Romance é:
by Kika Felton-87
Summary: De uma noite louca surgiu uma relação inesperada que se arrastou ao longo do tempo e além fronteiras. Com Paris e Londres como pano de fundo Draco e Ginny debatem-se para definir o que sentem um pelo outro e o que é realmente o romance… ! !CAPÍTULO 5! !
1. Não saber como tudo aconteceu

**Romance é:**

**...não saber como tudo aconteceu.**

**Sinopse:** Eles não sabem como aconteceu, ou se realmente aconteceu. Tudo o que sabem é que foi completamente irresistível…

"-Sasha! Princesa! Volta aqui!"

A menina ruiva riu mais e correu por entre as dezenas, se não centenas de pessoas que se amontoavam no local.

"-A mamã vai ficar chateada se continuares a correr para longe!"

A menina parou no mesmo instante e agarrou-se às pernas da ruiva mais velha.

"-Não não!"

"-Só se prometeres não voltar a correr para longe. Está aqui muita gente, podes perder-te."  
"-Tá bem." – Anuiu meio triste, adorava correr no meio de toda aquelas pessoas que diziam coisas estranhas – "'Bamos' subir?"

Olhou para a longa fila que se formava para comprar os bilhetes, e depois para o ar expectante da menina.

"-Vamos demorar muito tempo na fila." – Disse pegando-a ao colo.

"-'Bamos' subir?" – Perguntou de novo com um sorriso grande na face.

"-Vamos então."

A fila era enorme, a espera ainda maior, mas valeu a pena ao ver o sorriso da menina ao chegar ao topo da conhecida Torre Eiffel.

"-Quero 'ber'! Quero 'ber'!" – Gritou irrequieta.

Agarrou na menina ao colo para que ela pudesse ver a bonita vista lá em baixo.

"-Casas pequeninas!" – Gritou – "E carrinhos!"

"-Estamos muito alto Sasha! Gostas?"

"-Sim! 'Bamos' outro lado!" – E saltou do colo da ruiva mais velha correndo para longe.

"-Sasha! Sasha volta aqui!" – Gritou vendo a menina desaparecer por entre os turistas.

Ainda sem avistar a pequena ouviu um choro de criança.

"-Sasha onde estás?!" – Gritou aflita, sabia que o choro era o dela – "Sasha!"

E foi quando a viu, sentada no chão, lavada em lágrimas. Correu até ela e pegou-a no colo.

"-O que foi princesa?"

"-Eu... e... cai... chão... doí-doí... perna..."

"-Já passou meu amor..."

Só então reparou no homem parado a seu lado, aparentemente perplexo.

"-Foi ele!" – Gritou a menina por entre soluços apontando para o homem.

Ela encarou o homem, que mantinha o mesmo ar espantado, e depois para a menina nos seus braços.

"-Meu amor, o que aconteceu?"

"-Ele 'im-purou-me'." – Disse com dificuldade.

"-O que ela diz é absolutamente falso. Eu não a empurrei, eu nem se quer a vi." – Disse finalmente.

"-Ela é uma criança! Peça-lhe desculpa."

"-Não esta à espera que eu peça desculpa a uma miúda de 3 anos, pois não?"

"-'Quato'!" – Disse a menina erguendo quatro dedos em frente do homem.

"-Que seja" – Disse irritado desviando o olhar da pequena.

"-Vai pedir-lhe desculpa, ou não? Ou é assim tão arrogante que não pode pedir desculpa a uma menina de quatro anos que acabou de derrubar."

"-Eu não sou arrogante." – Disse irritado – "E tanto não sou que peço desculpa. Satisfeita?"

"-Bastante. Vamos embora Sasha?" – A menina assentiu e a ruiva colocou-a no chão.

"-E eu é que sou arrogante?" – Ouviu perguntar enquanto se afastava – "Hei! Estou a falar consigo!"

"-O que foi agora?" – Perguntou irritada.

Não gostara do ar daquele homem, muito menos da forma arrogante e superior com que ele olhava para ela.

"-Acho que começamos mal…"

"-Você atropelou-a!" – Disse irritada apontando para Sasha.

"-E eu já pedi desculpa."

"-E o que quer que eu faça? Que o agradeça eternamente por ter cumprido o seu dever, ainda por cima contrariado?!?"

Ele pareceu controlar qualquer coisa, uma frase menos própria talvez, e suspirou.

"-Vamos começar tudo do princípio?" – Perguntou de forma mais simpática, esticando a mão na direcção dela.

Ela duvidou. Não custava ser simpática, principalmente quando o homem também o estava a ser, mas havia algo que não estava certo com ele. E ela esticou a mão para apertar, a dele como forma de cordialidade. Mas isso nunca chegou a acontecer.

Aconteceu rápido, tão rápido que o seu cérebro não acompanhou e ela não entendeu o que se passou. A face do homem contorceu-se numa expressão estranha e a mão dele afastou-se da dela enquanto ouvia uma exclamação qualquer numa língua diferente.

"-Como disse?" – Perguntou espantada, sem entender o que se passara.

Não fazia a mínima ideia do que ele tinha dito, mas parecia um palavrão.

"-Controle essa miúda!" – Bradou afastando-se dela.

Sentiu a pequena Sasha a agarrar-se às suas pernas rindo de forma marota.

"-Sasha!" – Repreendeu.

A menina parou de rir e soltou as pernas da ruiva mais velha.

"-'Xe-culpa'."

Ela pegou a mão da menina e olhou o homem à sua frente.

"-Eu peço desculpa. Ela é uma criança, ainda não tem plena consciência daquilo que faz."

"-Ela saltou em cima do meu pé. Ela arruinou o meu par de sapatos mais caro. Armani! Comprados esta manhã!"

Ela revirou os olhos para conter a vontade de gritar: "fútil!"

"-Está tudo bem?"

"-Não! Não está tudo bem!" – Gritou exaltado –"Quer dizer…Esqueça, ok? Vamos esquecer que a fedelha irritante…" – ela fez uma cara estranha mas o homem não parou de falar – "…não arruinou os meus sapatos caros. Vamos beber um chocolate quente. Eu ofereço" – Completou perante o ar pouco convencido da ruiva.

"-'Xim! Xim! Xim'!" – Gritou a menina pulando de um lado para o outro.

"-Não Sasha. Sabes bem que temos de voltar para o hotel, o teu pai está à espera."

"-Mas…mas…"

"-Sem mas." – Disse fazendo a menina baixar os olhos tristemente.

"-É apenas um chocolate quente. Além do mais não é todos os dias que encontre alguém com quem possa conversar na minha língua."

Ela ponderou. Sasha ficaria triste se não aceitasse, e ela própria concordava com o que ele acabara de dizer – num país estranho qualquer pessoa que fale a nossa língua é boa para conversar.

"-10 Minutos então."

"-Óptimo. 10 Minutos para conversar parece-me bem."

E ela pela primeira vez sorriu, talvez aquele homem não fosse tão mau assim.

Entraram na zona de restauração da Torre Eiffel, lá o ar estava bem mais quente e a ruiva pode afrouxar o cachecol colado ao seu pescoço.

"-Procurem uma mesa, eu vou buscar os chocolates quentes."

"-Sasha." – Chamou assim que se sentaram numa mesa.

"-'Xim'…"

"-Promete que te vais portar bem, e que vais ser simpática para o senhor."

"-O 'xenhor' é o teu amigo?"

Como é que ela iria explicar a uma criança de quatro anos que estava sentada, prestes a iniciar uma conversa com um homem que não conhecia de lado nenhum?

"-Não é bem isso princesa…. São coisas de crescidos."

"-Também 'podo' ser 'quexida'?"

"-Um dia desses vais ser."

"-Amanhã?" – Perguntou inocente fazendo a ruiva mais velha rir.

"-Não… daqui a alguns dias, muitos dias, mas não te preocupes, quando fores crescida vais saber. Vais receber uma carta de Hogwarts."

"-Falaste em Hogwarts?" – Perguntou ele pousando os chocolates quentes na mesa.

"-Hum… sim…. Um antigo castelo abandonado…"

"-Não é abandonado." – Respondeu ele naturalmente.

"-Não?" – Não podia ser, coincidência a mais. Ela não só encontrava alguém que falasse a mesma língua que ela como ainda encontrava uma pessoa com magia –"Quero dizer… conheces Hogwarts?"

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha, duma forma que lhe pareceu um tanto familiar – mas também já todas as coisas lhe pareciam familiares, de tantas saudades que tinha de casa, dos amigos, do seu pequeno mundo – e antes que ela pudesse relacionar aquela expressão com algum nome conhecido a menina ruiva começou a falar.

"-Hogwarts é 'pa' onde vão os meninos 'gandes'. Onde 'apendem-se' magias!" – Explicou ao homem, causando uma reacção estranha na ruiva mais velha. Ela olhou expectante para o homem e depois falou apressadamente.

"-A Sasha tem uma imaginação muito fértil e…"

"-Isto não é imaginação dela, e parece que ambos sabemos." – Cortou ele – "Parece que não é só a língua que temos em comum."

"-'Bamos' ter com o papá?" – Perguntou afastando a sua atenção do homem à sua frente.

"-Vamos sim princesa. Combinámos com ele às 11:00 e são…" – olhou rapidamente para o relógio de pulso – "… 11:45." – Concluiu – "…por isso ainda tens muito tempo para…" – Olhou o relógio outra vez, mais como reflexo do que outra coisa – "Oh! Eu preciso de ir! Tenho pessoas à minha espera e…"

"-Mas nem tivemos tempo de conversar."

"-Eu preciso de ir. Preciso mesmo." – Disse conforme desviava o olhar do dele –"Vamos princesa. O papá está à espera."

Levantou-se da mesa, pegou a menina pela mão e preparou-se para sair da zona coberta.

"-Espera." – Disse ele – "Desço com vocês."

A ruiva nada disse. Deixou que ele lhe abrisse a pesada porta de vidro e saiu para o exterior misturando-se com as dezenas de turistas na zona.

"-O elevador!" – Disse alto puxando a menina pela mão. Se perdessem aquele teriam de esperar 15 minutos pelo próximo.

Foram os últimos a entrar no elevador, que logo começou a andar.

"-'Bamos' ver o papá?"

"-Sim Sasha."

"-'Agoda'?"

"-Sim agora."

"-E o 'xenhor' também 'vamos' ver o papá?"

"-Não o senhor não vai ver o papá connosco."

"-'Pu-quê'?"

"-Porque o Senhor tem coisas a fazer. Chegámos!" – Disse quando o elevador parou – "Vamos ter de correr um bocadinho, ok princesa?"

"-'Xim'!"

"-Obrigada pelo chocolate quente." – Agradeceu antes de lhe voltar as costas.

"-Só uma coisa!" – Disse alto quando ela se afastou – "Gryffindor ou Slytherin?"

"-Gryffindor!" – Gritou de longe, retomando o passo apressado de antes.

"-Slytherin." – Sussurrou olhando em volta. Nunca a Torre Eiffel parecera tão diferente.

- - -

"-Papá!" – A voz alegre da menina ecoou pelo Hall do luxuoso Hotel e ela correu até ao homem e saltou-lhe para os braços, abraçando-o pelo pescoço.

"-Olá princesa! Por onde andaram?" – Perguntou desviando o olhar para a ruiva mais velha "-Atrasada Ginevra? Nem parece teu."

"-Eu sei…Perdi a noção do tempo." – Disse beijando a face do homem.

"-Com algo de interessante?"

"-A tia Gin e eu 'vamos' à 'gande' Torre e depois um 'xenhor' 'im-purou-me' e depois a tia Gin ralhou com o 'xenhor' e depois 'vamos' beber chocolate quente e depois 'vamos' ter contigo." – Respondeu a menina fazendo o pai rir.

"-Um 'xenhor' Ginevra?" – Perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

"-Um homem qualquer, que sem querer deitou a Sasha ao chão e como compensação ofereceu-nos um chocolate quente."

"-E desde quando é que dás confianças a 'um homem qualquer'?"

"-Tantas perguntas Ron! Aceitei porque não sou mal-educada e pronto."

"-Sei…"

"-Vamos almoçar?" – Perguntou desviando o assunto – "Onde está a Mione afinal?"

"-Na terceira convenção do dia. Não sei como é que ela aguenta tanta palestra."

"-É o que ela gosta. Nunca vai deixar de lutar pelas causas perdidas no mundo mágico, como os direitos dos elfos domésticos ou a protecção dos hipogrifos."

"-É por ela ser tão estranha que eu gosto tanto dela." – Comentou casualmente olhando para a filha em seguida "-Vamos almoçar?"

- - -

Não sabia o que mais gostava na cidade de Paris, se das vistas, do movimento das ruas ou das luzes brilhantes durante a noite. Certamente que não era das pessoas, com as quais evitava contactar – contacto humano era coisa que não lhe fazia falta. E era exactamente por não gostar de pessoas que nunca tinha tido vontade de possuir um andar num maravilhoso edifício antigo com vista para o Sena ou para Torre Eiffel. Assim sendo a sua 'casa', durante aquele ano, fora uma das mais caras suites do _De Vendôme_.

A sua rotina, como a de qualquer outro homem de negócios, reduzia-se a reuniões e refeições – e se a sorte estivesse do seu lado – a algumas horas de descanso.

Era o caso. Depois de ter dormido umas três horas sem interrupções decidira passear um pouco pela cidade, ver as vistas, evitar as pessoas. A Torre Eiffel não era um bom exemplo de local para evitar pessoas, estando constantemente cheia de turistas, mas tinha curiosidade de descobrir o que viam as pessoas naquele monte de aço.

E agora, parado no meio da multidão, vendo a mulher ruiva desaparecer ao longe, percebia o que viam na Torre Eiffel.Nunca antes lhe tinha acontecido algo assim, uma situação tão fora do seu controlo que até tinha medo de pensar nela. Desde quando dava atenção a crianças choronas? Era fácil a resposta, e qualquer pessoa que o conhecesse saberia responder correctamente – Nunca!

Agora que a sua 'aventura' acabara tinha de voltar ao Hotel e trabalhar. O problema é que ele nem desconfiava do que lhe estava reservado.

- - -

"-O que vais fazer esta noite Ginny?"

"-Ficar no hotel, ler um livro, qualquer coisa assim. Mas porquê Mione? Vocês querem sair? Porque se quiserem eu posso tomar conta da Sasha."

"-Não, pelo contrário. Eu tenho uns convites para um baile de máscaras esta noite, mas tanto eu como o Ron queremos estar um pouco mais com a Sasha, aproveitar o tempo juntos. Então eu pensei que tu podias aproveitar os convites, sair e divertires-te."

"-Um baile de máscaras Hermione? Eu não sei…"

"-Vá lá Ginny, vai ser divertido. E além do mais o tema é incomum. Figuras mitológicas para não levantar as suspeitas dos muggles. E não tens de te preocupar, porque o baile vai ser no salão de festas do hotel."

"-Eu nem se quer tenho nenhuma fantasia ou sequer conheço figuras mitológicas."

"-Não te preocupes. Esta tarde vamos à procura de uma loja de fantasias e eu ajudo-te com a figura mitológica que hás-de escolher. Até já tenho uma ideia em mente."

"-Eu acho que isto não vai correr lá muito bem…"

"-Deixa de ser pessimista maninha." – Disse Ron enquanto tentava fazer com que a filha não se cobrisse de gelado de morango – "Vê se te divertes, estás a precisar."

"-Bem… Vou tentar."

- - -

"-Oh não Hermione, nem pensar!"

"-Qual é o mal Ginny? É só um vestido"

"-Um vestido muito revelador."

"-Nem por isso. E além do mais fica-te esplendorosamente bem. Eu sabia que ias dar uma óptima Afrodite, ainda para mais com os teus cabelos ruivos. É perfeito."

"-Os meus seios vão saltar para fora do vestido a qualquer momento Hermione. Eu não posso usar isto."

"-Não sejas tontinha. Tens um corpo perfeito e o vestido não poderia ficar-te melhor. Agora só nos faltam alguns adereços e ficas pronta. Precisamos de algumas flores pequeninas para pores no cabelo, uma gargantilha bonita e uma bracelete para colocar a meio do braço. Vais ficar linda."

"-Só espero não sair de dentro do vestido no meio da festa."

"-Só vais sair dentro dele se algum homem simpático te ajudar."

"-Não tem piada."

"-Claro que tem… mas tu estás muito irritada dentro desse vestido para o admitir. Agora vamos, ainda temos compras a fazer."

"-Ok, ok. Vou só trocar o vestido pela minha roupa _decente_."

Vinte minutos depois, _devidamente_ vestida e com todos os adereços que Hermione supunha que ela iria precisar, saíram da loja.

"-O que foi?" – Perguntou vendo a cunhada meio distraída.

"-Nada Mione. Pensava ter visto alguém que conhecia."

"-Aqui?"

"-Pois… foi só impressão."

"-Vamos aos gelados então? Tal como costumávamos fazer quando íamos à Diagon-Al para comprar os materiais?"

"-O problema vai ser encontrar gelados como o do Sr. Florean Fortescue."

"-Até eu tenho de admitir, não há gelados como os dele. Daqueles que podes andar com ele na mão durante uma hora e não se derrete, a Sasha adora-os."

"-Nessa ela sai ao pai. O Ron era capaz de ficar um dia inteiro sentado na esplanada que não pararia de comer gelados. A mãe tinha de o arrastar para longe de lá sempre que íamos à Diagon-Al."

"-Ele ainda faria isso… se eu deixasse."

"-Sabes, nunca pensei que o Ron pudesse ou sequer quisesse ser pai." – Comentou enquanto se sentavam numa bela esplanada bem perto do Museu do Louvre.

"-Eu também achava isso, e nos primeiros tempos ele até foi um pai bem desajeitado. Mas agora não é capaz de estar muito tempo longe da filha."

"-Nem de ti…"

"-É o que parece. Mas e a menina Ginny, o que é feito dos seus namorados?"

"-Depois daquela história com o Harry as coisas não têm corrido lá muito bem."

"-Sabes, devias ultrapassar isso. A Dona Molly quer mais netos na família."

"-Não é tão fácil assim. Ele trocou-me, de um dia para o outro, por uma mulher qualquer que nem ele conhecia só para depois ela o abandonar a ele. Enfim… nunca mais senti nada forte por outro homem, a não ser…"

"-A não ser?" – O empregado chegou com a lista de gelados e elas não demoraram muito a escolhê-los.

"-Bem… foi uma coisa estranha…" – Respondeu assim que o empregado se afastou – "Hoje, na Torre Eiffel, houve um homem que derrubou a Sasha sem querer. Ele foi mal-educado no princípio mas depois foi cordial e até nos ofereceu um chocolate quente. A Sasha não gostou lá muito dele, mas agora que penso nisso eu senti uma atracção, algo que não sei explicar."

"-Céus! É preciso ter azar. O primeiro homem por quem sentes uma atracção depois do que aconteceu é um francês que nunca mais vais ver."

"-Mas sabes o que é mais engraçado? É que ele não só não é francês como também andou em Hogwarts."

"-Sério? Como soubestes disso?"

"-Enquanto ele ia buscar o chocolate quente eu fiquei a falar com a Sasha e acabei por mencionar Hogwarts no momento em que ele voltou." – Respondeu enquanto brincava com a colher do gelado – "Eu disse que era um castelo abandonado – tal como os muggles o vêem – mas ele disse algo como ' afinal não é só a língua que temos em comum'. Estranho, não?"

"-Talvez se encontrem de novo, daqui a alguns anos. Ou talvez já se conheçam e não se lembrem um do outro."

"-Vai por mim Mione, se eu conhecesse alguém como ele eu lembrar-me-ia, de certeza."

"-Sabes, as pessoas mudam. Se calhar era um aluno mais velho, mais novo ou de outra casa. Com tantos alunos em Hogwarts não te poderias lembrar de todos."

"-Tens razão, mas como provavelmente nunca mais o vou ver, não importa. Deve ser casado e ter uma dúzia de filhos ou algo do género. Porque toda a gente tem defeitos e ele parecia muito perfeito, deve ter um segredo obscuro ou assim." – Disse fazendo a amiga rir, tanto que as duas caíram no riso esquecendo o gelado durante uns minutos.

"-Ou talvez seja impotente, ou viva com os pais, ou seja gay!" – Completou fazendo a ruiva rir ainda mais que antes.

"-Vamos parar com isto. Ele já deve ter as orelhas a ferver."

"-Como é que ele se chama?"

"-Não sei…Não sei nada sobre ele a não ser que frequentou Hogwarts. Mas é melhor assim, não vale a pena ficar encantada por um homem que nunca mais vou ver na vida, não é?"

- - -

"-Que tal estou?" – Perguntou dando uma volta sobre si mesma.

"-Estás linda."  
"-Ginny, não achas que esse vestido é um bocado reduzido."

"-Não sejas chato Ron, a tua irmã não tem 16 anos!"

"-Sim, mas não deixa de ser minha irmã!"

"-Enquanto o casalinho discute eu vou andando, tenho uma festa à minha espera."

"-Ficaste muito animada com a festa de um momento para o outro, o que aconteceu?"

"-Não sei… mas acho que tem alguma coisa a ver com a garrafa de Fire Whiskey que estava no meu quarto." – Respondeu rindo – "Não esperem por mim amanhã se eu não aparecer."

"-Hermione…" – Disse assim que a irmã saiu do quarto – "…o que é que tu fizeste com ela?"

"-Vamos esperar que ela não beba muito champanhe lá em baixo. A Ginny nunca foi boa com a bebida."

- - -

Ridículo. Era exactamente assim que se sentia, ridículo.

Quando recebera o convite para o baile de máscaras duvidara seriamente da saúde mental de Jethro Knoxville o dono da multinacional com a qual estava em negociações. Mas as suas dúvidas deixaram de o ser quando descobriu que as figures mitológicas masculinas só usavam saias – ou pelo menos as que ele conhecia. E isso parecia ser um impasse porque um Malfoy não usava saias. Excepto talvez aquele antepassado escocês, Wallace McCulloch Malfoy de sanidade mental tão duvidosa como a do dono da multinacional.

Mas não Draco Malfoy, um Malfoy muito orgulhoso da sua masculinidade. E depois de muito ponderar entre os dois lados da questão – a sua masculinidade ou um negócio multimilionário – ele decidira que tinha chegado a altura de fazer um pequeno sacrifício pela empresa Malfoy. E esta era a história de como Draco Malfoy acabara dentro de um fato estranho composto por duas partes – uma das quais uma saia – escolhido pela sua assistente.

_"Ao menos não vou ser o único de saia."_

E tinha razão. Figuras mitológicas tinha sido um mau tema e todos os homens presentes concordavam com isso. Então o seu plano era simples, cumprimentar o anfitrião da festa, ficar dez minutos, subir para o seu quarto de hotel e despir aquela fantasia horrível.

Porém o seu plano ia ser deitado por terra, ele é que ainda não sabia.

- - -

Ela não sabia se era efeito do Fire Whiskey ou se era da própria situação, mas a realidade é que ela tinha uma imensa vontade de rir. Era da sua imaginação ou todos os homens naquele salão estavam de saia? Céus! Era muito engraçado mesmo!

"-Champanhe?" – Perguntou-lhe um homem, obviamente convidado da festa, que carregava duas taças de liquido borbulhante.

Ela esforçou-se, esforçou-se imenso, mas não foi capaz. Desatou a rir.

"-Desculpe-me, a sério. Eu não sei o que me deu para rir daquela maneira." – Disse ainda a segurar o riso.

Viu o homem a afastar-se, irritado, e sorriu, a roupa dele era ridícula de mais. E foi então que o viu. Ela conhecia aquela cara, e devido aquela festa de máscaras conhecia também o corpo. E que corpo!

Caminhou sensualmente, as coxas a balançarem e o cabelo a esvoaçar levemente enquanto andava na direcção dele – o que se revelou mais difícil do que supôs.

"-Parece que nos encontrámos de novo…" – Disse numa voz calma, baixa, apelando para a sensualidade – embora ela achasse não ter o mínimo jeito para aquilo.

Ele voltou-se, devagar, e ela sorriu. Embora ele estivesse com o mesmo tipo de saia que alguns homens que ocupavam o salão, não parecia engraçado, ele parecia estranhamente mais atraente ainda, como se aquelas roupas incomuns o deixassem ainda mais másculo.

"-E ainda bem." – Concluiu apanhando a mão dela e beijando-a suavemente.

Ele não demonstrou, porque simplesmente não gostava de se expor aos outros, mas aquela ruiva acabara de provocar em si uma reacção inexplicavelmente boa. Lembrava-se perfeitamente de como a achara bela aquela manhã, mas o que tinha diante dos seus olhos naquele momento não era só beleza, era também sensualidade e uma presença inacreditável. E então soube que a queria para si. Por uns minutos, umas horas, o que fosse, queria conquistá-la, como se conquista um titulo de melhor jogador de Quidditch ou melhor empresário do ano. _Queria-a!_

"-E será que agora eu posso saber o teu nome?"

"-Só depois da primeira dança." – Respondeu puxando-o pela mão.

Talvez Hermione tivesse razão, aquela seria uma noite divertida.

Ela colou o corpo ao dele, sentindo a sua pele a aquecer. _"Deve ser o álcool"_, pensou ao sentir o seu corpo a reagir à proximidade do dele. Passou as mãos em torno do pescoço dele, tocando suavemente o seu cabelo e ele respondeu descendo as mãos até às ancas dela. E aquilo tornou-se mais que uma dança, era a expressão de uma outra coisa, de outro desejo talvez. Os corpos não se separavam e quaisquer que fossem os movimentos que fizessem os narizes quase se tocavam e os olhos nunca se desviavam. E o primeiro beijo aconteceu sem que se dessem conta, como se fizesse parte da série de passos ousados daquela dança quente e sensual. E depois o segundo e o terceiro, uma série de beijos profundos e cheios de desejo seguidos de toques ousados mas quase imperceptíveis.

Ela tremeu involuntariamente ao sentir os beijos dele no seu pescoço. Céus! Desde quando não sentia uma sensação daquelas? Muito provavelmente desde que Harry tinha ido embora. E naquele momento ela quis deixar-se levar, deixar-se conquistar por um estranho e fazer uma loucura qualquer.

"-És casado?" – Sussurrou ao ouvido dele. Não conseguia parar de pensar nas especulações que ela e Hermione tinham feito sobre ele. Mas era difícil não duvidar de uma coisa que parecia tão boa, boa de mais para ser real.

E ele riu no seu ouvido, um riso curto mas divertido.

"-Nunca. E tu?" – Perguntou de volta.

"-Nem pensar." – Respondeu fazendo-o sorrir.

Não queria saber mais nada, nem os seus defeitos, o que fazia, o que gostava, o que desejava. Talvez ele fosse uma pessoa horrível, com um passado deplorável, ou talvez fosse a melhor pessoa do mundo, com todas as qualidades que alguém poderia invejar, mas isso não importava. Só queria poder divertir-se durante aquela noite sem correr o risco de ficar desiludida.

Desiludida não ficou, nem quando a dança acabou, nem quando ele a puxou para a varanda do grande salão. Dali não se via muito, porque a noite escura escondia a praça que dera nome ao hotel, mas o ar era bem mais fresco e agradável.

"-Gostas de Paris?" – Perguntou de repente, quebrando o silêncio da noite.

"-Há cidades melhores, mas é aqui que tenho parte importante do meu negócio. E tu, o que te traz por cá?"

"-Curiosidade, sempre quis saber como é estar noutro país, ver todos os dias coisas novas. É uma boa sensação… pudemos fazer tudo o que quisermos, comportarmo-nos de forma que nunca imaginaríamos, só porque ninguém nos conhece."

E ele assentiu, era assim que se sentia, mais livre, menos comprometido com a sua vida. Se assim não fosse ele nunca teria ido até à Torre Eiffel, muito menos derrubado aquela garota e nunca a teria conhecido.

"-Vamos para dentro?" – Perguntou estendendo-lhe a mão. Ela riu e deixou-se levar por ele.

Nunca as coisas tinham sido tão fáceis com ninguém, tão livres e descomprometidas – tão simples. E era por isso que ela se deixava levar, para continuar a sentir aquele sentimento de satisfação e felicidade, como se o futuro pudesse esperar mais um pouco e tudo o que importasse fosse o presente.

Um tropeção dela – uma mistura inconveniente de álcool e distracção – fez com que o loiro parasse e a olhasse.

"-Alguém bebeu champanhe a mais." – Sugeriu.

"-Isso e as sandálias que me estão a matar, não aguento mais de dores nos pés."

Ele riu – o mesmo riso curto e divertido – e baixou-se em frente dela.

"-Ninguém vai reparar." – Disse baixo, a sua voz sendo abafada pela música no salão.

Desatou os atilhos compridos que serpenteavam pelas pernas dela e descalçou-lhe as sandálias.

"-Melhor?" – Perguntou dando-lhe as sandálias para a mão.

"-Muito melhor. Obrigada. Tinha vontade e fazer isto desde que aqui cheguei."

Porque é que era tão fácil falar com ele, ser natural ao lado dele? Melhor, porque é que ela não o conhecera antes, no tempo de Hogwarts ou talvez um pouco depois? Se o tivesse conhecido por essa altura certamente que não teria de passar pela má experiência de ser trocada por outra mulher – ou talvez tivesse. De qualquer modo a adivinhação nunca tinha sido o seu ponto forte.

"-Vamos fazer um jogo?" – Perguntou de repente, no mesmo tom que usara na varanda.

Era sempre assim, um pouco mais de álcool e lá estava Ginevra Weasley pronta a dizer disparates e a fazer asneiras.

"-Um jogo? Não querendo ser muito óbvio, mas tu mal te manténs em pé… tens sorte de conseguir encontrar o caminho para o teu quarto, quanto mais fazer um jogo."

"-Eu pergunto-te algo, e depois tu perguntas-me algo, mas nada de pessoal? Pode ser?" – Perguntou apoiando-se no braço dele.

E por falar em disparates, aquele tinha sido um dos maiores de sempre. Mas ele pareceu nem reparar, pegou-a pelo braço e começou a caminhar.

"-Onde é que vamos?" – Perguntou olhando em volta.

"-Arranjar um sitio para dormires. É a minha vez de perguntar. Qual é o número do teu quarto?"

"-Hei! Nada de pessoal, lembras-te?"  
"-E onde te vou deixar? Não estás em muito bom estado, e ficar no baile está fora de questão."

"-Mas eu não tenho sono. Onde é que vamos?" – perguntou ao entrar num dos elevadores do hotel – "Não gosto de elevadores, são pequenos demais." – Disse baixinho entrelaçando os seus dedos nos dele.

"-Não sabia que não gostavas de elevadores. Como é que entraste no da Torre Eiffel então?"  
"-A Sasha queria mesmo subir."  
"-Ela é tua filha?"  
"-Oh! Não! Sobrinha… filha do meu irmão mais chato."  
"-Boa descrição. Chegámos."

"-Onde?"

"-Já que não me dizes o número do teu quarto e eu não te posso deixar sozinha no baile com todos aqueles homens de saias, proponho que fiques na minha suite."

"-Eu devia voltar para o meu quarto."  
"-Queres que eu te leve então?"

Ela murmurou qualquer coisa, uma desculpa ou uma razão para se ir embora, mas ele não a deixou ir, porque se o fizesse ela acabaria caída no chão, de tão tonta que estava.

"-Vamos lá, tu ficas na cama e eu arranjo-me na sala de estar."

"-Sala de estar?"

"-É uma grande suite."

Na realidade não era uma grande suite, era uma suite enorme. Tão grande e bem decorada que ela não sabia o que mais gostava ali, se a sala em tons cremes e dourados ou o quarto azul que se mostrava por detrás de uma porta de madeira clara.

"-Este é o quarto. Tens um banheiro ali…" – Disse apontando – "… e tens outro ao lado da sala. Pega qualquer coisa que queiras das gavetas ou do armário. Se te sentires mal ou precisares de alguma coisa vou estar na sala."

"-Já vais? Sem trocar de roupa?"

"-Ora aí está uma óptima ideia, trocar de roupa."

Já se tinha esquecido da roupa ridícula que vestia, e tudo por causa dela. Não se lembrava da última pessoa que o fizera baixar a guarda daquela maneira, muito menos da última mulher. E se o conhecessem bem saberiam que aquela era a primeira vez que uma mulher deslumbrante se encontrava no seu quarto, sem segundas intenções.

"-Ajudas-me?" – Perguntou voltando-se de costas para ele, mostrando os atilhos delicados que mantinham o vestido no lugar.

Não demorou muito para que ela sentisse as pontas dos dedos dele – inexplicavelmente frias – tocando levemente as suas costas. Arrepiou-se de imediato, não por ser uma má sensação, mas era estranha, pois conseguia sentir os dedos dele a mover-se bem perto da sua pele sem efectivamente os sentir.  
Estava a fazer aquilo de novo, a pensar de mais nas sensações, o que era totalmente errado, pois as sensações são para serem sentidas, não reflectidas. E então deixou-se levar, relaxou respirando fundo e fechou os olhos permitindo-se sentir. Era tão bom, tão simples, tão surreal. Então os dedos dele tocaram-lhe realmente, pousados nos seus ombros, e a sua voz soou suave, sedutora, profunda bem perto do seu ouvido.

"-Feito."

Ela achava que estava arrepiada antes, mas nada se podia comparar àquilo, principalmente porque ele continuava a respirar bem perto do seu ouvido, não deixando aquele arrepio passar.

Os atilhos estavam soltos, bem soltos na realidade, e a única coisa que segurava o vestido era o delicado nó atrás do pescoço dela, só tinha de o desfazer.

Ouviu-a a murmurar algo, em forma de protesto, quando as suas mãos se afastaram da pele dela para desmanchar o nó do vestido.

Qualquer vergonha ou pudor que pudesse ter por estar assim, em trajes menores, em frente de um estranho estava a ser suprimida pelo Fire Whisky e como tal a única coisa que sentiu quando as mãos dele tocaram as suas coxas foi um calor intenso a espalhar-se por todo o corpo – nada de negações ou vontades de ir embora.

Nada daquilo era como nos filmes muggles, cheio de romance ou paixão, era apenas tensão sexual entre dois estranhos, toques sem cuidado, sem delicadeza e beijos brutos. Ela tremeu ao sentir os lábios dele no seu pescoço, beijando-a deixando uma trilha de marcas vermelhas até ao seu ombro.

O seu auto-controle nunca tinha sido lá muito bom naquelas situações e muito menos naquela, com aquela mulher não funcionavam as técnicas tradicionais de concentração como tentar nomear todos os capitães da equipa de Quidditch dos Slytherin ou enumerar as empresas com as quais tinha feito contractos milionários nos últimos anos. Então ali estava ele, completamente rendido aos encantos de uma estranha, beijando-a e acariciando-a sem sequer hesitar.

Afastou-se dele, e encarou-o.

"-Como é que isto se tira?" – Perguntou com um sorriso passando a mão no peito dele.

Ele não respondeu com palavras, apenas despiu aquela peça de roupa estranha atirando-a para trás de si.

O corpo dele era quente, muito mais do que poderia imaginar, especialmente naquele momento em que ele a prensava contra o colchão fofo. As peças de roupa que vestiam estavam agora no chão ou a pender da ponta da cama, transformando aquele quarto num cenário de desejo e ânsia.

"-Não pares…" – Pediu quando os lábios dele de afastaram por instantes da curvatura do seu pescoço.

Ele não parou, continuou a beijá-la, de uma forma lenta, torturante, descendo pelo corpo dela e parando bem perto do seu umbigo. Ele ficou praticamente parado, observando-a, respirando lentamente contra a pele dela. Era contraditório, porque a respiração dele causava-lhe muitas cócegas mas ao mesmo tempo o olhar que ele lhe lançava era uma das coisas mais sexy que alguma vez tinha visto. Estar perto dele era cada vez mais uma contradição, porque cada gesto dele tinha dois pólos praticamente opostos, os seus toques eram torturantes mas ao mesmo tempo excitantes, os beijos que lhe dava no pescoço eram delicados mas ao mesmo tempo quentes, escaldantes e o olhar dele… bem o olhar dele era tão difícil de descrever – se bem que ela nunca fora boa a descrever olhares – mas parecia algo desejoso mas ao mesmo tempo frio. Como é que isso era possível? Nem ela sabia explicar.

Puxou-o pelo pescoço e beijou-o com fervor, era assim que o queria, bem próximo do seu corpo.

Ele não controlou os seus desejos por muito mais tempo, não conseguia, não com ela a beijá-lo daquela forma. Uniu o seu corpo com o dela, desejoso de aumentar o prazer que sentia, desejoso da ouvir gemer. Por segundos esqueceu-se das necessidades dela e moveu-se rapidamente, para satisfazer as suas próprias. Foi quando sentiu as pernas dela a cruzarem em torno da sua cintura que abrandou o ritmo e se concentrou nela. Mas nem as estratégias de concentração mais rebuscadas o fizeram manter o ritmo lento por muito tempo, e não demorou muito para que sentisse o corpo dela a chegar ao orgasmo, tremendo violentamente debaixo do seu. Também o seu corpo foi percorrido por uma intensa onda de prazer, que não demorou mais do que meros segundos, seguidos de um total relaxar. A sua respiração acelerada e quente atingia a curva do pescoço dela fazendo-a tremer ocasionalmente.

Nunca lhe tinha acontecido algo assim, totalmente descontrolado, completamente prazeroso e completamente livre de remorsos. _'Que todos os bailes terminassem assim'_ – passou na sua mente, como um pensamento bem distante.

"-Será que ainda é cedo de mais para saber o teu nome?" – Perguntou lentamente deixando-se cair na cama fofa.

"-Ginny, Ginny Weasley." – Disse encostando-se ao peito dele.

Mesmo estando de olhos fechados e de costas coladas no peito dele ela pôde perceber a ironia na gargalhada dele. Devia ter tido alguma piada, mas ela não entendeu _'Culpa do Fire Whiskey'_, arriscou.

"-Prazer, o meu nome é Draco, Draco Malfoy." – Murmurou ao ouvido dela.

Oh sim! Agora ela entendia a piada.

- - -

O seu corpo estava dorido, a cabeça latejava mas ao contrário disso aquela manhã era igual a todas as outras, a cama fofinha do hotel, a corrente de ar a entrar pela janela aberta, o som da água a correr no chuveiro…

Som da água a correr no chuveiro? Isso não era – definitivamente – igual a todas as outras manhãs. Olhou em volta, as paredes azuis saltando-lhe imediatamente à vista. Via ainda o seu vestido no chão, perto das suas sandálias, e a porta do banheiro entreaberta. Não se demorou muito a ver o que se passava à sua volta, em vez disso levantou-se rápido, vestiu o vestido e pegou nas sandálias.

A última coisa que ouviu antes de fechar a porta da suite atrás de si foi a água do chuveiro a ser fechada.

- - -

"-Ron!" – Chamou forte, mas não o suficiente para que a porta fosse aberta. Mas não era de admirar, o que para ela parecia forte não passava na realidade de um sussurro dito com mais força – o Fire Whiskey não tinha sido uma boa opção.

Ouviu umas batidas do outro lado da porta, fraquinhas, como se alguém estivesse a tentar abrir a porta mas não soubesse como.

"-Sasha, princesa, chama o papá." – Um gritinho agudo e uns segundos depois ela via a porta à sua frente a abrir-se.

"-O que é que te aconteceu?"

"-Preciso da chave do meu quarto se faz favor, sem perguntas se puder ser."

"-Queres que eu te prepare uma poção? Eu e o Harry tivemos de preparar algumas depois de sairmos de Hogwarts…"

"-Não obrigada, não quero ficar a sangrar do nariz durante 3 horas… prefiro dormir num sítio bem escuro e silencioso."

"-Tens aqui a chave e por favor, troca-me esse vestido por alguma coisa mais decente."

Ela revirou os olhos e caminhou lentamente até ao seu quarto, do lado oposto do corredor. Uma vez lá dentro despiu o vestido e deixou-se cair na cama – iria dormir até bem tarde.

- - -

Não demorou muito para perceber que ainda se lembrava bastante bem das aulas de estudos Muggles e do ridículo clássico que a professora os obrigara a ler. '_Cisserella'_ ou algo assim era o nome da muggle patética que perdia o sapato na história. Só que a sua não perdera o sapato e sim a roupa interior.

Deixou-se ficar sentado na cama, parado, a olhar para algum ponto indefinido, até que o maldito telefone tocou – chamada de despertar. A partir desse momento não demorou muito para que ele saísse do quarto de hotel, completamente arranjado pronto para voltar à sua vida rotineira de homem de negócios.

- - -

Ela caminhou até à porta do quarto, um tanto desorientada e sonolenta.

"-Ginny, o que te aconteceu?"

"-Fala baixo Hermione." – Pediu franzindo os olhos com a claridade que vinha de fora do quarto.

"-O Ron disse que apareceste a meio da manhã e desde então que nunca mais te viu. Estás a sentir-te mal?"

"-Não devia ter bebido tanto…" – Comentou, deixando-se cair na cama, com as mãos na cabeça.

"-Mas fora isso está tudo bem, não está?"

"-Hum…hum…"

"-Isso quer dizer que te divertiste. O baile foi bom?" – Perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

"-Eu fui para a cama com o Malfoy."

"-Como?"

"-Eu até te contava os detalhes… se me lembrasse bem…"

"-Não é isso que eu quero saber! Como é que o Malfoy veio parar a Paris, a este hotel e, acima de tudo, ao baile?"

"-E eu lá sei! E o pior de tudo, ou o melhor já nem sei, é que foi ele que 'atropelou' a Sasha na Torre Eiffel. Sortuda eu, não?"

"-Eu não sei o que dizer…"

"-Não há nada para dizer, não é? Ao menos ele não é casado, gay e muito menos impotente."

"-Não há nada que eu possa fazer… não sei, para ajudar?"

"-Ajudar o quê Hermione? Eu fui inconsequente, dormi com um estranho que afinal não era tão estranho assim, ponto final acabou-se a história."

"-Queres descer connosco para jantar?" – Perguntou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, mesmo sabendo que ela não iria aceitar.

"-Não, obrigada. Aproveitem o vosso tempo juntos. Qualquer coisa eu como no restaurante do hotel ou chamo o serviço de quartos."

"-Tens a certeza que ficas bem?"

"-Sim claro, divirtam-se."

A morena olhou uma última vez para a amiga antes de sair do quarto. Assim quer Hermione saiu Ginny enrolou-se nas cobertas e tapou a cabeça com o travesseiro – ali ela estava bem, no escuro e no silêncio.

- - -

"-Hermione, larga esse livro."

"-Só mais um pouco Ron."

"-A Sasha já está a dormir, e nós também já devíamos estar."

"-Mas este livro é muito interessante. Fala de uma maneira totalmente diferente de fazer feitiços, uma combinação de poesia com magia."

"-Sim, completamente interessante." – Disse ironicamente, puxando-a pela mão.

"-Ron! Deixa-me só experimentar um."

"-Isso não funciona Hermione, agora vem dormir."

"-Funciona sim, queres ver?"

"-Mostra lá então." – Disse incrédulo, apenas para que ela se apressasse.

"-Este parece-me bem_. '__Para que o desejo possa encontrar e às dúvidas possa responder, uma nova verdade se vai mostrar, quando este feitiço eu acabar de dizer'._Pronto._"_

"-Não aconteceu nada Hermione, nem uma faísca e isso nem sequer rima como deve de ser. Agora vem."

"-Tens razão… não aconteceu nada, talvez não funcione mesmo."

"-Foi o que eu disse." – Concluiu com um sorriso satisfeito puxando-a mais para si – "Agora vamos aproveitar enquanto a Sasha dorme."

- - -

Acordou com o barulho das ondas, mas se bem se lembrava nunca tinha acordado com aquele som porque não havia mar em Paris. Rio sim, o Sena, mas não estava tão perto assim e nem tão agitado para produzir aquele som. Outra coisa estranha era a claridade, que mesmo com os olhos fechados percebia ser muita.

Abriu os olhos e sentou-se na cama rapidamente e concluiu que nada que pudesse ter pensado a prepararia para o choque que teve. Aquele não era definitivamente o seu quarto de hotel, aquilo parecia tudo menos um quarto de hotel. Era uma cabana! Ao seu lado direito tinha uma porta fechada, que supôs ser o banheiro e à sua frente havia algo, que não uma porta. Era mais uma espécie de cortina com contas de madeira e conchinhas brilhantes que separava o quarto do que parecia ser uma mistura entre a sala e a cozinha.

Levantou-se da cama, e andou muito devagarinho até à cortina, sem saber o que ou quem esperar. _'Pelo menos ainda estou com a minha roupa',_ pensou, ao começar a sentir um enorme calor provocado pela sweater Weasley com que dormia.

Aquilo não era lá muito espaçoso, para dizer a verdade era até bem minúsculo, uma bancada, uns armários e uma mesa pequena constituíam a cozinha e na parede contrária do cómodo dois cadeirões pequenos e uma estante de livros bem antigos.

Estava preocupada, não sabia como ali tinha ido parar. Aquele era um lugar completamente estranho sem nada que ela reconhecesse. Como é que lá tinha ido parar – mesmo depois de inspeccionar a cabana – continuava um mistério.

Os seus pés enterraram-se na areia fina e branca assim que saiu da cabana. Estava muito sol, o calor sentia-se no ar e principalmente na areia. Olhou em volta, estranhando ainda mais a situação, como é que ela fora parar a um local assim, cheio de areia branca, palmeiras e um mar lindo, azul-turquesa, ao fundo?

Caminhou pela areia quente em direcção ao mar, tentando encontrar algo que lhe desse uma pista ou o engraçadinho que tinha feito aquilo. Para onde quer que olhasse, do seu lado esquerdo ou do lado direito, tudo não passava de um areal imenso e algumas palmeiras – nada de outras cabanas, outras pessoas ou o que quer que fosse. Foi então que notou algo na areia, bem perto da beira-mar, parecia uma pessoa!

Correu, o mais que pode para alcançar a pessoa deitada na areia, quando lá chegou desejou não ter saído da cabana. Pensou em aproximar-se mais, para ver se ele estava bem, mas pensando melhor não valia a pena. Foi quando tentava decidir se se aproximava para o acordar que ele próprio acordou ao sentir a água fria a tocar-lhe nos pés.

Ele sentou-se na areia, com um ar extremamente apavorado, olhando em todas as direcções e percebendo-a ali, parou de se mover.

"-Que horas são?" – Perguntou visivelmente alterado.

"-Nós estamos numa ilha deserta e tu perguntas que horas são?"

"-Ilha deserta?" – Perguntou olhando em volta.

E foi então que ele reagiu explosivamente.

"-O que raio estou aqui eu a fazer?! Como é que me trouxeste para aqui Weasley?!"

Ela ignorou-o e começou a caminhar de volta à cabana. A ideia de estar numa ilha **completamente** deserta parecia agora extremamente tentadora.

"-Hei! Eu estou a falar contigo!" – Disse puxando-a pelo braço.

Ela voltou-se lentamente e encarou-o com atenção. Ela queria estar completamente bêbada, para o poder beijar e culpar o Fire Whiskey.

"-Eu ouvi."

"-Então porque não respondeste?"

"-Achas mesmo que fui eu que te trouxe para aqui?" – Perguntou retoricamente entrando na cabana.

O espaço não era lá grande coisa mas ela acabou por perceber que a cama até era bastante confortável, principalmente com o livro interessante que tinha em mãos. Não sabia se tinha passado demasiado tempo a ler ou se o tempo naquela ilha estranha passava de forma diferente. Tudo o que sabia é que o sol estava a pôr-se lá fora e ela não o tinha visto desde que entrara.

De novo, a ideia de estar naquele lugar sozinha não lhe agradava. A cabana começava a ficar escura e lá fora não se via muito além das estrelas no céu e o luar reflectido no mar.

"-Draco?" – Perguntou, recebendo como resposta o rebentar das ondas.

Talvez ele tivesse conseguido arranjar uma maneira de sair daquele lugar. Não se preocupou muito, Hermione daria por falta dela, de certeza.

- - -

"-Já viste a Ginny hoje?"

"-Não, passei o dia fora do hotel com a Sasha. Achei estranho ela não ter vindo ao nosso quarto de manhã…"

"-Eu vou ter com ela."

"-Deixa Mione, provavelmente ela foi jantar fora com alguém. Alguém daquele baile…"

"-Duvido muito…" – Murmurou, mais para si do que para o ruivo.

- - -

Procurou, procurou e fartou-se de procurar. Nada, nem sinal da sua varinha. Não gostava do escuro, odiava o escuro e a única fonte de luz que conseguira era uma vela minúscula. Desistiu de procurar a varinha, provavelmente nem sequer estava ali, e caminhou até ao banheiro. Era pequeno, a combinar com o resto da cabana, e não tinha muito para além de uma box apertada – a peça mais visível naquela escuridão.

Enquanto procurava uma toalha esbarrou contra uma bancada, onde aproveitou para pousar a vela.

Com a toalha na mão, e guiada apenas pela luz fraquinha da vela, caminhou até ao box e deixou correr a água. Era quente, não muito, mas o suficiente para que ela relaxasse. Por momentos esqueceu que estava naquele lugar estranho, concentrando-se apenas na boa sensação que era a água quente e a espuma a escorrerem-lhe pelas costas.

Gritou alto, quebrando o silêncio, ao sentir algo estranho e frio a tocar-lhe as costas.

"-Hei, hei, para quê os gritos?"

Ela não o via lá muito bem, estava escuro e tinha a cara cheia de água, mas conseguia senti-lo bem perto.

"-O que é … o que estás aqui a fazer?" – Perguntou ainda com o coração acelerado de tamanho susto.

"-A apanhar banhos de sol. O que é que achas que eu estou a fazer?"

"-Mas eu estava aqui primeiro!"

"-E depois? Não vou correr o risco de ter de tomar banho com água gelada só porque a _'princesa'_ estava aqui primeiro."

Ela murmurou algo irritada e começou a tirar a espuma do corpo e dos cabelos.

"-Podes parar de te mexer? Não é como se estivéssemos numa banheira de uma suite presidencial."

Ele não respondeu, ou pelo menos não verbalmente, em vez disso sentiu-o aproximar-se, as mãos dele tocando-lhes na face levemente, primeiro no nariz depois nas bochechas e por fim nas laterais, encaixando perfeitamente. Arrepiou-se, a água deixara de correr quente, contrastando com a respiração dele bem perto da sua face. O beijo que trocaram em nada se parecia com um beijo, porque no escuro o melhor que conseguiram fazer foi chocar os narizes e beijar o canto da boca, um do outro. Ela riu, divertida, e passou as mãos atrás do pescoço dele tocando-lhe os cabelos, para ter a certeza que da próxima seria trocado um beijo a sério.

Não havia nada que pudesse culpar por aquele beijo além dela própria, nada de Fire Whiskey, nada de livre-trânsito de consciência, nada de nada. E para evitar mais uma das suas famosas crises de consciência e eterno arrependimento afastou-se dele com dificuldade.

"-Mas…" – Reclamou do afastamento dela.

Ela não respondeu, ainda com espuma no corpo e sem ver praticamente nada à sua frente, saiu do box. Demorou uns minutos para conseguir finalmente sair do banheiro, molhada e enrolada numa toalha fofa.

Agora, sentada na areia, com apenas uma toalha a cobrir-lhe o corpo não sabia qual arrependimento era maior, se o que achou que sentiria se ficasse ou o que efectivamente sentia por não ter ficado. Não valia a pena aquele sentimento irritante, muito menos quando estava presa num lugar com ele por tempo indefinido.

Era tempo de voltar para dentro, as suas pernas começavam a ficar dormentes de estar tanto tempo sentada na areia e os braços arrepiados da brisa gelada. Entrou devagar, talvez ele já estivesse a dormir e nem desse pela sua entrada.

"-Porquê fugir?" – Perguntou quando ela se sentou no cadeirão a sacudir os pés cheios de areia.

"-Para não me dar vontade de ser tua." – Respondeu sem pensar, arrependendo-se logo em seguida.

"-Essa foi original." – Concluiu sentando-se no cadeirão em frente do dela.

Instalou-se um silêncio profundo, os olhares desviados um do outro, focados num ponto distante, cruzando-se acidentalmente e afastando-se logo de seguida.

"-O que vais fazer assim que voltarmos?" – Agradecia pela pouca luz que havia, assim podia disfarçar melhor o facto de não conseguir parar de olhar para ele.

"-Quem disse que vamos voltar?" – Respondeu bruscamente. _'Não era necessário'_, pensou logo de seguida – "Vou viajar." – Respondeu num tom mais brando –"Era o que eu teria feito se não tivesse acordado aqui, teria viajado para New York."

"-Ah…"

"-E tu? Vais continuar em Paris?"

"-Não… Só quero voltar para casa, o quanto antes."

"-Tens a certeza? Paris é uma cidade fantástica."

"-Tenho a certeza, só quero voltar para casa." – Respondeu desviando o olhar do dele.

Mais silêncio e olhares incómodos, e bastou que passassem alguns minutos para ela ceder.

"-Eu… hum… acho melhor ir… vou para o… hum…quarto."

Ele assentiu vagamente, parecendo pouco interessado e ela caminhou até ao quarto sem mais demoras.

O sono não vinha, constatou depois de várias voltas na cama, de um lado para o outro. E se aquela cama confortável não a deixava dormir imaginava o estado em que ele estava naquele cadeirão. Podia tê-lo acordado, podia ter-lhe dito que a cama era extremamente fofa e que conseguiria adormecer num instante, mas ao vê-lo dormir, completamente torcido no cadeirão, não teve coragem de o fazer. Podia ter voltado para a cama, era um facto, mas já que não ia dormir mesmo ficou sentada no cadeirão, do outro lado da sala, apenas a observar.

Mas não demorou mais do que meros segundos para que o 'apenas observar' se transformasse numa vontade quase incontrolável de o tocar, nem que fosse para afastar a madeixa de cabelo que lhe caíra para a face durante o sono.  
Caminhou lentamente, tendo o maior cuidado para não o acordar. No caminho tropeçou num objecto qualquer, fazendo um grande barulho. Ele movimentou-se no cadeirão fazendo-a estacar por uns instantes. Ajeitou a toalha em torno do corpo e deu dois passos na direcção dele.

A sua mão tremia, com medo que ele acordasse, mas a vontade que tinha de afastar aquela madeixa de cabelo era bem maior que o medo. Tocou-o levemente, tão levemente que a madeixa de cabelo permaneceu no mesmo local. O toque foi mais firme da segunda vez, firme o suficiente para que ele se virasse no cadeirão. Parou durante uns segundos, a mão suspensa tal como a respiração, tentando decidir – ir ou ficar? Não faria mal se lhe tocasse só mais uma vez, faria?

Teve a sua resposta quase de imediato, sentindo o seu pulso a ser agarrado por ele, antes mesmo de voltar a tocá-lo. Estremeceu e tentou afastar-se dele, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi sentir o aperto dele a aumentar.

"-Eu… hum…" – A voz saiu rouca, vacilante, na incerteza de saber o que dizer.

De todas as coisas que pensou que ele faria, de todas as frases rudes que ele podia ter dito, o que fez foi a última coisa que lhe passava pela cabeça – puxou-a contra o seu corpo fazendo-a sentar nas suas pernas.

O gesto fora brusco, tanto que por uma fracção de segundo ela retraiu-se, nada que o toque suave dele nas suas costas não resolvesse.

"-Com vontade de ser minha agora?" – Sussurrou ao ouvido dela.

Corou violentamente, sem saber muito bem a razão, se pelo tom profundo dele, se pela frase ou se pelo facto de estar apenas de toalha.

Quando os lábios dele tocaram os seus correspondeu com vontade. As sensações, as emoções multiplicavam-se e ela tentava ao máximo não pensar no que estava a acontecer. Não queria fugir, queria fazer durar o sentimento de plenitude que era estar com ele.

Não percebeu quando a mão dele deixou de agarrar o seu pulso, ou pelo menos não deu conta disso até sentir a toalha a escorregar pelo seu corpo.

Os beijos eram ardentes, as carícias ousadas, e as respirações ofegantes, tornando a ansiedade e a excitação crescentes.

"-Não pares." – Reclamou quando as mãos dele se afastaram do seu corpo.

"-Normalmente é preciso tirar a roupa nestas situações…" – Disse.

Ela não respondeu, inclinou-se mais para ele e beijou-o lentamente. Com dificuldade e alguma ajuda as calças dele acabaram no chão, em cima da toalha que antes cobria o corpo dela. Sentiu as mãos dele, quentes a subirem lentamente pelas suas coxas.

Suprimiu um grito de surpresa quando ele se levantou de repente, agarrando-a com força, e caminhou até ao pequeno quarto. Assim que ele a pousou no chão ela não hesitou, empurrou-o fazendo cair na cama. Os carinhos, as atenções tinham sido deixadas para outra vez. Desta vez eles tinham pressa.

Debruçou-se sobre ele, os joelhos apoiados na cama e as mãos apoiadas no peito dele. Ouviu a respiração dele a acelerar à medida que as suas mãos desciam até ao elástico dos boxers. Podia ter feito aquilo com delicadeza, com sensualidade, fazendo-o ansiar um pouco mais. Mas não! Fê-lo de maneira rápida, atirando os boxers para trás de si e engatinhando sobre o corpo dele logo em seguida.

Outro grito de surpresa foi suprimido quando ele a fez girar, invertendo as posições – por mais que gostasse do jeito dela de comandar não suportava ficar muito tempo fora de controle. Os beijos eram ardentes e os gestos rápidos, apressados. Os toques dele demoravam-se pouco no corpo dela, não queria perder tempo em carícias.

Cruzou as pernas em torno da cintura dele, facilitando a união dos dois corpos. Foi rápido, o momento, os movimentos, a tensão crescente, até culminar em dois ou três segundos de prazer puro. Depois sentiu o cansaço a tomar o lugar do prazer, a respiração desacelerar e o corpo a ficar menos tenso. Só queria sentir os beijos dele no seu pescoço, lentos, carinhosos. Aos poucos a sua respiração foi voltando ao normal, os beijos dele foram cessando e os seus olhos tornaram-se mais pesados.

Sentou-se de rompante na cama, o seu corpo gelado e o barulho das ondas como som de fundo. A seu lado Draco dormia impávido e sereno e nem se moveu quando ela se levantou da cama. Caminhou até à sala, devagar para não tropeçar em nada e apanhou a toalha caída no chão, com que enrolou o corpo.

Estava quente do lado de fora da cabana, apesar da aragem gelada que soprava de quando em quando. Deixou que os seus pés se enterrassem na areia à medida que caminhava até à beira mar – era uma boa sensação.

Os seus pensamentos estavam bloqueados, não conseguia pensar em nada que não tivesse a ver com ele. Era como um disco riscado, sempre a repetir a mesma frase de uma canção, os toques dele repetidos vezes e vezes sem conta na sua cabeça, os beijos, as palavras, multiplicados sem fim. Voltou para dentro, talvez a escuridão da casa e o calor quase insuportável a fizessem pensar noutra coisa. Mas não, perto ou longe dele os pensamentos eram os mesmos.

Talvez fosse melhor dormir. Sim, dormir era uma boa solução. Deitada bem na ponta da cama, sem sequer lhe tocar. Demorou muito para que aqueles pensamentos abrandassem e ela caíssem no sono, principalmente depois dele a abraçar e a aconchegar de encontro ao seu peito.

- - -

Acordou de repente, com o choro aflito da filha. Ron dormia profundamente a seu lado, e nem pensou em acordá-lo. Andou apressada até ao cómodo ao lado, encontrando a pequena Sasha a chorar, sentada na cama.

"-Pronto, pronto princesa."

"-'Xonho' mau!"

"-Já está tudo bem agora." – Disse segurando na menina ao colo – "Vamos dormir?"

"-Conta 'istóia'."

"-Uma história, tudo bem. Era uma vez…"

"-Nã! Do 'livo'."

"-Do livro? Qual livro Sasha?"

"-O da 'istóia'!"

"-Vou buscar o livro princesa."

Levantou-se da cama da pequena e caminhou até ao seu quarto onde procurou pelo livro de histórias. Sem sucesso. Qualquer que fosse o local onde procurasse o resultado era sempre o mesmo – nada de livro.

"-Aqui está." – Pegou no livro e caminhou até à filha – "Encontrei princesa."

"-Boa!" – Sentou-se no colo da mãe e olhou para o livro.

Acendeu o candeeiro e só então reparou que o livro que segurava não era um livro de histórias e sim o livro de feitiços.

"-Era uma vez uma bruxa muito velha e muito má que morava numa torre muito alta." – Inventou folheando o livro – "Ela passava os dias a fazer feitiços e poções no seu grande caldeirão."

"-'Feiticos'?"

"-Sim! Feitiços terríveis, que ela inventava para fazer maldades. Para separar os príncipes das princesas."

"-Era como o 'feiticos'?"

"-Como eram? Deixa cá ver." – Folheou o livro apressadamente, sem encontrar nenhum feitiço que se adequasse à história. Olhou para as letras da página onde tinha parado, trocando algumas palavras o feitiço ficaria perfeito para a sua história – "A bruxa velha e má, sempre que acordava fazia um feitiço. Punha as mãos no ar e fazia a sua voz mais assustadora para dizer: _O príncipe e a princesa separados vão ficar! E tudo lhes vai correr mal, desde o amanhecer até ao deitar!"_ – Disse fazendo a menina rir – "Pronto princesa, é hora de dormir."

"-Mas e o 'feitico'?"

"-Não te preocupes, esse feitiço só afecta princesas crescidas." – Disse aconchegando-a.

Não tardou para que a pequena adormecesse. Ela caminhou até ao seu quarto e pousou o livro que segurava na mesa da cabeceira.

_'O Ron tem razão… estes feitiços não funcionam.'_

_- - -_

Não sabia dizer, quando acordou, quanto tempo tinha dormido ou qual a altura que tinha adormecido. O que sabia é que Draco Malfoy já não estava ao seu lado, ela já não estava na cama onde adormecera e as ondas do mar já não se ouviam.

Olhou em volta, alarmada, as ondas do mar tinham-se tornado uma constante e sem elas sentia-se perdida. As suas coisas estavam espalhadas pelo quarto e ela percebeu estar de volta ao _De Vendôme_. Era cedo, o sol mal entrava pela janela e ela tinha a nítida sensação que tudo aquilo não passara de um sonho.

O estranho é que ela ainda tinha os pés cheios de areia.

- - -

"-Ron, eu vou ver da Ginny."

"-Mas não tinhas uma conferência daqui a 5 minutos?"

"-Ron! É a tua irmã! Devias estar preocupado com ela! Estamos num país estranho, com pessoas que não conhecemos, algo pode ter acontecido!"

"-Achas mesmo Mione?"

"-Eu tenho cara de quem gosta de fazer dramas? Ela não apareceu nem uma vez ontem. O encarregado da entrada disse que não a viu, e o mesmo disse o maitre do restaurante."

"-Tentaste no quarto?"

"-É claro que tentei no quarto. Ela não me respondeu e eu não encontrei a chave do quarto dela que nós guardámos."

"-Eu dei-lha quando ela chegou do baile. Diz-se só uma coisa… por acaso tentaste abrir a porta com magia?" – Comentou com um sorriso fazendo a mulher corar.

"-Não me lembrei disso…" – Disse, quase num murmúrio.

"-Vai à tua conferência, eu vou ver dela."

"-Não, tu ficas com a Sasha e eu vou ver dela."

"-Mas e a conferência?"

"-Eu deixo essa passar. Olha pela Sasha, volto já."

Ele deu ombros, era verdade que Hermione não se preocupava à toa, mas também era verdade que Ginny era responsável o suficiente para deixar de dar notícias.

Bateu à porta do quarto da ruiva e esperou resposta. Nada, nem sinal dela. Tentou de novo, e outra vez a seguir dessa. Silêncio foi tudo o que ouviu. Discretamente murmurou um feitiço e abriu a porta lentamente. O quarto estava sem luz, a não ser o sol que entrava pela janela. Os seus sapatos fizeram algum barulho à medida que caminhava, como se estivesse a pisar pequenos fragmentos de vidro.

"-Areia?" – Questionou-se ao olhar para o chão – "Ginny?! Ginevra!"

"-Já vou!" – Ouviu.

"-Areia no chão?" – Perguntou assim que viu a ruiva, enrolada numa toalha e a pingar.

"-Aconteceu-me a coisa mais estranha do mundo Mione. Sonhei que estava numa ilha completamente deserta para além do Malfoy, e que nós… tínhamos dormido juntos. Quando acordei aqui estava enrolada naquela toalha…" – disse apontando para a toalha em cima da sua cama – "… e com os pés cheios de areia. Estranho, não?"

"-Tens a certeza que foi um sonho? Tu estiveste a dormir durante 24 horas? Isso é praticamente impossível, já para não falar que toalhas e areia não saem dos sonhos das pessoas."

"-O que podia ter sido então?"

"-Já consideraste a hipótese de ter mesmo acontecido?"

"-E como é que eu e o Malfoy íamos lá parar? E como é que eu voltava para cá?"

"-Eu não sei… mas sonho não foi com certeza. Não tocaste em nada que possa ter sido um botão de transporte?"

"-Não… eu estava a dormir e quando acordei estava lá, numa cabana numa ilha deserta."

"-O que aconteceu lá? Para além de tu e o Malfoy terem… dormido juntos."

"-Eu acordei lá, andei às voltas na cabana. Saí e caminhei até à beira-mar. Não havia lá nada, só areia. Areia, muito mar e o Malfoy a dormir no chão. Ele acordou com uma das ondas, acusou-me de o ter levado para lá. Eu voltei para dentro e deixei o Malfoy do lado de fora. Pensei que ele tivesse achado uma maneira de sair da ilha porque até ao anoitecer eu não o voltei a ver. Decidi tomar um banho mas ele apareceu para me atormentar. Voltei a sair da cabana e tornei a entrar. Falámos um pouco… dormi-mos juntos e quando acordei estava aqui."

"-Só isso?"

"-Que eu me lembre…"

"-Mas isso não explica o porquê de lá teres ido parar ou o porquê de teres voltado."

"-Queres saber? Não faz diferença. Eu estou de volta, pronta para voltar definitivamente para casa, pronta para esquecer o que aconteceu com o Harry, pronta para esquecer o que aconteceu com o Malfoy, pronta para começar de novo. Vou voltar para casa."

"-Voltar para casa?"

"-Sim, não quero esperar mais tempo, nem quero tomar mais do vosso tempo."

"-Mas…"

"-São as vossas férias. Aproveitem o vosso tempo em família."

"-Tens a certeza? Ainda tens mais uma semana e Paris é tão grande, tem tanta coisa para ver."

"-Obrigada Mione. Tudo o que eu quero é voltar para casa, para os sítios que eu conheço, para as pessoas com quem eu estou acostumada. Achas que me consegues arranjar um botão de transporte?"

"-Para amanhã?"

"-Para ontem." – Respondeu.

"-Tudo bem. Faço isso enquanto te arranjas e arrumas as tuas coisas."

Não demorou muito, 20 minutos depois as suas coisas estavam arrumadas e ela estava pronta para sair do seu quarto. Estava a apreciar a vista da janela do seu quarto quando ouviu as batidas na porta.

"-Entra!"

Não se voltou, queria aproveitar os seus últimos momentos ali para guardar na memória a bela vista.

"-Deixa o botão de transporte em cima da cama, já saio para me despedir de vocês e da Sasha."

Assustou-se. Esperava que fosse Hermione a entrar no quarto, a deixar o botão de transporte em cima da cama e a sair, mas a porta não tornou a abrir, em vez disso sentiu umas mãos fortes que a fizeram voltar.

"-O que é que tu…"

O beijo ansioso dele silenciou-a, tal como as carícias dele que percorriam o seu corpo.

"-Nã… eu vou embora… tu vais para New York… e…"

Ele não quis ouvir, nenhuma desculpa, nenhuma razão o ia parar naquele momento. Ela não o impediu, talvez porque ela queria aquilo tanto quanto ele. Não era uma despedida lamechas ou uma troca de juras de amor eterno – era apenas um encontro um tanto furtivo entre dois adultos não tão desconhecidos assim.

As mãos dela afundaram-se nos cabelos loiros no momento em que ele a ergueu. Os beijos eram fogosos, apressados, tanto que as respirações ficaram aceleradas num instante. Não queriam parar, nem o teriam feito se não fossem interrompidos.

"-Ginny!"

"-Já vou!" – Gritou de volta saindo do colo dele.

Ajeitou as roupas, os cabelos e respirou fundo tentando acalmar a sua respiração.

"-Eu…" – Ele respondeu com um beijo profundo.

"-Até qualquer dia." – E antes que ela pudesse ter respondido ele aparatou.

"-Ginny!"

"-Vou já… vou já!" – Disse caminhando até à porta – "Pronto, já aqui estou!"

"-Estavas a falar com alguém?" – Perguntou olhando em volta.

"-Não, não estava a falar com ninguém."

"-O Ron e a Sasha estão à tua espera. Ela fez um desenho para ti. Tens tudo pronto?"

"-As malas, preciso de as encolher."

"-Vai lá despedir-te deles, eu trato disso."

"-Obrigada. Eu não demoro."

"-Como correu?" – Perguntou minutos depois, quando a ruiva retornou ao quarto.

"-A Sasha não gostou muito da ideia de eu ir embora. Mas ela vai ficar bem."

"-Sabes que não tens de ir, pelo menos não tens de o fazer durante esta semana."

"-Eu sei, mas eu quero realmente ir. Também é só uma semana, não faria muita diferença."

"-Tudo bem, já não te tento impedir mais. Tinha só de ter a certeza que não tinhas mudado de ideias nesta última meia hora."

"-Não, continuo com a ideia de voltar para casa. Agora vou indo."

"-Já te despediste de tudo? De Paris?"

"-Sim, definitivamente já me despedi de Paris."

"-Então aqui está o teu botão de transporte." - Agarrou no botão de transporte, ansiosa por sentir o puxão no umbigo.

Voltar a casa e esquecer era definitivamente a melhor opção.

_**N/A:** _Fic escrita para o o III Challange de NC - A capa está no meu PhotoBucket

_Kika Felton  
07 / 01 / 07_


	2. Swing

**Romance é:**

**... swing**

**Sinopse: **Nunca tinha sido uma boa ideia dar ouvidos totalmente às ideias malucas da Luna e agora ela estava a comprovar isso mesmo. Naquela sala meio escura, e ao lado do seu marido, aquela ideia parecia cada vez mais infeliz. Mas também quem é que lhe tinha dito para dar ouvidos àquela doida? Tudo começou uma semana antes…

"-Que cara é essa Gin-Gin?" – Perguntou Luna vendo a amiga sentada no sofá com os braços pousados em cima das pernas e a cara sobre estes.

"-O que é que achas?"

"-Falta de alguma coisa em especial?" – Perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

"-E que tal atenção por exemplo? Desde que me casei só fico sozinha, não devia ser ao contrário?"

"-Hum…"

"-Não estás aqui para me apoiar?"

"-Sim, sim… Olha, tens de fazer algo especial para ele, uma surpresa, algo que aqueça as coisas!"

"-Oh sim! Aquecer uma pedra de gelo… Eu às vezes pergunto-me, mas para que raio é que eu me fui casar? Ainda para mais com ele… O que é que eu tinha na cabeça Luna?"

"-Tu estavas assim um bocadinho desesperada Ginny, principalmente desde que voltaste de Paris…"

"-Não me fales disso."

"-E queres que eu diga o quê? Não fui eu que me casei com o homem que me deixou!"

"-Super compreensiva."

"-Gin-Gin, olha para mim. Tens de fazer o que eu te digo, tenta conquistá-lo."

"-E eu quero conquistá-lo?"

"-Ginevra!" – Disse meio exaltada e com um ar sério.

Nunca tinha visto a Luna assim, ela era sempre despreocupada, brincalhona, mas naquele momento não transmitia nada disso.

"-Tu casaste com ele porque quiseste, porque não suportavas a ideia de ficar para sempre à espera do príncipe encantado para constituir família e ser feliz. E o Harry sempre foi o mais próximo disso para além do…"

"-Nem penses!" – Cortou num tom quase desesperado.

"-Que seja… não tiveste paciência para esperar, precipitaste-te e agora estás casada com o Harry. O máximo que podes fazer é impedir que ele passe o tempo com aquelas amantes todas e te dê a atenção que tu mereces. Portanto toma uma atitude, dá-lhe o que ele quer, compra uma lingerie ousada, prepara-lhe um jantar afrodisíaco e já está. Funciona sempre."

"-Luna, ele passa 6 horas comigo por dia, durante 5 das quais eu estou a dormir."

"-Há sempre 1 hora para aproveitar."

"-E se não resultar?"

A loira procurou algo freneticamente na sua bolsa durante uns segundos.

"-Se não resultar receio que esta seja a tua última hipótese, no entanto uma óptima hipótese." – Disse passando-lhe um cartão de visita para as mãos – "Eu e o Blaise já experimentámos… se não resultar com vocês dou o caso como perdido. Qualquer coisa diz ao segurança o meu nome… Vou indo agora."

E sem que a ruiva tivesse tempo de perguntar o que era aquilo e quem era o segurança Luna aparatou.

"-'Swing'." – Leu em voz alta a frente do cartão de veludo roxo com letras douradas. No verso, em letras mais pequenas mas igualmente douradas, brilhava uma morada que ela desconhecia.

**. . . &&&&& . . .**

O jantar estava pronto – a pimenta, o chocolate, os morangos e o champanhe faziam parte da ementa feita para impressionar – o vinho estava servido, as velas estavam acesas e as luzes restantes apagadas. Já só faltava ele.

Não teve de esperar muito, certificara-se que ele ia estar em casa a horas de ser surpreendido.

"-O que é isto Ginny?"

"-Uma surpresa, o que mais poderia ser?"

"-Porquê hoje?"

"-Porque não?"

"-Não comemoramos nada hoje, nada de importante…" – Disse afrouxando a gravata depois de deixar cair a pasta no sofá da sala.

"-O facto de estarmos casados não é o suficiente? Temos estado pouco tempo juntos, e qualquer oportunidade é digna de ser aproveitada, não achas?"

"-Que seja…"

Não tinha tomado consciência do ponto de viragem dele. Talvez as coisas tivessem ocorrido de coisa gradual. Até reatarem ele mostrara-se irresistivelmente carinhoso e sedutor, mas depois pouco a pouco deixaram de aparecer flores, bombons, poemas ou declarações de amor. Deixou de haver tempo, carinho ou qualquer tipo de intimidade. Casados há pouco mais de um ano parecia que tinham vivido uma vida inteira juntos, convivido e partilhado tudo o que havia para ser partilhado e ela não podia ser mais infeliz com tudo aquilo.

Ela tentara incitá-lo durante todo o jantar, o seu pé subindo lentamente pela perna dele, as propostas indecentes e o seu tom de voz sedutor, e tudo o que recebera em troca resumia-se a um olhar indiferente.

Farta de toda aquela indiferença levantou-se do seu lugar e caminhou até ao outro lado da mesa, ocupando lugar no colo dele.

"-Vais dar-me atenção agora ou preciso de ser mais violenta?" – Perguntou num tom agressivo desapertando a gravata dele por completo.

E finalmente ela viu uma reacção nele, depois de tanto tempo, e não a soube identificar.

"-Isso é um sim ou um não?" – Perguntou no mesmo tom, assistindo em seguida a uma cena nunca antes vista, o famoso Harry Potter a gaguejar.

"-Sss…sim, sim"

Adorou aquela sensação de o poder controlar com algumas palavras. Subitamente sentiu as mãos dele no fundo das suas costas puxando-a, aproximando mais os dois corpos. E tinha sido tão fácil que ela mal podia acreditar, um conjunto de palavras ditas de forma agressiva e ali estava ele a beijá-la e acariciá-la como se não houvesse amanhã.

"-Custava muito dar-me alguma atenção?" – Perguntou abrindo os botões da camisa dele, com alguma violência.

Ela conseguia sentir quanto ele estava excitado, ver como a respiração dele estava acelerada e os lábios entreabertos, e acima de tudo ela podia ver aquele olhar desejoso que já não via há tanto tempo. Ele não respondeu e ela soube o que tinha de fazer - provocá-lo só um pouco mais.

O seu corpo moveu-se sobre o dele, lentamente enquanto as suas mãos lhe desciam pelo peito arranhando-o. E soube que tinha ganho aquela pequena batalha quando ouviu o estrondo do prato a partir-se no chão.

Harry elevou-a um pouco, o suficiente para que ela ficasse sentada na mesa. As mãos dele subiam pelas suas coxas, não tão lentamente como ela desejaria. Ali não havia carinho, amor ou qualquer coisa parecida, era desejo, puro e simples desejo. Ela estava deitada na mesa, desimpedida porque tudo o que lá estava tinha sido atirado para o chão segundos antes, e olhava ansiosamente para o moreno. Ele não reparou na lingerie nova, ou em qualquer outra coisa – não se preocupou em satisfaze-la ou em dar-lhe atenção. E ali estava ela, segurando o colarinho dele com uma mão e a mesa com a outra, olhando para Harry ofegante e satisfeito.

"-Harry…?"

Ele, para não variar, não respondeu. Afastou-se dela, apertou as calças e saiu da sala em direcção ao quarto. Ela agarrou no saleiro, a única coisa que ainda estava em cima da mesa e atirou-o ao chão irritada.

**. . . &&&&& . . .**

"-Mas foi assim tão mau?"

"-Mau? Já tive aulas de História da Magia melhores! Ele mal notou que eu estava lá. E quando acabou trancou-se no quarto."

"-Hum… sabes… eu pensava que seria mais fácil. Podes sempre tentar o swing… não vai resolver nada entre vocês mas tu vais divertir-te imenso."

"-Mas o que raio é isso?"

"-Em palavras simples é uma troca de casais. Durante aquele momento vocês trocam de parceiro e passam a noite como quiserem. Sexualmente falando, claro."

"-Como é que eu me vou divertir imenso Luna? Eu só queria que o Harry me desse atenção… aliás, ele não vai querer ir."

"-Bem atenção não te vai faltar se fores e além do mais podes ir sozinha, não acredito é que o Harry te deixe sozinha."

"-Eu não sei se é uma grande ideia…"

"-Faz assim… pensa no assunto, fala com o Harry, aparece por lá… e se não gostares podes sempre voltar para trás. Eu e o Blaise vamos no sábado, se te decidires avisa. Agora passando a outro assunto, tens alguma lingerie nova para usar no sábado?" – Perguntou com um sorriso fazendo também a amiga rir.

**. . . &&&&& . . .**

Passara horas a olhar para o pequeno cartão, tentando decidir o que fazer. Por um lado tinha a sua consciência, os valores do que estava certo e errado, e aquilo definitivamente não lhe parecia nada certo. Mas por outro lado estava os conselhos de Luna e a sua frustração. E esse segundo lado parecia bem mais forte que o primeiro.

Luna tinha feito de tudo para que ela fosse, inclusivamente comprado uma lingerie vermelha do mais provocador. Então respirou fundo fechou os olhos e decidiu: _Eu vou!_

Não tinha nem acabado de formular a sua decisão totalmente quando a porta se abriu e Harry entrou.

"-Boa noite."

"-Boa noite." – Respondeu meio nervosa, dizia-lhe ou não? – "Já vais dormir?"

"-Vou trabalhar para o escritório, porquê?"

"-Por nada, eu vou sair." – Disse caminhando até ao quarto.

Ele não disse nada, o que podia ser um bom ou mau sinal – bom porque ele podia não estar zangado com o facto dela querer sair, mau porque ele podia estar completamente indiferente ao que ela fazia ou deixava de fazer.

"-Onde é que tu pensas que vais assim?" – Perguntou bastante tempo depois, entrando no quarto enquanto ela acabava de apertar a lingerie.

"-Não estavas a trabalhar?"

"-Estranhei a tua demora para sair. Mas ainda não me respondeste."

"-Isso é só curiosidade ou estás preocupado?"

"-Eu posso ser muitas coisas, mas não sou burro o suficiente para deixar a minha mulher sair assim sem saber onde é que ela vai."

"-Se for só orgulho ferido não tens de te preocupar, ninguém vai ficar a saber que a mulher de Harry Potter se anda a divertir sem ele. E se estás tão preocupado podes sempre vir."

"-Onde é que vais afinal?"

"-Vou divertir-me, com ou sem ti." – Acabou de apertar o ziper lateral do vestido negro e justo e passou-lhe o cartão roxo que Luna lhe tinha dado – "Boa noite Harry." – E aparatou.

A sua respiração estava acelerada e o seu coração batia rapidamente. Olhou em volta, era um local escuro aquele, escuridão essa quebrada pela forte luz néon vermelha ao longe – SWING – era o que dizia em letras garrafais. Ajeitou o vestido, agitou o cabelo e preparou-se mentalmente para avançar.

Um barulho de aparatação fez com que ela estacasse afinal, segundo Luna, aquilo era totalmente muggle.

"-Ginny?"

Oh não! Harry tinha vindo! Ela pensou em desistir, voltar para casa e trancar-se no quarto, esquecer aquela ideia completamente tresloucada.

"-Harry, o que raio estás tu aqui a fazer?"

"-Ora, não vou deixar que te divirtas sozinha."

"-E eu que por momentos pensei que me ias impedir de fazer uma loucura."

"-As loucuras são boas às vezes, tu própria me disseste isso quando voltaste de França, não sei porque o disseste mas parecias bem convicta."

Ela forçou-se a não pensar em algo que se tivesse passado em França, ela odiava pensar nisso, lembrar-se do que se tinha passado.

"-Vamos entrar." – Disse ajeitando o vestido, uma última vez.

Os seus saltos altos faziam barulho enquanto caminhava, deixando-a ainda mais ansiosa. Quando chegaram à porta um enorme homem barrou-lhes a entrada.

"-Vêm da parte de quem?" – perguntou sem interesse com os braços cruzados de forma ameaçadora.

"-Luna Lovegood." – Estranhamente o homem abriu um sorriso e cedeu-lhes a passagem.

"-Divirta-se Ginny."

"-Como é que ele sabia o teu nome?" – Perguntou-lhe enquanto atravessavam um corredor escuro.

E ela, tal como ele lhe fizera tantas vezes, não respondeu. Não demorou mais que uns segundos para que chegassem a uma salinha fracamente iluminada onde uma rapariga nova e vestida de uma forma bem provocadora os interpelou.

"-Boa noite." – Esticou as mãos na direcção deles mostrando-lhes o que pareciam ser umas máscaras – "Ponham-nas. Assim que se sentirem prontos entrem, o Sr. pela porta esquerda e a Sra. pela porta direita. Divirtam-se."

Agora a ideia não lhe parecia assim tão promissora, parecia cada vez mais infeliz.

"-Nós vamos ficar separados?" – Perguntou Harry, interrompendo os seus pensamentos.

"-E não foi para isso que vieram?"

Ginny não esperou qualquer resposta de Harry, para entrar na sala que a rapariga lhe tinha indicado. A sala onde entrou não era muito mais iluminada que a anterior mas estava certamente mais cheia.

Percebeu Luna ao fundo, também ela com uma máscara a cobrir-lhe os olhos.

"-Vieste!"

"-Eu e o meu maridinho."

"-Conseguiste convence-lo?"

"-Só lhe disse que me ia divertir, com ou sem ele."

Luna sorriu, como se estivesse bastante orgulhosa.

"-Vais divertir-te tanto."

"-Será que vou?"

"-Claro que vais, e como eu te disse, qualquer coisa voltas para casa."

"-Como é que isto funciona?"

"-Estás a ver aquela mesa ali no centro?" – Ginny assentiu – "Pois então, daqui a pouco entra uma daquelas raparigas como a que viste na entrada com uma taça cheia de objectos, um de cada homem na sala ao lado – tu escolhes um qualquer que corresponde ao homem com quem vais passar a noite. Tem atenção aos objectos, não vás tu escolher o do Harry."

"-Com a sorte que eu tenho o Harry não seria o pior que me podia acontecer."

Não demorou muito para que a cena que Luna tinha descrito acontecesse. As várias mulheres que estavam na sala aproximaram-se da mesa, nenhuma delas querendo ser a primeira a escolher. Então Luna aproximou-se e esticou o braço, tirando lá de dentro um daqueles prendedores de gravata.

"-Força Gin-Gin." – Sussurrou ao ouvido da amiga.

_'Qual é a pior coisa que me pode acontecer?_' – pensou ao tirar de dentro da taça um fio de prata comprido com uma medalha estranha.

"-Quarto 7." – Disse a rapariga apontando para uma outra porta no fundo da sala.

Ela saiu, entrando noutro corredor pouco iluminado, com várias portas de madeira escura.

"-Porta 7." – Murmurou parando em frente da porta.

Respirou fundo prendendo o fio de prata com força. Levou a mão à maçaneta da porta e girou-a. Fosse como fosse não estava preparada para o que aconteceu a seguir.

O quarto era grande, bem maior do que imaginara, e tal como todo aquele local era fracamente iluminado – por algumas velas, reparou. Reparou também na mesa ao fundo, do outro lado da grande cama, cheia de pequenos apetrechos, como garrafas pequenas de óleos perfumados, uma taça de morangos e a reluzir à luz das velas um par de algemas.

Sentou-se na ponta da cama, estranhamente descontraída para a situação, tão descontraída que mal notou uma porta a abrir-se do lado oposto onde ela entrara.

O barulho dos passos dele fez com que o olhasse. Apesar de não lhe ver parte da cara, coberta pela máscara, parecia-lhe um homem atraente, alto, o cabelo claro e com um corpo extremamente…_'proporcional'_- pensou.

"-Tenho algo teu…" – Disse, tirando a desenvoltura não sabia de onde, e elevando o fio de prata a altura dos olhos.

Ele caminhou até à ruiva, lentamente e pegou no fio tocando com as pontas dos dedos na mão dela. Arrepiou-se, o quarto estava quente ela própria estava com calor e não esperava pelo toque gelado dele. Observou atentamente quando ele elevou as mãos prendendo o fio em torno do pescoço. Mordeu o lábio inferior ao vê-lo, nunca um gesto tão banal lhe parecera tão sexy. E foi então que ele desfez o laço que prendia a máscara perto da sua cara e toda a magia se quebrou.

"-Tu?" – Perguntou num misto de admiração e desilusão.

"-É assim que se trata os amigos Ginevra?"

"-Como… como é que tu…?"

"-É preciso perguntar? Esse cabelo é difícil de esquecer, já para não falar…"

"-Chega!" – Cortou – "Eu não quero ouvir mais nada." – Disse irritada tirando a máscara dos olhos e levantando-se da cama.

"-Hei! Qual é a pressa? Da última vez que te vi não estavas assim tão ansiosa para ir embora."

"-Da última vez que eu te vi disseste que ias para Nova York. Espero que tenha sido uma boa viagem."

"-Um ano em Nova York não faz mal a ninguém." – Disse calmamente sentando-se no sitio onde ela estivera segundos antes – "E tu? Tiveste um ano animado?"

"-Sabes, eu não tenho de te ouvir."

"-E no entanto ainda não foste embora."

"-Tens de ser sempre tão irritante?"

"-Tens de ser sempre tão escorregadia no que toca a perguntas?"

"-Não foi um bom ano, ok?" – Desabafou, descruzando os braços que nem tinha percebido cruzar – "Eu casei, mas como vez não foi lá um grande negócio."

"-Eu sei, vi o Potter lá fora. Com uma cicatriz daquele tamanho nem uma máscara de cara inteira ele passava desapercebido."

"-O que é que tu estás a fazer num sítio destes? Não é muito baixo nível para um Malfoy?"

"-E para uma Potter?"

"-Vais parar com a conversa ou vou ter de trocar de quarto?" – Perguntou irritada.

Ele levantou-se da cama e caminhou até ela olhando-a daquela forma que a arrepiava. Era daquele olhar que sentia falta, daquele desejo, daquele toque quente dele, do perfume e principalmente dos beijos. E era aquilo que ela tinha tentado esquecer durante todo o ano, aquela sensação maravilhosa de se sentir completamente indispensável e desejada. Era por tudo aquilo que ela impedia qualquer um de mencionar a viagem a Paris e muito menos o nome dele. E agora o que mais quisera esquecer estava ali, bem na sua frente.

Tremeu quando ele a ergueu segurando-a pela cintura e a beijou com violência. Cruzou as pernas em torno dele e mal deu conta quando as suas unhas se cravaram no pescoço dele tornando o beijo ainda mais luxurioso. O corpo do loiro prensava o seu de forma necessitada e as mãos, que a seguravam, iam puxando o vestido cada vez mais para cima.

"-Pensei que um ano te tivesse tornado mais paciente." – Murmurou quando ele lhe beijava o pescoço em direcção ao colo.

Ele parou de a beijar no mesmo instante e olhou-a, depois, e sem que ela esperasse, agarrou-a com mais força e caminhou até à cama deitando-a.

"-Agora vais ter de pedir, com todas as palavras." – Murmurou tocando as coxas dela, por baixo do vestido, com a ponta dos dedos.

Afastou-se dela, deixando-a frustrada, e caminhou até à mesa, sobre o olhar atento da ruiva.

"-O que é isso?"

Ele não respondeu, em vez disso ela viu-o a erguer umas algemas brilhantes e uma taça pequena.

"-Tu não me vais prender com isso." – Avisou.

"-Claro que não." – Respondeu irónico pousando a taça na cama.

Debruçou-se sobre ela, lentamente, tocando o corpo dela da forma mais leve possível. Até o beijo que trocaram era leve, um roçar de lábios provocador. Estava tão concentrada no toque dele que não percebeu as mãos do loiro lentamente a juntar as suas contra o colchão fofo acima das suas cabeças. Porém o barulho metálico foi forte o suficiente para que ela o ouvisse e percebesse que estava não só com as mãos presas uma à outras mas como também presa à cama.

"-Eu disse que…"

"-A chave está em cima da mesa." – Disse beijando-lhe o pescoço à medida que falava – "Queres mesmo que a vá buscar?"

Ela respondeu cruzando as pernas em torno da cintura dele.

"-Tomo isso como um não." – As mãos dele tocavam as coxas dela, levemente, decidido a provocá-la.

Não demorou muito para que sentisse a respiração dela apressada, num crescente de excitação. Era tão fácil deixa-la assim, completamente rendida, totalmente excitada.

"-O que é que eu vou fazer contigo agora?" – Perguntou com um sorriso que a fez arrepiar.

"-O que quiseres."

"-Eu disse que tinhas de pedir, com todas as palavras."

"-Tira o meu vestido, está a incomodar-me."

Ele sorriu de novo, aquele era um vestido verdadeiramente incómodo no momento. Abriu o ziper lateral lentamente, aproveitando para tocar o corpo dela. Via a impaciência espelhada na face da ruiva, frustrada pela demora. Tocava-a sem pressas com os lábios e com as pontas dos dedos, o pescoço, os seios, o ventre e o interior das coxas.

Observou-o atentamente, enquanto ele se sentava e alcançava a taça que tinha pousado na cama minutos antes.

"-Fecha os olhos." – Pediu, pedido que ela aceitou sem contestar.

Sentiu o corpo dele a debruçar-se sobre o seu, e a respiração dele forte no seu pescoço, aumentando a sua ansiedade. E foi quando sentiu, algo quente e suave a tocar o seu pescoço seguido da boca dele, beijando, lambendo e trincando levemente a sua pele. Abriu os olhos, curiosa, ao mesmo tempo que sentiu os lábios dele sobre os seus. Era um beijo lento, suave e principalmente doce, doce como o chocolate. Quando o beijo terminou ela teve oportunidade de ver o morango que ele segurava, totalmente coberto de chocolate, que usava para espalhar sobre o seu colo.

"-O que achas deste corpete?" – Perguntou passando as mãos no corpo dela, já sem segurar o morango.

"-Apertado, imensamente apertado." – Olhou-o esperando que ele tomasse a iniciativa a livrasse do corpete vermelho – "Tira-o." – Ordenou, percebendo que ele não faria nada que não lhe pedisse.

Ele colocou o morango de volta na taça, sem nunca desviar o olhar do dela, e começou lentamente a tirar-lhe o corpete. Nunca imaginou conseguir reunir tanto a sua concentração e atrasar tanto os seus movimentos. Nunca imaginou demorar tanto a desfazer os delicados laços de seda que prendiam as laterais do corpete dela. Nunca imaginou poder resistir-lhe por tanto tempo.

"-E o que vai ser agora?" – Perguntou enquanto atirava o corpete para trás das costas.

"-Quero que me soltes destas algemas." – Disse com a voz trémula, ao sentir os beijos dele no seu ventre.

Ele afastou-se, lentamente, fazendo-a respirar fundo e arrepender-se de lhe ter pedido para a soltar. Ele caminhou até à mesa, onde estava a pequena chave brilhante, demorando mais tempo do que ela podia imaginar.

Ele parou em frente da cama, olhando para ela seriamente, brincando com a chave pequena entre os dedos.

"-Estás à espera de quê?"

"-Que o digas."

"-Tira-me as algemas e no caminho despe a camisa."

Ele riu e debruçou-se sobre ela sussurrando:

"-Não, tu vais fazer isso, assim que eu te soltar."

Ela sorriu, principalmente por sentir as suas mãos livres. Assim que pode alcançou os botões da camisa dele e abriu-os um por um, demorando o máximo tempo que conseguiu – não foi muito, porque estava mais ansiosa do que imaginava.

"-E depois eu é que sou o apressado."

Ela sorriu antes de o beijar. Não precisava de o mandar corresponder, ou de o mandar tocar-lhe, essa fase estava esquecida, tal como as algemas em cima da cama. Agora ele estava tão ansioso quanto ela.

Rapidamente as roupas estavam espalhadas, tanto na cama como no chão, e os corpos colados um ao outro.

Ele moveu-se lentamente sobre ela, unindo os dois corpos.

Não se preocupavam em ser carinhosos, não quando sentir o corpo um do outro estava em questão. Os gestos e os movimentos eram bruscos e apressados e os beijos eram carregados de luxúria.

Ele parou de se movimentar, abruptamente, e a resposta inicial dela foi apertar os lençóis de seda com mais força, fazendo-os escorregar entre os dedos.

"-Eu… não me… esqueci." – Murmurou ele ofegante ao ouvido dela.

Ela sentia o prazer e a tensão acumulados até ali a desvanecerem-se rapidamente.

"-Pede." – Disse num suspiro, fazendo-a tremer.

E ela assim o fez. Lentamente, e o melhor que pode, enrolou as pernas em torno da cintura dele e sussurrou-lhe que continuasse.

Ele respondeu. Movimentou-se, porém muito mais devagar do que esperou.

"-Podes…?" –Ele movimentou-se mais rápido, mas só por segundos, retomando o ritmo lento logo em seguida – "… mais…depressa…"

E acedendo ao pedido ofegante dela, o loiro aumentou o seu ritmo. Sentiu a tensão a crescer de novo, como uma onda que avançava pelo seu corpo, e dentro de pouco tempo, com um gemido suprimido contra o ombro dele e as unhas cravadas no seu pescoço, chegou ao clímax.

Agora que os corpos estavam separados, mas ainda enroscados um no outro, a sua respiração parecia não querer abrandar. Talvez fosse o efeito dos movimentos suaves que ele fazia com a ponta dos dedos em torno do seu umbigo.**  
**Inspirou profundamente uma última vez, a sua respiração estava agora – finalmente – calma.

"-Onde vais?" – Ouviu-o perguntar.

Não lhe respondeu, continuou apenas a vestir-se. Ele esticou-se na cama, e sem se levantar puxou-a pelo braço.

"-Não gosto de falar sozinho. Perguntei onde vais."

"-Embora."

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar estranho, a sobrancelha erguida em interrogação.

"-Não esperavas que eu ficasse aqui a noite toda pois não?" – Perguntou retoricamente, abrindo a porta do quarto.

"-Quer dizer que isto é uma despedida então."

"-Despedida?"

"-Não esperavas que eu ficasse para sempre pois não?" - Disse ironicamente – "Vou voltar para Nova York." – Disse calmamente – "Tenho negócios pendentes lá." – Concluiu em forma de justificação.

"-Não precisas de justificar, afinal só dormimos juntos 3 vezes." – Respondeu saindo do quarto em seguida.

Podia ter voltado para trás, vontade não foi o que lhe faltou, mas não o fez. O seu orgulho era muito mais forte que toda a vontade que tinha. Ainda foi capaz de ouvir um baque surdo na madeira e depois um distante urro de dor – tinha a certeza que ele tinha acabado de esmurrar a mesinha de cabeceira.

**. . . &&&&& . . .**

"-E que tal Gin-Gin?"

A ruiva ignorou a pergunta continuando a comer o gelado de chocolate enorme que tinha à sua frente.

"-Ginevra Weasley Potter!" – Chamou – "Estou a falar contigo!"

"-Disseste alguma coisa?" – Perguntou erguendo os olhos e encarando a amiga.

"-Como foi ontem?"

"-Ontem…Ora Luna! O que queres que diga?!"

"-Como é que ele era? Foi bom? O que é que o Harry achou?"

"-Não faço ideia do que o Harry achou, não falo com ele desde ontem à noite."

"-E o resto, como é que foi?"

"-Não te vou contar como foi!"

"-Oh… Diz-me ao menos, ele era bom?"

"-Não vou contar." – Disse com um sorriso. Adorava ver Luna curiosa.

"-Tu vais contar-me, não agora, nem mais logo, mas vais contar-me!"

"-Talvez conte."

"-Se não contares não digo algo que tinha para te dizer."

"-Não tens nada para me contar, dizes isso só para me provocar."

"-Nunca vais saber Ginny."

Luna era curiosa, mas ela era muito mais!

"-Ok, ok. Ela era bom. Agora o que é que me ias contar?!"

"-Não adivinhas quem o Blaise viu ontem!"

"-Onde?"

"-No Swing! Vou dar-te uma pista, tem camisas mais caras que todo o nosso guarda-roupa." – Ao ver a confusão da amiga continuou – "E um cabelo que mais loiro é impossível."

Ela sabia perfeitamente de quem a amiga estava a falar, era apenas mais cómodo fazê-la pensar que não.

"-Não faço ideia Luna."

"-O Malfoy! O Draco Malfoy estava lá!"

"-No Swing?!"- Disse com espanto fingido – "O que raio estava ele lá fazer?"

"-O Blaise não sabe, não lhe falou. Mas tinha a certeza que era ele."

"-Não fazia ideia que ele tinha voltado. A última vez que soube dele, estava a caminho de Nova York."

"-O Blaise já me tinha falado sobre o retorno dele… Não te disse nada porque…"

"-Eu não tinha interesse em saber!"

"-Vais procurá-lo?"

"-Não sei se já te contei, mas eu sou casada."

"-E depois? Ontem também eras casada! Não tem mal se o procurares para um almoço ou um jantar ou…"

"-Chega Luna!"

"-Eu ia dizer uma conversa! Então vais ter com ele ou não?"

"-Algo me diz que ele não vai estar disponível para mim durante algum tempo." – Respondeu levantando-se da cadeira e pegando em todas os sacos de compras a seu lado.

"-Hei Gin! O que queres dizer com isso?"

"-Nada… só um pressentimento." – Concluiu deixando a amiga ainda mais curiosa do que antes.

Luna saberia do que falava Ginevra se tivesse olhado com mais atenção para as montras das lojas à sua volta. Numa das muitas lojas que se apresentavam dos dois lados a rua um cartaz anunciava a capa do próximo número de uma dessas revistas para adolescentes: "Draco Malfoy confirma: viagem a Nova York terá regresso em breve."

**. . . &&&&& . . .**

Luna tentou insistir durante algum tempo na ideia de que Ginny deveria vivamente continuar a fazer swing. Mas a ruiva não o tornou a fazer, não via aspecto positivo nenhum nessa situação.

A vida de Ginevra não melhorou muito durante os meses que se seguiram. O seu contacto com Harry era cada vez mais reduzido, eram poucas as vezes que se encontravam e quando isso acontecia eles explodiam numa discussão violenta e ficavam sem se ver durante uma semana.

"-Eu acho que devíamos desistir." – Disse pesadamente deitando-se ao lado dele na cama. Não fazia sequer meia hora que tinham tido uma das já famosas discussões. Naquela noite, porém, ele não tinha saído de casa com uma batida forte da porta da rua.

"-Desistir do quê Ginevra?"

"-De tentar fazer com que este casamento resulte Harry. Eu sei que tu não queres mais e tu sabes que eu também já não desejo isto."

"-Não sei do que falas mas…"

"-Harry…" – Suspirou – "Eu adoro-te, juro que sim, mas isto já não é um casamento, nós já não nos amamos e…"

"-Mas eu…"

"-Quando foi a última vez que jantámos juntos? Quando foi a última vez que tivemos uma conversa decente? Quando foi a última vez que fizemos amor?"

"-Sabes bem que trabalho muito e…"

"-Faz uma hora que chegaste a casa e desde então já discutimos 3 vezes. E esta conversa que estamos a ter agora é a primeira decente destas duas semanas. Antes desta falámos sobre nascimento do Zach. Como é que é possível não saberes que os teus dois melhores amigos tinham acabado de ter um filho?"

Harry suspirou. Ginevra sabia que ele não fazia intencionalmente, mas cada vez mais ele se afastava do mundo que fora o seu, esquecendo-se não só dela, como de Ron e Hermione.

"-O meu trabalho… eu prometo que…"

"-Vamos fazer pela primeira vez uma coisa sem discutirmos?"

"-O que vão dizer quando souberem que nós…?"

"-Dizes às revistas que houve um conflito de interesses no nosso casamento. Eles não precisam saber mais nada."

"-Tens a certeza que é isto que queres?"

"-É isto que acho correcto." – Admitiu.

Podia não ser a mulher mais feliz do mundo, mas custava-lhe separar-se definitivamente do homem que amara durante tanto tempo.

**. . . &&&&& . . .**

"-Tu o quê?!" – perguntou Luna aparentemente escandalizada.

"-Pedi o divorcio."

"-Mas o que é que o Harry disse? Ele não concordou, pois não?"

"-Claro que concordou! Porque não havia de o fazer?"

"-O que vão dizer as revistas quando vocês se separarem?" – Perguntou seriamente, fazendo a amiga rir.

"-Sinceramente, eu suporto o que possam dizer. Continuar casada com Harry já não era uma opção."

"-E o que vais fazer agora?"

"-Vou voltar ao meu antigo apartamento e vou refazer a minha vida."

"-Pareces convicta." – Disse com um sorriso – "Que tal uma noite de swing para comemorar?"

"-Eu não vou voltar ao swing Luna. Mas se quiseres podemos sair só nós as duas."

"-Antes disso, vamos a um brinde. À tua nova vida, cheia de homens e outras coisas boas!" – Disse sorridente chocando o seu copo com o da ruiva.

"-E viva à mudança!" – Concluiu, sem mesmo sonhar com a mudança que estava para acontecer, que ia virar a sua vida de cabeça para baixo.

**Continua… **

N/A: Fic escrita para o II Challenge 1ª Vez - A capa está no meu Photobucket, e as respostas aos comentários no Profile.

Próximo capítulo em breve : )

_Kika Felton  
21/02/2007_


	3. Uma sessão de fotos e um par de meias

**III**

**Romance é: **

… **uma sessão de fotos e um par de meias.**

Acordou irritada, tal como tinha vindo a acontecer nas duas últimas semanas.

"-Maldita canalização muggle!" – Reclamou tal como reclamava todas as manhãs das duas últimas semanas.

Entrou no box e tomou um duche rápido, vestindo-se em seguida.

"-Tia Gin! Tia Gin!" – Gritou uma menina entrando pelo quarto a dentro.

"-Sim Sasha?"

"-O pequeno-almoço já tá pronto."

"-Ok princesa, a Tia Gin vai já."

A menina sorriu e saiu do quarto, tal como tinha entrado, a correr.

Suspirou fundo. Adorava estar ali, com os seus sobrinhos, mas não era capaz de deixar de sentir falta do seu apartamento.

"-Bom dia Gin."- Ouviu assim que entrou na cozinha.

"-Bom dia Ron." – Respondeu sentando-se à mesa – "A Hermione?"

"-Está a acabar de vestir o Zack. Cuidado com o leite Sasha."

"-Sim papá."

Sorriu ao ver a menina de cinco anos a levar a caneca à boca sem entornar o leite.

"-Bom dia Ginny."

"-Olá Mione. Bom dia Zack." – O bebé gargalhou e a ruiva pegou-o ao colo.

"-Gin…"

"-Sim Ron?" – Perguntou sem desviar os olhos do bebé moreno que segurava.

"-Hoje à noite vamos dar um jantar e…"

"-Tudo bem, eu sei. Fico com o Zack e a Sasha n'A Toca."

"-Não."

"-Não?"

"-Não. Na verdade eu e a Mione queremos-te cá, até porque a Luna vai trazer um amigo."

"-Um amigo? Que amigo?"

"-Não sei. Coisas dela e da Mione."

"-Que amigo Mione?"

"-Oh. Ninguém de estranho." – Respondeu pegando no filho ao colo.

"-Então? Não te importas de ficar?"

"-Mas e o Zack e a Sasha?"

"-Sabes, os pais vão adorar tomar conta deles."

"-Pois vão…"

"-Vou sair." – Disse minutos depois.

"-Toma cuidado Gin."

Ela revirou os olhos perante o comportamento habitual do irmão.

"-Só estou preocupado."

"-Eu sei…"

"-Só mais uma coisinha!"

"-Não falar com bruxos estranhos, sim eu sei Ron!" – Brincou.

"-Isso também. Mas acho que devias saber que já está tudo arranjado no teu apartamento. As canalijações muggles já estão boas."

"-Canali-za-ções, Ron, canalizações."

"-Ou isso."

"-Então eu não venho a casa até à hora do jantar. Vou matar saudades do meu apartamento lindo."

"-Tia Gin, posso ir contigo? Posso?"

"-Sasha!"

"-Mas papá…"

"-Podes sim princesa linda, mas tens de arranjar as tuas coisas, porque vamos almoçar à Toca." – Disse Ginny.

"-Posso ir papá? Posso?"

"-Não sei…"

"-Eu dou sempre a mão à tia Gin. Deixa eu ir! Deixa!"

"-Tudo bem princesa. Pede à mamã para arrumar as tuas coisas."

A menina correu para fora da cozinha voltando pouco depois com uma pequena mochila rosa às costas.

"-Já tá!"

"-Vá princesa, porta-te bem, nunca largues a mão da Tia Gin, e não corras n'A Toca. Combinado?"

"-Sim papá."

"-Então até logo."

"-Até logo Ron." –

Saiu com a menina para a rua. A poucos metros dali ficava a zona de lojas de Hogsmead.

"-Onde queres ir Sasha?"

"-Doces e Duques!"

"-Doces e Duques será!"

**. . . &&&&& . . .**

"-Estamos atrasadas para o almoço, Sasha."

"-A avó Molly vai ficar zangada?"

"-Não lhe levar-mos um presente."

"-Aquelas flores branquinhas que o papá leva quando chega atrasado?"

"-Essas mesmas."

A menina correu até à loja das flores e escolheu, com a ajuda de Ginny, um belo ramo de margaridas.

"-Desculpa pelo atraso avó Molly." – Disse a menina, mostrando um grande sorriso.

"-Trouxemos flores." – Completou Ginevra fazendo Molly sorrir.

"-Entrem meninas, o almoço já está na mesa."

"-Há bolo de chocolate avó Molly?"  
"-Como é que uma menina de seis anos consegue pensar tantas vezes em bolo de chocolate?" – Perguntou com um sorriso enquanto encaminhava a menina para a mesa da cozinha.

"-Sendo filha do Ron."

"-O que tem o meu papá tia Gin?"

"-Nada querida, ele também gosta muito de bolos de chocolate."

"-Menos os da mã… ele diz que esses são bons para o Hunter."

"-Hunter o cachorro dos avós Granger?"

"-Sim. Mas ele diz isso baixinho pa ela não ficar zangada." – Concluiu fazendo os adultos rir.

**. . . &&&&& . . .**

"-Obrigada pelo almoço mãe. Agora preciso ir."

"-Mas ainda é tão cedo querida."

"-O meu apartamento está finalmente arranjado, preciso de matar saudades. Para além disso hoje há um jantar especial na casa do Ron. A Hermione deve por cá passar mais tarde para deixar o Zack."

"-Tens a certeza que não queres ficar mais um pouco?"

"-Eu volto depois, amanhã talvez."

"-Toma cuidado filha."

"-Cuidado com quê mãezinha?"

"-Nunca se sabe." – Respondeu fazendo a filha rir.

"-Até amanhã." – Disse aparatando em seguida.

O seu apartamento estava tal e qual como o deixara, excepto as canalizações, que de momento não pingavam como antes.

"-Felizmente." – Disse alto caminhando até ao seu quarto.

Atirou-se para a cama, tinha saudades de ali dormir. Não demorou muito para que adormecesse, aconchegada nas almofadas grandes e nos cobertores quentes.

Acordou atordoada, com algo frio a tocar-lhe na cara. A primeira coisa que viu foi os olhos assustadoramente grandes e azuis de Luna.

"-Finalmente! Estava prestes a chamar um esquadrão de Aurores para te acordar!"

"-Hã?"

"-Eu tentei chamar-te, abanar-te, cantar para ti, tirar-te os cobertores, fazer-te cócegas e por fim atirar-te com água fria. Ainda bem que resultou porque não tinha mais ideias."

"-Porque é que estás tão bem vestida?" – Perguntou fazendo com que a amiga desse uma volta sobre si mesma.

"-Gostas?"

"-Estás linda Luna, mas ainda não me explicaste porquê."

"-Primeiro porque o jantar de hoje é especial e segundo porque eu e o Blaise fazemos quatro anos de casados e queremos festejar depois."

"-Desta vez vão festejar como um casal normal? Digo, passar a noite de aniversário de casamento num clube de stripp não me parece lá muito romântico…"

"-O Blaise é que planeou tudo…acho que ele comprou uns bilhetes para um espectáculo qualquer muggle…"

"-Vai ser divertido, o Blaise tem bom gosto. E tem jeito para surpresas."

"-Nem tu sabes."

"-O que queres dizer com isso?"

"-Oh, logo vês. Agora vê se te apressas. Tens pessoas à tua espera para jantar."

"-Quem é o amigo que levas para jantar? Não é o Harry pois não? Eu não quero ver o Harry nem pintado de ouro!"

"-Não, não é o Harry. Porque pensaste que podia ser ele."

"-Porque a Mione disse que não me era desconhecido."

"-Bem, ela tem razão."

"-E quem é?"

"-Quanto mais depressa te arranjares, mais depressa vais saber."

Ela suspirou, ignorando a resposta da amiga e caminhou até ao roupeiro.

"-Qual levo? O verde ou o preto?" – Perguntou mostrando a Luna dois vestidos.

"-O verde. Espero por ti lá fora."

Não se demorou. Alguns minutos depois estava pronta a sair de casa.

"-Que tal?"

"-Vai adorar."

"-Quem é que vai adorar?"

"-O Ron claro, já sabes que ele odeia que uses vestidos decotados e esse até é decente." – Disse rapidamente – "Vamos embora." - E depois aparatou.

Olhou para o local onde a loira estava segundos antes sem entender aquela situação. A Luna era mais do que conhecida pelas suas doideiras e frases disparatadas. Deu ombros e aparatou também.

A sala estava vazia, a mesa posta elegantemente para seis.

"-Mione?" – Chamou olhando em volta.

"-Estamos na cozinha!"

Caminhou lentamente até à cozinha. Não queria imaginar a sua reacção se encontrasse Harry lá dentro. Mas não, não foi Harry que encontrou. Blaise e Luna estavam lá, bem como Ron e Hermione, o convidado extra ainda não tinha chegado.

"-Chegaste a tempo Ginny, o Blaise está prestes a revelar onde vai levar a Luna depois de jantar."

"-Eu consegui, depois de meses de lotação esgotada, dois bilhetes para o melhor camarim do 'Fantasma da Ópera'."

Ron revirou os olhos, não pela ideia de Blaise mas pelo 'oh!' que as três mulheres disseram ao mesmo tempo.

"-Não é dos melhores Zabini. Desculpem o atraso. Trouxe vinho."

A ruiva voltou-se e quando o viu não ficou admirada. Já devia ter desconfiado. As conversas com Luna nos últimos dias não tinham sido muito normais, e por bastantes vezes o nome Draco Malfoy tinha surgido em cada uma delas. Agora ela entendia porquê.

O que ela achava estranho era Ron ter concordado contudo aquilo. Ela sabia quão persuasiva Hermione podia ser, mas nunca imaginou que ela chegasse ao ponto de convencer Ron a apertar a mão do Malfoy e sorrir como se fossem amigos.

"-Vamos jantar?" – Disse Luna alegremente interrompendo o momento constrangedor.

Pela primeira vez ela teve senso de oportunidade.

"-Vão sentar-se, eu e o Ron levamos o jantar."

"-Eu posso ajudar-te se quiseres." – Disse a ruiva rapidamente.

"-Não é preciso Ginny."

Caminhou até à e colocou toda a sua atenção nos, aparentemente interessantes, talheres e pratos. Estava tão focada neles, sem levantar os olhos, que nem sequer ouviu Luna a chamá-la.

"-Ginevra?" – Chamou Draco fazendo despertar imediatamente a atenção da ruiva.

"-O que é que queres?" – Perguntou num tom defensivo, quase ríspido.

"-A Luna está a chamar-te há algum tempo."

"-Ah… Diz Luna." – Disse rapidamente tentando disfarçar o seu embaraço.

"-Eu ia perguntar se está tudo bem contigo. Pareces estranha."

"-Não. Eu estranha? Eu não estou estranha. Estou… preocupada. Sim, isso, preocupada."

"-Preocupada com o quê?" – Perguntou Blaise, aparentemente divertido com a situação.

"-Com a sessão de fotos que tenho amanhã?"

"-Sessão de fotos?" – Perguntou Blaise.

"-Já te contei Blaise." – Disse Luna rapidamente – "A Gin foi 'descoberta' por um agente de modelos, um dos mais famosos."

"-E amanhã é a minha primeira sessão a sério. Não estou preparada…"

"-Para uma mulher casada não estás nada mal."

Ela olhou-o mortalmente. Ainda não sabia se estava irritada ou não, mas de certeza que não aguentava olhar muito mais para aquela cara provocadora.

"-Oh! Ela já deixou o Harry há muito tempo." – Respondeu Luna prontamente – "Boa! O jantar!"

Blaise abanou a cabeça fazendo Ginny sorrir. Luna não ia mudar nunca.

"-Porquê o silêncio incomodo?" – Perguntou Hermione.

"-A Ginevra estava prestes a partilhar os detalhes do seu divórcio."

"-Não não estava." – Respondeu apressadamente. A última coisa que queria falar era do seu casamento desastroso.

"-Provavelmente também não ia ser assim tão interessante."

Agora sim, estava verdadeiramente irritada com ele.

"-Só na tua cabeça disfuncional é que um divórcio podia ser divertido, não é?"

"-Provavelmente."

"-E se começássemos a jantar?" – Sugeriu Hermione tentando travar a conversa antes que se tornasse numa discussão.

"-Provavelmente?! Sempre insensível, não é Malfoy?"

"-Não tenho ouvido reclamações ultimamente."

"-A lasanha está a arrefecer e…" – Tentou Blaise, com tanto sucesso como Hermione.

"-Isso é porque as mulheres estão cada vez mais cegas!"

"-E tu não?" – Perguntou sarcástico fazendo-a fechar as mãos com força.

"-Tu não tens o direito… e…e…"

"-Chega!" – Disse Ron irritado – "Se não se importam vamos jantar."

Ginny olhou para Ron e por momentos pensou revidar, mas perante o ar irritado dele decidiu terminar a 'discussão' por ali.

"-Gin, não te vais servir?"

"-Hum… perdi a fome Mione."

"-Mas precisas de comer algo."

"-Sim, não vais engordar até amanhã se é isso que te preocupa."

Mais uma daquelas, só mais uma piadinha daquelas e ela ia agarra-lo pela gravata e…

"-Ginny?"

"-Tudo bem, eu provo a lasanha, mas só para não fazer desfeita."

Provou apenas uma garfada, porque no restante tempo tudo o que fez foi brincar com a comida, com a ponta do garfo. Estava realmente nervosa com a sessão fotográfica do dia seguinte e a presença irritante do Malfoy à sua frente não estava a ajudar à situação.

"-Já terminaste Ginny?"

Olhou em volta, já todos tinham acabado de jantar e ela era a única que ainda segurava o garfo.

"-Ah sim, desculpa Mione."

Não entendeu o que se passou, mas dentro de poucos segundos ela estava sozinha na sala com o Malfoy.

"-Onde estão os outros."

"-O Weasley foi ajudar na cozinha e a Lovegood arrastou o Zabini para ver não sei o quê na varanda."

"-Porque é que estás aqui a fazer?" – Perguntou de repente.

"-Porque é que haveria de ter ficado em Nova York?"

"-Estou a dizer aqui, nesta casa."

"-Eu vim para jantar caso não tenhas reparado."

"-Na casa da Hermione e do Ron? Há algum sitio que odeies mais?"

"-A tua casa e a do Potter."

"-Achas que eles estão bem?" – Perguntou Hermione preocupada ao ouvir da cozinha uma palavra mais alta de Ginny.

"-Só espero que o Malfoy esteja muito mal. A sangrar se possível."

"-Não sejas assim Ron…"

"-Não penses que já me esqueci da cançãozinha dele, 'O Weasley é o nosso Rei'!"

"-Isso é tão infan…" – Mas não acabou a frase.

Correu para a sala vendo um dos copos estilhaçados no chão e uma enorme mancha de vinho a espalhar-se pela tapeçaria cara. Só depois entendeu o que tinha causado aquele estilhaço. Ginny segurava a gravata do Malfoy com a mão direita enquanto a mão esquerda suportava o seu peso na beira da mesa (onde estivera o copo agora partido) e trocava com ele um beijo fogoso.

"-Ginevra!" – Gritou Ron verdadeiramente irritado.

A ruiva largou a gravata do loiro e o beijo sôfrego que partilhavam terminou.

"-Eu… hum… Não vou ficar para a sobremesa. Trabalho cedo amanhã." – E antes que o ruivo pudesse ter outro acesso de irritação ela aparatou.

"-Isso é batom nos teus lábios Malfoy?" – Perguntou Luna, no momento em que voltou à sala, fazendo Ron murmurar algo de forma impaciente.

**. . . &&&&& . . .**

Não dormiu muito. Insónias eram um problema quando estava nervosa.

Já havia muito que se tinha levantado, tomado banho, tentado comer, e maquilhado convenientemente (disfarçando os sinais de cansaço). O problema era que ainda falta mais de uma hora para a sessão fotográfica.

Sentou-se no sofá, pela quinta vez naquela manhã, e considerou seriamente em não ir à sessão. Afinal ela sempre tivera um grande problema – fazer as coisas sem pensar nelas. Começando na viagem a Paris e acabando em ter aceite o convite de Luna para ir ao Swing, o seu historial de acontecimentos impensados era bem grande. Mas bem, ela estava a pensar agora sobre o assunto e na realidade não lhe parecia ter mal. Se nem os seus pais nem Ron se tinham oposto (ela duvidava que a resposta de Ron tinha sido influenciada) então não havia nada de errado.

O caminho para o local das fotos não teve um efeito tão calmante como pensou. Ao apanhar um táxi para o centro da cidade, ficou presa no trânsito demorando mais de meia hora para atravessar a avenida principal. Ficou tão nervosa por estar atrasada que quase deu galeões ao condutor do táxi em vez do dinheiro muggle (que ela mal conhecia). Foi por pouco que não partiu o salto alto do sapato quando tropeçou à entrada do estúdio.

Parou por um segundo e respirou fundo – o que não surtiu grande efeito – e só depois entrou no grande armazém que servia de estúdio de fotografia a Andrew McPherson. Logo que chegou Andrew recebeu-a com um enorme sorriso e alguma admiração.  
"-Não esperava vê-la tão cedo Ginny!" "-Não?" – Estava confusa, afinal tinham combinado para as 9 horas e ela já estava atrasada 23 minutos. "-Contava com um atraso de mais de uma hora que é habitual das modelos com quem trabalho." "-Ah… eu…" "-Não tem importância. Os técnicos de luz ainda não acabaram, tem imenso tempo para se vestir." "-Onde é que…" "-O camarim é no fundo do corredor e se precisar de alguma coisa é só chamar."  
Caminhou lentamente pelo corredor, aparentemente mais calma do que antes. O fotógrafo era simpático, por isso tinham menos uma coisa a recear. Mas todo o alívio passou quando ela viu a roupa que iria vestir para a sessão. A "roupa" resumia-se a duas peças, uma das quais bastante reduzida.  
"-Ao menos o top é decente" – Murmurou ao pegar nele. 

Era decente, mas nem por isso confortável. Quando se vestiu e se olhou ao espelho achou-se – subitamente – despida de mais.

Umas batidas na porta fizeram-na saltar no lugar e olhar para trás.

"-Está tudo pronto para as fotos." – Ouviu alguém dizer do lado de fora e depois passos a afastarem-se.

Inspirou fundo, sentindo o nervosismo a apoderar-se dela novamente. O seu grande objectivo era sair do camarim e chegar ao cenário das fotos sem tropeçar com as sandálias de salto alto, presas com uma fita negra acima do seu tornozelo.

"-O que é que eu devo fazer?" – Perguntou em tom baixo ao jovem fotografo, com os braços cruzados em frente do peito, como se se estivesse a proteger de algo.

"-Nada de muito difícil. Só sentar naquela cadeira…" – Disse apontado para o cenário escuro onde estava uma cadeira estranha, parecida com um ovo gigante – "… e ir seguindo as minhas indicações."

"-Ok."

Sentia-se estranha, exposta, principalmente porque a sua varinha tinha ficado bem escondida no camarim.

"-Relaxe Ginny. Sente-se na cadeira e descontraia."

Ela tentou, mas não estava a ser fácil. As luzes e os flashes não lhe erma muito familiares, e muito menos a exposição às pessoas que passavam de um cenário para outro, parando por vezes para observar o seu desempenho e o trabalho de Andrew.

"-Vamos começar com umas fáceis. Incline-se para trás, levemente… isso!" – O flash atingiu-a mesmo nos olhos – "Agora uma expressão mais séria. Perfeita." – Outro flash, desta vez não a apanhou de surpresa – "Mais recostada e as pernas um bocadinho elevadas. Isso mesmo!" – E o terceiro flash quase lhe passou desapercebido.

Percebeu uma agitação no estúdio, algures ao fundo, mas não desviou a sua atenção das indicações de Andrew.

"-A perna direita um pouquinho mais acima, isso mesmo, e a mão apoiada no chão. Exacto."

Ouvia uma espécie de discussão ao fundo, mas quando tentou perceber o que se passava Andrew chamou a sua atenção.

"-Estamos quase a acabar, mais uma série delas. As pernas mais elevadas e agora um sorriso maior."

E ela sorriu, mas foi um sorriso muito breve, pois a visão que teve não foi lá muito agradável.

"-Ginny, um sorriso por favor. Ginny?"

Mas ela não estava a ouvir Andrew, estava focada noutro homem mesmo ao lado dele.

"-O que aconteceu? O que…?" – e depois Andrew olhou para o seu lado - "O que faz este homem aqui?! Quem o deixou entrar?" – Gritou para umas raparigas que passavam, aparentemente secretárias ou com uma função semelhante.

"-Ele disse que era marido dela." – Respondeu uma das raparigas apontando para Ginny.

"-Ele é seu marido?" – Perguntou.

"-Não!"

"-Então que faz ele aqui?"

"-Eu não sei Andrew, peço imensas desculpas." – Disse olhando de soslaio para o homem com um sorriso irritante que permanecia parado ao lado do fotografo.

"-Conhece-o?"

"-Não."

"-Hei Ginevra! Assim magoas os meus sentimentos."

"-Cala a boca Malfoy." – Rebateu – "Podemos terminar a sessão?"

"-É só o tempo de chamar a segurança para levar este Sr. daqui."

"-Não! Quer dizer… não tem importância que ele fique, a menos que ache mal."

"-Se a Ginny não se importa, eu só tenho mais algumas fotos para fazer." – Olhou de lado para Draco e depois focou a sua atenção na ruiva – "Umas diferentes para terminar. Incline-se para a frente, com as pernas cruzadas… isso mesmo… Perfeito… agora um sorriso… lindo. Terminado Ginny."

"-Posso ir?"

"-Claro. Foi um prazer. A Fred na entrada encarrega-se do seu pagamento e de a contactar assim que necessário."

"-Obrigada Andrew."

Caminhou até ao seu camarim sem olhar para trás. Não queria ter de olhar para a cara do Malfoy outra vez.

Fechou a porta do camarim atrás de si e começou a despir-se para voltar a casa.

"-Bela sessão fotográfica."

Voltou-se rapidamente, os braços cruzados cobrindo o corpo agora sem top.

"-Sai daqui Malfoy!"

"-E se eu não sair?"

"-Vou amaldiçoar-te!"

"-E arriscares-te a descruzar os braços e a dar-me uma bela visão do teu corpo?"

Ela olhou-o irritada.

"-Vais sair ou não?"

"-Não me parece."

"-Vou mandar chamar a segurança!"

"-Eles também não iriam querer sair daqui."

"-Vira-te de costas."

"-Isto é mais uma daquelas fantasias…?"

"-Vira-te!"

"-Ok, ok Weasley." – Disse levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição, voltando-se de costas para ela em seguida.

Vestiu-se rapidamente sempre focada no Malfoy e nos movimentos dele.

"-Até outra altura Malfoy." – Disse saindo apressada do camarim.

"-Então Ginevra, é assim que se trata os amigos?"

"-Eu não sou tua amiga." – Respondeu caminhando mais depressa.

Olhou, meio desesperada, para os dois lados da rua, à procura de um táxi que a levasse dali.

"- Posso levar-te se quiseres." – Disse apontando para um carro escuro estacionado do outro lado da rua.

"-Não obrigada. Táxi!" – Gritou acenando para o carro negro que se aproximava.

"-Ela não vai precisar." – Disse Draco rapidamente fazendo o condutor do táxi afastar-se.

"-O que foi isso Malfoy?"

"-Vais querer que eu te leve a algum lado?" – Perguntou de forma inocente.

"-Não. Prefiro ir a pé."

"-Deixa de ser assim Ginevra. Vens comigo." – Disse puxando-a pela mão.

Ela debateu-se um pouco, mas pelos vistos não foi o suficiente porque ele não a soltou.

"-O que é que tu queres?"

"-Nada. Estava a passar por aqui e decidi fazer-te uma visita."

O tom dele era claramente falso e divertido.

"-Claro. Tu estavas a passear e a ver as montras muggles e de repente lembraste-te que eu ia estar aqui quando não era suposto saberes onde estava?"

"-Eu não posso evitar de ouvir a Lovegood e as extensas conversas dela sobre ti."

"-A Luna…oh, eu vou dar cabo dela!"

"-Vê pelo lado positivo, ela arranjou-te uma meio de transporte e um almoço com um homem fantástico."

"-Eu não vou almoçar contigo, já me basta aceitar a boleia."

"-Pois, mas isto é um serviço completo, vais ter mesmo que almoçar comigo."

"-Eu não tenho fome."

"-Não te preocupes, eu levo-te a um restaurante com comida light, não vais engordar."

Ela revirou os olhos e conteve-se de lhe responder à letra. O restaurante que ele escolheu era agradável, tal como o ambiente que se vivia lá dentro. A companhia…bem, a companhia é que não era das melhores. Não tinha a mínima vontade de ficar a ouvir as tiradas sarcásticas dele ou as piadinhas de mau gosto. Só não tinha ido embora porque…bem…ainda estava a tentar arranjar uma razão do porquê de ter ficado.

"-O que vais querer?"

"-Qualquer coisa serve." – Disse vagamente olhando em volta.

O empregado de mesa afastou-se, depois de anotar o pedido de Draco.

"-Costumas vir muitas vezes a restaurantes muggles?"

"-Alguns dos clientes têm gostos diferentes, aprendi a apreciar bons restaurantes muggles, como este."

O silêncio instalou-se, até porque ela fazia de tudo para não o fixar. Não demorou muito para que o empregado os servisse, dando a Draco um novo motivo para falar.

"-Preferes que peça outro prato para ti, porque se este não for do teu agrado…"

"-Este está bom Malfoy."

"-Tornaste a ir a Paris desde que… bem, desde que nos vimos da última vez?"

"-Não… este seis meses estive ocupada de mais com o meu futuro… arranjar um bom apartamento e deixá-lo ao meu gosto foi a minha tarefa principal."

"-Conseguiste?"

"-Recentemente houve alguns problemas, por isso tive de ficar na casa do Ron por umas semanas. Mas agora está tudo perfeito."

"-Óptimo."

Pela primeira vez desde que "conhecera" Draco ele parecia pouco à vontade numa situação.

"-Os negócios em Nova York já estão terminados?" – Não que os negócios dele lhe interessassem muito, mas qualquer tema era melhor que aquele silêncio.

"-Em princípio sim. Devo ficar por cá…"

"-E Paris?"

"-É uma boa cidade, mas as francesas não fazem o meu tipo."

De novo o silêncio intercalou com a conversa difícil. Aquele almoço estava destinado ao fiasco. Só retomaram a conversa no momento de pagar a conta.

"-Eu pago a minha parte."

"-Eu faço questão de pagar tudo, afinal fui eu que propus o almoço."

"-O cavalheirismo já evoluiu. Hoje em dia os homens não pagam as contas todas."

"-Mas eu insisto."

"-Não vale a pena Malfoy."

"-Sinceramente Weasley, custa muito aceitar um almoço?!"

"-Não quero ficar a dever-te nada."

"-A discussão acabou, eu pago o almoço. Tu pagas o jantar."

"-Quem disse que eu vou jantar contigo."

"-Tu disseste, já que ficas tão ofendida de não pagar o almoço podes retribuir pagando o jantar."

"-Mas eu não quero jantar contigo."

"-E porque não?"

"-E passar mais uma hora a tentar arranjar tópico de conversa? Não obrigada, essa não é a minha noção de diversão."

"-Se o teu problema é a conversa podemos sempre falar do Potter, ia durar horas."

"-A minha parte está paga."- E deixando uma quantia considerável de dinheiro muggle em cima da mesa levantou-se e saiu do restaurante.

Felizmente para ela aquele restaurante estava situado numa conceituada parte da cidade, local onde não faltavam táxis.

Antes de entrar no táxi olhou rapidamente para trás. Ficou surpreendida ao sentir alguma desilusão por não o ver a correr na sua direcção, tentando impedi-la de partir.

"-Melhor assim." – Murmurou.

"-Como disse Srta.?" – Perguntou o taxista.

"-Kings Road, por favor."

Não prestou atenção no caminho de volta, o seu pensamento estava preso no inusitado 'encontro' e almoço com o Malfoy.

Subiu as escadas lentamente e assustou-se ao encontrar o seu apartamento ocupado.

"-Luna?"

"-Estou à tua espera há horas! Estava prestes a ir embora mas encontrei estas revistas muggles…" – Disse abanando uma revista nas mãos – "… e decidi ficar mais um pouco. Mas conta, como foi a sessão fotográfica?"

"-Foi muito boa. Muito mais fácil e menos stressante do que estava à espera. O Andrew, o fotógrafo, foi super simpático e fez-me sentir muito à vontade mesmo que a roupa não fosse a coisa mais confortável do mundo."

"-Só isso?!" – Perguntou num tom desiludido.

"-Sim, só isso. Quer dizer, só isso até o Malfoy aparecer."

"-Ah! Ele apareceu!"

"-Sim, ele apareceu. Mas por algum motivo não parecesses surpreendida."

"-Oh… é que…"

"-Eu sei eu lhe disseste onde ia ser a sessão de fotos."

"-Sabes?"

"-Sim, o Malfoy disse-me. Almoçamos juntos, foi só. E muito contra a minha vontade se queres saber."

"-Não vejo porquê. Ele é rico, poderoso, lindo e muito sexy…"

"-Que o Blaise não te oiça falar assim."

"-Ele sabe bem o que eu acho, mas e tu, o que é que tu achas?"

"-Eu vejo-me obrigada a concordar, mas isso não quer dizer que eu tenha de me sentir atraída por ele. Afinal ninguém me irrita tanto quanto o Malfoy. Nós não conseguimos ficar mais do que cinco minutos sem discutir."

"Eu não queria ter de referir Paris… por isso posso apenas comentar a cena de ontem à noite. Não devias ter ido embora, o Malfoy não ficou lá muito satisfeito."

"-E eu lá quero sabre disso."

"-Mas devias querer, homens como ele não aparecem todos os dias." – Disse com um tom sério, daqueles que raramente utilizava, aparatando em seguida.

Deitou-se no sofá pegando numa das revistas que Luna tinha ali deixado. Não conseguia concentrar-se muito bem no que lá estava escrito porque os seus pensamentos não paravam de fugir para o almoço daquela tarde.

A campainha tocou assustando-a. Era raro ouvir a aquele som e como tal sempre que tal acontecia ela assustava-se. Levantou-se do sofá e abriu a porta esperando ver Hermione à porta – ela era a única que tocava à campainha. Mas não, na sua frente estava parado Draco Malfoy, com um ar para lá de irritado.

"-O que fazes aqui?"

"-Não fiquei nada contente de teres ido embora Weasley. Não é educado fazer uma coisa destas."

"-Eu apenas saí, qual é o problema?"

"-Qual é o problema? Achas que eu tenho cara de idiota? Pois toda a gente fica a pensar que eu sou depois de te ires embora! Ficam a julgar-me! E eu não gosto nada disso!" – Disse alto, num tom irritado caminhando em direcção a ela.

"-Olha Malfoy…" – Começou com um misto de surpresa e receio na voz – "… eu não queria fazer-te passar por qualquer constrangimento…" – Continuou, caminhando para trás à medida que ele se aproximava – "… se o fiz peço imensas desculpas e…"

Não terminou a frase, ficou demasiado assustada ao sentir as suas costas a embaterem na parede.

"-Malfoy…" – A varinha dele estava apontada à sua cara e agora ela estava verdadeiramente assustada.

"-Não devias ter ido embora Weasley." – Murmurou lentamente batendo a cada palavra com a varinha no topo da cabeça dela.

Acordou assustada, esbracejando para se ver livre do Malfoy do seu sonho. Percebeu que as batidas na sua cabeça tinham sido feitas por uma corja que agora esvoaçava amedrontada pela sala.

"-Vem aqui." – Disse para a coruja enquanto tentava esquecer o pesadelo.

Não tinha daqueles desde que era criança. Normalmente aconteciam em dias agitados, em que tinha feito algo particularmente errado e pelo qual se sentia culpada, como esconder a quaffle dos seus irmãos quando estes não a deixavam jogar ou comer todas as bolachas de chocolate apesar das proibições da sua mãe.

A coruja pousou finalmente no seu braço, com as penas reviradas, e assim que ela tirou a carta a coruja voou rapidamente pela janela.

A primeira coisa que viu quando abriu o envelope foi dinheiro muggle. Não entendeu o que significava até que encontrou o pequeno bilhete escrito com uma letra excessivamente bem feita.

_"Aqui está a tua parte da conta de hoje. Ficas a dever-me um jantar."_

Depois daquele sonho era impossível negar que se sentia culpada por ter saído daquela forma do restaurante, mas tem assim tinha mais vontade de jantar com ele. Teria de viver com essa culpa uma vez que não estava disposta a passar mais tempo com ele.

Para terminar a maré de sustos daquela tarde Luna aparatou na sua sala de repente.

"-Pensava que já não te via hoje."

"-Gin-Gin arranja-te, vamos jantar fora."

"-Eu não quero ir jantar fora, já me bastou o almoço com o Malfoy."

"-Deixa de fazer fita. O Blaise quer levar-me para um jantar romântico mas hoje eu não estou com vontade. Se vieres connosco já não será romântico. O que achas?" – perguntou sorridente.

"-Não apetece lá muito Luna."

"-Vamos lá, faz-me este favor."

"-Tudo bem."

"-Óptimo. Passo aqui por volta das oito, pode ser?"

"-Porque é que eu tenho a sensação que me vou arrepender disto?"

Ela não sabia, mas a sua sensação estava inteiramente certa. Porém quando descobriu já era um pouco tarde para recuar.

"-Luna, o que é que o Malfoy está a fazer na mesa com o Blaise?" – Sussurrou ao entrar no restaurante e ver Draco numa conversa animada com Blaise.

"-Depois de te convidar para o jantar falei com o Blaise, para lhe dizer que não queria nada romântico. Parece que ele teve a ideia de convidar o Draco para o jantar."

"-Ele é que teve a ideia?" – Perguntou desconfiada.

"-Sim." – Respondeu simplesmente sentando-se ao lado do marido – "Chegámos!"

"-Boa noite Blaise, Malfoy."

"-Esse é um belíssimo vestido Ginny."

"-Obrigada Blaise."

Estava tão distraída a observar o restaurante que nem percebeu quando o loiro se debruçou levemente sobre ela de modo a sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido.

"-Foste rápida para pagar a tua divida."

"-Só vim porque a Luna me disse que não queria jantar a sós cm o Blaise."

"-E qual é a razão que ela te deu para não querer jantar com o marido?"

"-Uma convincente o suficiente para eu vir sem desconfiar que estarias aqui."

"-Ou tu não foste lá muito perceptiva ou então a vontade que a tua amiga tem de nos ver juntos é realmente enorme."

"-Pois ela vai só ficar na vontade, porque eu não vou ficar contigo nem que…"

"-O que vais pedir Ginny?"

"-O mesmo que tu." – Respondeu vagamente, sem a mínima vontade de ficar ali – "Porque estás tão sorridente Luna?"

"-Eu e o Blaise vamos ao Swing esta noite."

"-E tu Ginevra, não vais relembrar os velhos tempos?" – Perguntou Draco num tom desafiador que fez a ruiva corar.

"-Como é que ele sabe que… foste tu Blaise?" – Perguntou Luna confusa.

"-Eu, eu não fiz nada."

"-Então como é que ele sabe que a Ginny foi ao swing?"

A ruiva não respondeu, apenas enterrou a face nas mãos, envergonhada da situação. Nunca contara a Luna ou Hermione a sua companhia na noite do swing. Não falou mais até ao fim da refeição e foram poucas as vezes que ergueu os olhos do prato.

"-Vou pagar a conta."

"-Espera Blaise eu vou contigo."

"-E porquê?"

"-Eu pago a minha parte e a do Malfoy, é uma divida que eu tenho de pagar."

"-Tudo bem." – Disse encolhendo os ombros.

Não demorou muito para que se encontrassem os quatro à porta do restaurante, sobre um intenso luar.

"-Eu e o Blaise vamos andando, queremos chegar a tempo da troca. Vocês deviam aproveitar a noite, ir a um bar ou a um cinema muggle."

"-Obrigado pela sugestão Lovegood. Vamos seguir o conselho da tua amiga?" – Perguntou assim que eles aparataram.

"-Nem que o mundo acabasse amanhã."

"-Essa é uma frase muito cliché Weasley."

"-Servir-se da melhor amiga para conseguir um encontro também é."

"-Eu não me servi dela. Não preciso dessas coisas."

"-Claro que não Malfoy."

"-Se precisasse nunca nos tínhamos encontrado em Paris."

"-Isso foi um erro, um dos grandes."

"-Para erro até que foi repetido várias vezes."

"-Ninguém é perfeito."

"-Fala por ti."

"-É por isso que não te suporto. No teu mundo o teu umbigo é o centro do Universo."

"-Isso não tem sido um impedimento."

"-É tão insuportável para ti saberes que há alguém que não te quer?"

"-Quem disse que há?" – Perguntou convencido aproximando-se dela.

"-Que irritante!"

"-Vamos aproveitar a sugestão da Lovegood, um bom filme e uma bebida nunca fizeram mal a ninguém."

"-Eu não vou contigo a lado nenhum, já me bastou o almoço e o jantar."

"-Vais dizer que ir para casa numa noite destas é melhor que ir para o cinema ou para um bar?"

"-Se a companhia és tu… sim, casa soa-me muito bem."

"-Não sejas assim Weasley."

"-Porque é que não vais à procura de outra companhia, tenho a certeza que há muitas que não se importam que te aches o dono do mundo."

"-Se eu quisesse outra companhia não tinha vindo ao jantar." – Respondeu calmamente.

"-Pois eu não quero uma saída ocasional, nem contigo, nem com qualquer outro."

"-Não tem de ser ocasional."

"-Eu não quero nada mais que amor e como a minha mãe dizia, o amor é como um par de meias, são duas e têm de combinar. E nós, definitivamente, não combinamos."

E sem que o loiro pudesse responder ela aparatou.

**Continua…**

**N/A: **

Capítulo para a **Rebeca** que além de grande amiga está de parabéns… É altura de ter juízo moça! Mas isto sem nunca perder o espírito aventureiro e a loucura sem limites que tanto te caracterizam.

Obrigada aos que comentaram (**Miaka** – a fic vai continuar sim, porque eu vi-me impedida de a parar, as ideias não paravam de surgir na minha cabeça! **Rute** - Já sabes o que te tenho a dizer, obrigada por todos os comentários, pela publicidade e pelas horas infindáveis que me aturas. **Mrs. Butler **– A Luna é louca mesmo e a participação dela não termina por aqui) e aos que apenas leram (isso já significa muito).

São os comentários que fazem um escritor, que possibilitam melhorar a sua escrita e evoluir para situações mais criativas. Não servem apenas para aumentar o ego do autor, mas também para lhe dar confiança e vontade de continuar a escrever. Resumindo, se puderem comentem :)

_Kika _

_06/03/2007 _


	4. Um encontro imperfeito

**IV**

**Romance é: **

…**um encontro (im)perfeito **

* * *

**Nota Introdutória:**

O regresso ao mundo das fics.

Nem sei bem como é que este capítulo apareceu. Tudo começou numa entediante noite de férias, por volta das 2 da manhã onde não havia nada para fazer. Assim desatei a ler desenfreadamente todas as fics que já tinha escrito – quer só, quer acompanhada – acabei por descobrir este capítulo, intacto e não publicado. No dia seguinte o capítulo 5 praticamente se materializou nas páginas do Word. Acho que as reviews que tenho recebido nas últimas semanas também ajudaram. Estava convencida que depois do último livro do HP nunca mais escreveria fic nenhuma, mas recebi muitas reviews neste último ano, algumas em fics das quais já não me lembrava e acho que isso fez reacender uma chaminha de inspiração… e o resto já sabem.

Não prometo capítulos desenfreados ou novas fics… mas este post de hoje já é um princípio. Obrigada a todas as que escreveram reviews nesta e noutras fics, animaram-me e devolveram-me o gosto pelas fanfics de HP.

Espero que gostem do capítulo…

* * *

"-Ainda tens de me explicar porque é que não aceitaste nenhum dos convites de Draco durante esta semana."

"-Porque eu não quero sair com ele Luna, é assim tão difícil de entender?"

"-Sinceramente, é! Se eu não fosse casada com o Blaise quem ia sair com o Malfoy era eu."

"-Luna!"

"-É verdade! Mas uma vez que eu sou casada, maravilhosamente casada cabe a ti aproveitar a situação."

"-Mas eu não quero aproveitar a situação."

"-É uma pena porque sem querer eu disse ao Draco que ias estar sozinha esta tarde, absolutamente entediada por não ter nada que fazer."

"-Tu o quê?! Luna, quantas vezes é que eu já te disse, eu não quero nada com o Malfoy."

"-Se ele passar por aqui, por favor, sê simpática."

"-Eu não vou ser simpática para alguém que aparece na minha casa sem ser convidado."

"-Oh… ele foi convidado…"

"-Luna!"

"-Não me podes culpar por tentar ajudar a minha melhor amiga."

"-Não posso?"

"-Sê simpática Gin-Gin. Sê simpática."

Deixou-se cair no sofá assim que a amiga aparatou. Não tinha a mínima vontade de passar a tarde com o Malfoy, porque certamente cada conversa que tentassem ter iria terminar numa discussão sem sentido.

Houve uma altura em que achou que ele não viria. Não ficou decepcionada por perceber que passava das três da tarde e o Malfoy não tinha dado sinais de vida. Porém as suas expectativas não se mantiveram durante muito tempo, derrubadas pelo barulho da campainha que sempre a assustada.

"-Tenho de tirar esta campainha." – Murmurou ao caminhar até à porta.

E lá estava ele, Draco Malfoy parado à sua porta. A situação pareceu-lhe estranhamente familiar, mas ao contrário do sonho que tivera com Draco parado à sua porta, agora ele estava com um ar satisfeito.

"-Boa tarde." – Disse num tom neutro caminhando de volta ao sofá – "És um daqueles vampiros estranhos que não podem entrar na casa dos outros sem serem convidados?" – Perguntou ao reparar que ele permanecia encostado à soleira da porta, do lado de fora do apartamento.

"-Sou apenas bem-educado, mas já percebi que não entendes isso." – Respondeu entrando por fim – "Só vim cá por causa da tua amiga Luna, ela pareceu verdadeiramente convencida de que eu precisava de cá vir ou tu estarias entregue ao tédio."

"-A Luna é exagerada, não devias ouvir o que ela diz."

"-Se estiveres divertida sozinha posso sempre voltar por onde vim."

"-Não, está bem assim."

Ele deu ombros e sentou-se ao lado dela no sofá. Aquela situação era estranha.

"-Eu não queria continuar a lição de boa educação, mas não me vais oferecer nada para beber?"

"-O que queres? Chá? Café? Cerveja Amanteigada? Sumo de abóbora?"

"-Não tens nada mais forte? Fire Whiskey?"

"-Vou ver o que posso fazer." – Disse levemente irritada caminhando até à cozinha.

Draco não ficou muito tempo sozinho. Ao esperar pela bebida viu a sala a encher-se de uma luz verde vinda da lareira e logo depois duas crianças a sair dela.

"-Ginevra!" – Gritou – "Acho que tens um problema."

"-Olá."

"-Rápido Ginevra!" – Gritou outra vez.

"-O que foi?!" – Perguntou irritada, só depois reparando nas duas crianças à sua frente.

"-O que estás aqui a fazer Sasha?" – Perguntou segurando o pequeno Zach que a menina segurava – "E porque trouxeste o Zach?"

"-O papá comeu qualquer coisa estragada do tio Fred e do tio George e a mamã foi com ele ao hospital. Ela disse para eu segurar com força no Zach e entrar para o fogo verde. Foi giro!" – Disse com um sorriso.

"-Vai ao banheiro e sacode essa fuligem toda, em frente ao espelho. Vou fazer chocolate quente…" – Disse alegremente, ignorando na totalidade a expressão atónita do loiro – "… não é príncipe?" – Perguntou beijando a bochecha rosada do bebé.

"-Não te esqueças do meu Fire…"

"-Do teu chocolate quente, não vais beber bebidas com álcool em frente das crianças."

Ele revirou os olhos e afundou-se no sofá enquanto a ruiva se afastava para a cozinha.

"-Olá!" – Disse Sasha ao mesmo tempo que se atirava para o sofá, sentando-se ao lado de Draco.

Ele encarou a menina com um misto de surpresa e receio, ele não fazia a mínima ideia de como reagir perto de crianças, muito menos daquela, que lhe dera um pontapé assim que se cruzaram.

"-Olá miúda."

"-O meu nome é Sasha! Não sou miúda! E já tenho quase 6 anos!"

"-Que bom para ti."

"-És chato!"

"-O que disseste?"

"-Que és chato. O tio Fred e o tio George são mais engraçados que tu! A Tia Ginny também."

"-Então ainda bem que eu não sou teu tio."

"-Mas se fores namorado da tia Ginny vais ser, porque a namorada do tio George também é minha tia!"

Draco quase agradeceu pela ruiva ter entrado na sala nesse momento, fazendo flutuar um tabuleiro com canecas à sua frente, que pousou na pequena mesa em frente do sofá.

"-Cuidado Sasha, está muito quente. E o teu também Draco." – Acrescentou fazendo a menina ruiva rir.

O loiro revirou os olhos, se não fosse tão orgulhoso e tão insistente aquela teria sido a sua deixa para sair.

"-O que queres fazer Sasha?"

"-Podemos fazer desenhos tia Ginny? Eu estava a desenhar o Hunter antes de vir para cá."

"-Claro que podemos fazer desenhos, sabes onde estão o lápis de cor que deixaste cá?"

"-Sim!" – Respondeu levantando-se do sofá e saltitando para fora da sala.

"-Quem é o Hunter? O amigo imaginário?"

"-Não, é o cão dos avós dela."

"-O que vamos fazer agora? Ficar a tarde toda a olhar para uma miúda a desenhar?"

"-Ela tem nome, como sabes é Sasha. E vê-la desenhar parece bem mais interessante do que ficar em silêncio."

"-Claro que sim." – Concordou sarcasticamente num murmúrio.

"-E o que é que o meu príncipe quer fazer?" – Perguntou ao bebé elevando-o no ar.

"-És tu que tomas sempre conta deles?"

"-Quando é preciso."

"-E o Weasley paga-te para isso?"

"-Claro que não! Eles são meus sobrinhos! Tomo conta deles porque posso e gosto."

"-Se gostas tanto de crianças porque é que não tiveste algumas com o Potter?"

"-Porque não aconteceu."

"-Porque não? O Potter era impotente?" – Perguntou sarcástico.

"-Entre ter um filho de um homem que nunca está em casa e não ter eu escolhi a segunda opção. Se tivesse um filho dele provavelmente não me teria divorciado e não estaríamos aqui a ter esta conversa."

"-É uma boa razão."- Respondeu vagamente, observando a pequena Sasha a desenhar.

Talvez crianças não fossem assim tão más, ela parecia civilizada e o bebé nem se quer estava a chorar. Sim, podia habituar-se a um bebé desde que não chorasse muito. O riso da ruiva fez com que despertasse da sua divagação.

"-Qual foi a piada?"

"-Em que é que estavas a pensar? Porque a cara que fizeste foi muito engraçada. Ficaste com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta."

"-Não foi nada de especial" – Mentiu, sabendo que no momento em que ela começara a rir o pensamento que cruzava a sua mente estava longe de ser_ 'nada de especial'_, algo como _'podia habituar-se a um bebé ruivinho que não chorasse muito'_.

"-Acabei o meu desenho Tia Ginny!"

"-Deixa ver." – Pediu esticando a mão para alcançar o desenho – "Desenhaste o parque! Está muito bonito."

"-Podemos ir ao parque? Podemos Tia Ginny? Vá lá!"

"-Hoje não princesa, por duas razões. O Draco está cá e está muito frio para o Zach andar na rua."

"-Ele fica com o Zach e nós vamos passear!"

"-Claro que não! Tu não ficavas com o Zach em casa enquanto nós íamos ao parque, pois não?"

"-Temo que não. O teu sobrinho não ficava em boas mãos comigo."

"-Oh! Mas eu queria ir passear. Vá lá Draco, vá lá! Fica a tomar conta do Zach pa eu ir passear com a tia Ginny! Vá lá!" – Pediu subindo para o colo dele.

Draco ficou aterrado. Nunca tinha estado tão perto de uma criança e aquilo intimidava-o de verdade. Olhou para a ruiva, em busca de auxílio, mas nela só encontrou um sorriso divertido.

"-Ajuda-me." – Murmurou para a ruiva enquanto Sasha o abraçava.

"-Deixas Draco? Deixas eu e a tia Ginny ir passear?"

"-Pois é Draco, deixas?" – Imitou Ginevra fazendo o loiro desesperar.

Ele não podia aceitar. Por mais que quisesse estar com a ruiva e obter a aprovação e a atenção dela, aquilo era pedir de mais, pedir muito mais! Ele nunca o faria.

"-Tudo bem." – Concordou desfeito.

Ela sorriu, um sorriso tão maravilhoso que ele mal notou que Sasha o cobria de beijos de agradecimento.

"-Brigada Tio Draco! " – Disse deixando o loiro num estado de choque ainda mais profundo que antes – "Brigada! Vamos tia Ginny! Vamos ao parque!"

"-Vamos já princesa. Vai arrumar tudo no quarto."

"-Boa!" – Gritou feliz, saltando do colo do loiro e apressando-se para arrumar tudo no quarto.

"-Obrigada." – Murmurou ao loiro que a olhava estupefacto.

Não sabia como tinha aceite aquele pedido. A sua voz tinha saído disparada antes que ele tivesse tido tempo de formular uma boa razão para dizer que não. E agora a realidade abatia-se sobre ele, como é que era suposto ele tratar de uma criança? Ele só sabia distinguir os pés da cabeça porque o bebé de vez em quando fazia uma espécie de barulhos, como se estivesse a falar.

Voltou de súbito o olhar para ela, antes perdido num ponto qualquer na parede da sala, e não pode deixar de reparar que ela se inclinava para ele, lentamente. Ia finalmente poder beijá-la novamente.

"-Toma bem conta do Zach" – Disse divertida, com os seus lábios a centímetros dos dele, sentando o bebé no colo do loiro.

Draco murmurou algo, irritado, enquanto sentia o bebé a remexer-se nos seus braços. Começava a achar aquela ideia extremamente idiota.

"-O que é que eu faço se ele chorar?"

"-Ora. Tu és um Malfoy, tens solução para tudo."

"-Eu estou a falar a sério."

"-As coisas dele estão no meu quarto. Dentro do armário encontras algumas fraldas e roupas, se for necessário."

"-Fraldas?"

"-Sim, se ele chorar muito é porque provavelmente precisa de ser mudado. Se continuar a chorar é porque tem fome."

"-Fome?"

"-Sim. Vou deixar um biberão pronto para ele em cima da bancada. Aquece-o com um feitiço. Mas cuidado para não ficar muito quente."

"-Biberão?"

Ele estava confuso, muito confuso na realidade. Não entendia nada de bebés e realmente não esperava ter de aprender tão depressa. O pensamento que uma criança estava na sua responsabilidade assustava-o mais do que tudo o resto. Tinha a certeza que se lhe aparecesse um Sem-Forma naquele momento, se transformaria num bebé.

"-Vamos tia Ginny!" – Gritou Sasha entrando na sala, extremamente contente.

Por mais aterrado que estivesse não podia negar que o sorriso na cara da ruiva e na cara de Sasha o deixavam satisfeito consigo mesmo.

"-Tens a certeza que queres fazer isto? Tens a certeza que és capaz de olhar pelo Zach."

"-Ofendes-me a falar assim."

"-Obrigada novamente." – Debruçou-se sobre o loiro antes de dizer – "Porta-te bem príncipe!" – E beijou a bochecha do bebé.

Depois beijou Draco rapidamente, um beijo quase inocente, no canto da boca.

"-Vamos embora Sasha?"

"-Vamos!"

"-Até já Draco."

Ele viu as duas ruivas a saírem do apartamento e o seu coração afundou. O que ia fazer todo aquele tempo com um bebé ao colo? Não demorou muito para entender que aquele silêncio que se instalara não ia durar. Zach começara a chorar. Ele entrou em pânico. O seu primeiro instinto foi largar o bebé, mas conseguiu controlar esse pensamento segurando-o com mais firmeza. Já tinha visto algumas mulheres com crianças e tinha a sensação que elas os abanavam levemente quando choravam.

"-Porque não?" – Murmurou, agitando o bebé no ar, com os braços estendidos à sua frente – "Vá lá miúdo, pára de chorar."

Mas não, Zach estava empenhado em chorar e a sua face vermelha demonstrava que não ia parar tão cedo.

O agitar não funcionara, talvez se falasse com ele funcionasse.

"-Então miúdo… tudo bem?" – Disse sentindo-se extremamente idiota.

Não sabia como agir com crianças, muito menos como falar com um bebé. Já que agitar e falar não iam resultar ele tinha outras duas hipóteses: fraldas e biberão. Não estava ansioso de experimentar as suas hipóteses, mas não suportava mais ouvir a criança a berrar. Levantou-se e agarrou Zach mais firmemente, contra o peito, com medo de o deixar cair. Depois, e ainda a medo, caminhou até ao quarto da ruiva. Adoraria lá estar por outra razão, noutra ocasião, mas o seu objectivo era única e exclusivamente achar as malditas fraldas, estivessem elas onde estivessem.

"-Que armário?" – Perguntou-se olhando em volta.

Havia um roupeiro, um armário com gavetas pequenas e um outro armário com gavetas grandes. Começou pelo armário das gavetas pequenas. Não achou nada para além de sapatos. Em cada gaveta havia um par de sapatos e aquela mulher tinha sapatos suficientes para um batalhão. Nenhuma mulher deveria ter tantos sapatos, não podia ser saudável. Estava tão ocupado a procurar pelas fraldas que nem se apercebeu que o choro do bebé diminuíra.

"-Fraldas, fraldas, fraldas… mas onde raio estarão as fraldas?" – Disse alto abrindo e fechando gavetas atrás de gavetas – "Tenho de verificar estar mais tarde." – Murmurou sorridente ao fechar a gaveta de lingerie – "Falta o roupeiro, não é parceiro?" – Perguntou fazendo o bebé parar de chorar – "Gostas que eu te chame de parceiro?" – perguntou com um sorriso.

Ao perceber que o bebé não chorava sorriu ainda mais. Tinha conseguido fazer com que o bebé parasse de chorar e para isso só tinha falado com ele. Nem tinha encontrado as fraldas!

"-Vamos procurá-las, não vás tu chorar outra vez."

E ao abrir o armário, mesmo sem entender muito sobre fraldas, achou-as com facilidade, dentro de uma bolsa azul clarinha, decorada com ursinhos de peluche.

"-Não faço a mínima ideia como é que isto se põe." - Admitiu sentando-se na cama com o bebé ao colo.

**. . . & . . .**

"-Porque vamos tão depressa Tia Ginny?"

"-Temos de nos apressar se queres brincar um bocadinho no parque. É que o Draco não entende muito de bebés."

"-Achas que ele vai deixar o Zach cair no chão? Porque o tio Fred uma vez deixou-me cair!"

"-O Draco não vai deixar cair o Zach! E não foi o tio Fred que te deixou cair, foste tu que saltaste do colo dele para apanhares um gnomo de jardim."

"-Ainda bem que não há gnomos de jardim na tua casa tia Ginny!" – Disse fazendo a ruiva rir.

"-Sim, ainda bem." – Respondeu com um sorriso - "Chegámos! O que queres fazer agora?"

"-Vamos brincar à apanhada? Eu fujo, tá bem?"

"-Tudo bem. Mas primeiro aperta o casaco, não quero que fiques doente. Já está? Então, um… dois… três…aqui vou eu!" – Gritou fazendo a menina correr para longe – "Vou-te apanhar sua pestinha!"

"-Não vais não!" – Gritou de volta, rindo alto – "Corre mais depressa tia Ginny!"

"-É melhor fugires!" – E, tentando afastar os maus pensamentos sobre os azares que podiam acontecer com Draco e Zach, recomeçou a correr atrás da sobrinha.

**. . . & . . .**

"-Ora bem. Vamos lá ver então."

Ele estava sentado em cima da cama, com as pernas ligeiramente flectidas, com Zach encostado ao seu peito, enquanto remexia na bolsa de bebé que achara no roupeiro.

"-Roupas, mais roupas, as fraldas devem ser estas… e o que raio é isto?!" – Perguntou intrigado mostrando ao bebé uma caixa.

Abriu-a e sentiu um cheirinho perfumado. Não podia ser nada de mau com aquele cheirinho. Havia um rótulo na parte de baixo que ele leu rapidamente.

"-Toalhetes perfumados para bebé? Mas que raio é isto? _'…__os toalhetes são imprescindíveis na higiene diária do seu bebé. A consistência dos toalhetes é muito suave e macia e as suas substâncias são neutras. Assim, ao limpar o rabinho do seu bebé com os toalhetes a sua pele fica hidratada, limpa, macia e perfumada…'._"- Leu alto – "Ah! Toalhetes…! Cheiram bem, pelo menos! Isto de mudar as fraldas não parece tão mal assim. Podiam era ter-te arranjado umas roupas melhores parceiro. Estas são azuis de mais!" – Disse abanando uma das roupinhas do bebé – "Depois tratamos disso. Agora vamos mudar a fralda antes que comeces a chorar. O difícil e começar."

Levantou-se da cama e deitou o bebé, sem saber muito bem o que fazer.

**. . . & . . .**

"-Vamos parar um pouco Sasha. Estou cansada." – Pediu sentando-se no chão.

"-Mas tia Ginny, eu quero brincar!"

"-Princesa, eu preciso de descansar, só um bocadinho. Ok?"

"-Mas depois vamos brincar outra vez?"

"-Só um pouco. O Draco já deve estar farto de estar sozinho com o Zach!"

"-Mas o Zach é engraçado! Menos quando chora muito. O papá fica tonto quando o Zach chora muito, anda a correr pela sala e pelo quarto à procura da mamã!"

"-Coitadinho do Draco, não achas? A tomar conta do Zach que chora tanto! Também deve estar tonto, não achas?"

"-Então vamos só brincar mais um bocadinho e depois vamos salvar o tio Draco." – Disse divertida, fazendo a ruiva ri.

"-Só mais um pouco. Jogamos à apanhada?"

"-Não! Agora é o esconde-esconde e tu contas!"

"-Até quanto?"

"-Até mil!"

"-Mil é muito, que tal até cem?"

"-Tá bem. Vou me esconder!"

**. . . & . . .**

"-Isto parecia mais fácil." – Murmurou vendo o bebé a espernear contente deitado na cama, parecia divertido – "Pára quietinho só um minuto parceiro. Eu já não entendo nada disto, quanto mais contigo a mexer. Como é que a Ginevra aguenta?"

A tarefa que antes lhe parecera minimamente executava beirava agora o impossível. Como é que era suposto ele mudar a fralda ao bebé sem o fazer chorar ou magoar? Ele não sabia como é que as mulheres conseguiam fazer aquilo, aliás ele não sabia como é que as mulheres conseguiam cuidar de bebés.

"-Vamos lá ficar quieto, ok parceiro?" – O bebé deixou de se movimentar tanto, parecia concentrado na voz do loiro – "Agora deve ser fácil. Primeiro tirar as calças, é isso que se faz primeiro, não é? Bem… deve ser." – Assim que Draco tirou as calças do bebé ele voltou a remexer-se, divertido –" Eu não consigo fazer isto…" – Murmurou – "Eu não consigo mesmo!"

Suspirou e sentou-se ao lado do bebé que tentava alcançar a caixa de toalhetes perfumados.

"-Ok. Eu consigo." – Decidiu levantando-se.

Não foi tarefa fácil. Zach não quis ficar quieto, um minuto sequer, enquanto lhe trocava a fralda. O difícil não foi tirar-lhe a fralda nem utilizar os toalhetes. O pior foi mesmo colocar uma nova fralda. Ele tentou de todas as maneiras mas sempre que levantava Zach a fralda caía.

"-Devia ter visto como é que estava presa a outra, não era? Desta vez vai ter de resultar."

E aparentemente resultou, porque quando ergueu o bebé a fralda não caiu. Não que isso tivesse melhorado a situação, Zach voltou a chorar.

"-Achas que precisas do tal biberão?" – Perguntou agitando o bebé levemente, embalando-o de encontro ao seu peito – "Já vi que gostas de atenção."

Caminhou até à cozinha encontrando algo em cima da mesa. Parecia uma garrafa, mas com algo de borracha na ponta. Tinha algo lá dentro que parecia leite. Se Ginevra dizia que sim, que Zach iria gostar daquilo, então ele acreditava.

"-Foi isto que a Ginevra deixou para ti. Não tenho a certeza que é bom… mas ela é que sabe." – Agitou a varinha no ar atingindo o biberão com umas faíscas amarelas – "Quente de mais" – Disse ao experimentar o leite, derramando um pouco sobre a mão. Outro feitiço, desta feita umas faíscas brancas. – "Está bom agora. Força nisso."

Tinha a sensação que estava a ser desajeitado a dar o leite ao bebé, mas ao menos ele não estava a chorar. Sentou-se no sofá, com Zach a beber o leite satisfeito e também ele se sentiu satisfeito. Cuidar de um bebé não fora tão difícil nem tão penoso como pensara a principio. E ao cuidar de Zach teria o direito de pedir uma compensação a Ginevra.

"-Já acabaste?" – Perguntou alarmado ao ver o biberão vazio – "Parece que estavas mesmo com fome. Até que arranjava mais, mas não faço ideia do que estava realmente aqui dentro" – Disse agitando o biberão vazio – "E o que vais fazer agora, dormir a sesta?" – Perguntou ao ver Zach a bocejar lentamente.

Mas ele não foi propriamente dormir a sesta. Ele estava bem acordado, e Draco também ficou, ao perceber que o bebé tinha bolçado parte do leite para cima de uma das suas camisas mais caras.

"-Isso foi nojento, sabias? Vou ter de trocar de camisa! Excepto que eu não tenho uma camisa aqui. Isso é realmente nojento. Ao menos tu tens roupa cá! Temos de te trocar."

**. . . & . . .**

"-Temos mesmo de ir tia Ginny? Não podemos brincar só mais um bocadinho?"

"-O Draco já foi muito simpático em ficar com um Zach. Não é bonito abusar de que é simpático para nós."

"-Mas podemos voltar depois? Amanhã? O Zach fica com a mamã e o tio Draco pode vir brincar connosco também! Se ele quiser!"

"-Convidamo-lo depois, assim que chegarmos a casa."

"-Achas que ele vai querer vir? Achas que ele quer brincar comigo?"

"-Ele ficou com o Zach, não ficou? Então acho que não se importa de brincar contigo à apanhada."

"-Eu acho que ele não é bom a apanhar!"

"-Achas? E porque achas isso?"

"-Porque ele tem aquelas roupas todas bonitas! E as roupas bonitas não se podem sujar porque se não as mães ralham? Não ralham?!"

"-Ralham sim! E acho que tens razão, com aquelas roupas ele não deve ser muito bom a apanhar."

"-Podemos dizer a ele pa trazer outras roupas pa poder brincar à apanhada!"

"-Não sei se ele vai querer vestir outras roupas, mas podemos dizer-lhe isso."

"-Boa! Já não acho que ele é chato!"

"-Acho que ele vai ficar contente por ouvir isso. Cuidado, vamos atravessar a estrada."

"-Achas que assim ele vai ser teu namorado? Ele já não é chato e é simpático porque toma conta do Zach pa nós irmos ao parque."

"-Não sei se ele vai ser meu namorado Sasha."

"-O tio Harry é mais chato, não sejas namorada dele." – Disse fazendo Ginny rir.

"-Não, eu já não sou mais namorada do tio Harry."

"-Boa! Ele não gostava de eu saltar no sofá! O Draco deixou-me saltar no teu sofá!"

"-Foi simpático."

"-Achas que ele deixou cair o Zach?"

"-Não, acho que ele cuidou muito bem do Zach."

Ela esperava que Draco tivesse dado conta do recado, mas não podia deixar de ficar com o coração apertado, afinal ele nunca tinha cuidado de um bebé, sequer sabia o que eram fraldas ou biberões.

"-Vamos mais rápido tia Ginny! Vamos pa convidarmos o tio Draco!"

"-Vamos lá então."

**. . . & . . .**

Estava finalmente de volta ao sofá, Zach com uma roupa lavada e ele sem camisa. Não conseguira pensar em nenhum feitiço para limpar a sua camisa e despi-la fora a sua única solução. Sentiu o bebé a aconchegar-se contra o seu peito e não pode deixar de pensar que, apesar daquele ser o filho da Granger e do Weasley, era uma óptima sensação sentir um bebé tão pequenino a adormecer lentamente contra o seu peito. Aquela fora, sem sombra de dúvida, uma das melhores sensações do mundo.

Não se moveu quando ouviu a porta a abrir-se, não queria acordar o bebé.

"-Sasha, vai pôr o casaco na minha cama." – Sussurrou para a sobrinha, voltando-se em seguida para o loiro – "O que aconteceu à tua camisa?"

"-Acho que ele não gostou do biberão que lhe deixaste."

"-E porque é que não a limpaste com 'Evanesco'_?"_

"-Por duas razões, primeiro não me lembrei e segundo, não quis deixar o bebé sozinho."

"-Eu vou buscar a tua camisa." – Disse com um sorriso.

Ele sorriu de volta! Ia aproveitar aquela situação ao máximo.

"-Mamã!" – Gritou Sasha ao entrar na sala, ao mesmo tempo que se fazia ouvir um som de aparatação.

"-Olá filhota." – Disse Hermione agarrando na menina ao colo.

"-O que é que ele faz com o nosso filho?!" – Gritou Ron exaltado.

"-Não faças barulho idiota! O Zach acabou de adormecer!"

"-O que é que tu sabes sobre isso? Onde está a Ginevra?"

"-Aqui está a tua camisa Draco. Oh! Oi Ron, Mione. Tudo bem contigo?" – perguntou ao ver a cara do irmão coberta por uma espessa pasta amarela.

"-Claro que não está tudo bem comigo!" – O seu tom era forte e exaltado, o que acordou o pequeno Zach, que se manifestou com um choro baixinho.

"-Hei parceiro…" – Murmurou Draco, provocando o silêncio na sala – "Está tudo bem…" – As suas palavras eram acompanhadas por um movimento gentil, que embalava calmamente o bebé, até que ele voltou a adormecer – "Granger." – Chamou, entregando-lhe de seguida Zach – "Obrigado pela camisa Ginevra."

"-De nada."

"-Eu vou indo agora."

"-Mas…"

"-Eu dou notícias. E as melhoras Weasley." – Completou com um sorriso de escárnio apontando para o rosto do ruivo.

"-Não dissemos para ele vir connosco tia Ginny!" – Disse Sasha, aparentemente triste por ver Draco a desaparecer por entre as chamas verdes da lareira.

"-Não te preocupes princesa, eu falo com ele depois."

"-Boa!"

"-Nós vamos indo também Ginny. Obrigada por cuidares deles."

"-De nada. Esta tudo bem contigo Ron?" – Tornou a perguntar.

"-Sim, só alergia às escamas de dragão que os gémeos experimentaram em mim. Mas está tudo bem agora, excepto isto…" – Referiu apontando para a pasta amarela na sua cara.

"-Tenho a certeza que os gémeos não fizeram por mal."

"-Já eu tenho as minhas dúvidas."

"-Não sejas assim Mione. Os gémeos nunca magoariam o Ron de propósito, principalmente sabendo que teriam de ir para o St. Mungus e deixar as crianças sozinhas."

"-Bem, já ocupámos demasiado do teu tempo, vamos embora agora. Até amanhã."

"-Até amanhã." – Respondeu com um sorriso.

Assim que eles foram embora Ginny sentiu súbita vontade de estar com Draco. E, como que lendo os seus pensamentos Draco irrompeu das chamas verdes da lareira.

"-Esqueci-me da minha varinha em cima da tua cama, se não te importares que eu a vá buscar…"

"-Não, claro que não. Eu vou buscar."

Apressou-se a entrar no quarto. Encontrou rapidamente a varinha em cima da cama, mas demorou-se a ver o seu reflexo e a ajeitar o seu cabelo em frente ao espelho.

"-Obrigado."

"-Eu é que quero agradecer. Não esperei que aceitasses cuidar do Zach. Como é que correu?"

"-Ele chorou um pouco no princípio, o mudar a fralda não foi a coisa mais fácil que eu já fiz e a minha camisa não ficou num lindo estado. Mas…"

Conteve-se, ela não precisava de saber a sensação espectacular que ele sentira quando Zach adormeceu no seu peito.

"-Quando ele adormeceu no meu peito foi…"

"-Foi mágico?"

"-Foi inigualável."

"-É por que eu gosto tanto de crianças, deles principalmente. Mais uma vez obrigada, a Sasha ficou tão contente que pediu para te convidar para vires ao parque connosco."

"-Sou capaz de aceitar. Mas vou querer algo em troca."

"-Algo em troca?"

"-Não julgavas que tomar conta do Zach tinha sido pura bondade, julgavas?"

"-Na realidade…"

"-Eu quero uma noite contigo. Com jantar e uma saída."

"-Suponho que é um preço justo a pagar. Quando?"

"-Esta noite."

"-Mas…"

"-Tens imenso tempo para te arranjares. Uma hora. Dentro de uma hora vou estar aqui à tua espera."

"-Com que então imenso tempo?!"

"-Entendo que tenhas problemas em escolher os sapatos, tens tantos…" – E aparatou antes que ela pudesse comentar.

Apressou-se a correr para o quarto, a fim de se arranjar. A hora que se seguiu, embora ela tivesse passado todo o tempo a repetir a expressão 'sem stress', tinha sido uma das mais stressantes da sua vida. Não queria parecer demasiado arranjada, não queria parecer demasiado interessada, mas a realidade é que não conseguira evitar de escolher um dos seus melhores vestidos. Estava pronta, o seu penteado e maquilhagem mudados mais de cinco vezes nos últimos minutos, e mais nervosa que nunca. Então obrigou-se a caminhar até à sala e sentar-se no sofá. Estava prestes a levantar-se e ir mudar de sapatos quando a campainha tocou, fazendo-a saltar no lugar. Apertou as mãos uma contra a outra, sem saber muito bem o que fazer primeiro: abrir a porta ou trocar de sapatos. Antes que pudesse decidir a campainha voltou a tocar. Ajeitou o cabelo e caminhou depressa até à porta, parando por momentos antes de a abrir.

"-Pensei que tivesses desistido." – Disse assim que ela abriu a porta –" E já agora, belos sapatos." – Disse fazendo-a rir.

"-Entra, tenho de ir buscar uma coisa ao quarto, volto já."

Apressou-se até ao quarto, parando em frente do espelho do banheiro, com as mãos apoiadas na bancada. Respirou fundo duas ou três vezes para se acalmar. Não se lembrava de alguma vez ter estado tão nervosa, nem mesmo para a sua primeira sessão de fotos. Ajeitou os cabelos mais uma vez e decidiu que era tempo de ir, não aguentava esperar mais.

"-Estou pronta." – Anunciou ao voltar à sala.

Ele olhou-a de cima a baixo, aparentemente divertido.

"-Se soubesse que ias estar tão bonita ter-me-ia arranjado melhor." – Disse, fazendo-a corar.

Era aquele tipo de frases que a deixava nervosa. Nunca sabia como se comportar e com Draco a tarefa parecia ainda mais difícil.

"-Vamos embora. Não tenho a certeza que conseguimos manter a reserva por muito mais tempo."

"-Reserva?"

"-Sim, no _'Relais'_?"

"-'_Relais'_! esse restaurante é caríssimo!"

"-Esta noite estás por minha conta."

"-Mas eu não posso aceitar…"

"-Vamos ter esta discussão de novo?"

"-Tens razão. Peço desculpa."

"-Melhor. Hoje tenho o direito de ser cavalheiro?"

"-Só hoje. Vamos?"

Ele assentiu e segurou o braço dela com força, aparatando em seguida.

Aquele em que aparataram era o restaurante mais bonito que Ginevra alguma vez tinha visto. Já tinha ouvido falar sobre ele, até já tinha ouvido a descrição da Luna sobre aquele lugar, mas nunca imaginara que fosse tão imponente. Todo o espaço era decorado com motivos brancos ou dourados, que reluziam à luz de centenas de pequenas velas que pairavam no ar. Os empregados deslocavam-se delicadamente pelo local, mantendo o ambiente calmo, e parecia não haver mesas disponíveis.

"-Chegámos tarde, já não temos mesa."

"-Não te preocupes, eles não vão deixar alguém como tu ficar em pé."

"-Boa noite Sr. Malfoy. A sua mesa já está à espera."

Ginevra não tinha visto o homem aproximar-se. Era alto, com alguma idade e extremamente bem vestido. Encaminhou-os através do restaurante, onde todas as mesas estavam ocupadas e levou-os até uma sala mais recolhida, com um ambiente mais calmo.

"-Espero que esteja do vosso agrado Sr."

"-Não esperava por menos."

O homem afastou-se e eles ficaram sós. Ginevra ia sentar-se mas Draco fez um gesto para que ela parasse por uns segundos. Depois aproximou-se e puxou a cadeira, tal qual um cavalheiro, para que ela se sentasse.

"-Obrigada."

"-Como vês o cavalheirismo não evoluiu tanto assim, as mulheres podem pagar parte da conta, mas serão sempre os homens a puxar a cadeira."

"-Acho esse cavalheirismo aceitável."

A conversa evoluiu, sem pressas, como se eles estivem todo o tempo um com o outro e aquele fosse apenas mais um jantar.

"-Aquela foi a primeira vez que foi a primeira vez que fui à Torre Eiffel, na realidade aquela foi a primeira vez que saí do hotel sem ser por questões de trabalho. E olha no que deu." – Disse gesticulando vagamente para eles os dois.

Ginevra sorriu, mas logo depois mostrou alguma tristeza, como se se tivesse lembrado de algo de repente.

"-O que foi?"

"-Eu fui para Paris para esquecer o Harry e a primeira coisa que fiz quando voltei de lá foi atirar-me para os braços dele."

"-Era medo de ficar sozinha?"

"-Era para me esquecer de ti." – Respondeu, calando-se abruptamente ao perceber o valor daquelas palavras.

"-E resultou?"

"-O que vais pedir para a sobremesa?"

Ele entendeu perfeitamente o embaraço dela e a necessidade de mudar de conversa. Conseguia lidar bem com isso, ou pelo menos até ter oportunidade a questionar sobre o assunto novamente. Essa oportunidade não chegou tão depressa como esperara. As horas transformaram-se em dias e estes em semanas. Os encontros multiplicaram-se, alguns aparentemente casuais (como quando chocaram à porta da casa de Luna e Blaise) e outros planeados (como a ida ao cinema muggle que Ginevra tanto insistira). Sempre que tentava confrontá-la, perguntar-lhe sobre o que acontecera no restaurante ela mudava de assunto, tão rápido como as dunas mudam de lugar no deserto.

"-Vocês ainda não se beijaram?!" – Perguntou a loira entediada, sentando-se no sofá ao lado da amiga.

"-Qual é o drama?"

"-Andas a sair com o Malfoy há mais de um mês e ainda não o beijaste! Esse é o drama!"

"-Estou muito bem como estou Luna. O Draco tem sido uma óptima companhia mas apenas isso."

"-Eu não acredito! Tu és tão parva! Ele é o homem perfeito e tu só queres a companhia dele? Companhia seria a última coisa da lista que uma mulher quer do Malfoy!"

"-Vamos discutir isto de novo Luna, já te perguntei, é assim tão difícil de entender que eu não queira nada com ele?"

"-Claro que é! Tu ficaste casada com o Harry por mais de um ano só para esquecer uma noite ou duas que tiveste com ele. Não me tentes fazer acreditar que o casamento serviu para alguma coisa. Até um cego veria o sorriso que fazes cada vez que estás com ele. Deixa de ser tonta e pára de o afastar."

"-Eu não o afasto, eu simplesmente não lhe dou esperanças."

"-Claro que não, as vossas discussões parvas não são sinal que o estás a afastar."

"-Não são discussões parvas! Ele está sempre a tentar dissuadir-me de ir a sessões fotográficas! Não preciso de mais um homem a tentar mandar em mim. Já me bastam os meus irmãos."

"-Isso é porque ele gosta de ti e não te quer partilhar com outros homens. Tem ciúmes."

"-Quais ciúmes! Ele é chato, só isso!"

"-Só te digo mais uma coisa. A paciência dele não dura para sempre. Vou indo agora."

"-Hei! Onde é que vais?! Não podes ir embora depois de um sermão destes."

"-Caso não te lembres, combinaste um encontro com o Malfoy, do qual não queres nada além de companhia."

"-Tens razão. E não quero mesmo nada além da companhia dele."

"-Óptimo então. Bom encontro."

"-Um bom dia para ti também Luna." – Retribuiu com um sorriso vendo a loira aparatar.

Suspirou fundo apoiando a face nas mãos. Dali a pouco Draco estaria a seu lado e ela não saberia – de novo – como reagir. Ultimamente estar com ele tornara-se uma tarefa mais difícil, porque qualquer conversa parecia desembocar nos seus sentimentos. Ela não gostava de falar do que sentia, não gostava de partilhar com os outros aquilo que lhe ia no coração. Mas talvez não tivesse de o fazer. Talvez Draco, só daquela vez, não tocasse naquele assunto e talvez, só daquela vez, ela pudesse estar com ele sem ter a vontade de o beijar.

**Continua…**

* * *

**Nota Final:**

O próximo capítulo será postado até ao final da tarde de quarta-feira (20-08-08). Os capítulos subsequentes não tem data prevista para serem postados.

Espero que tenham gostado deste pequeno regresso! Beijos e até ao próximo capítulo!!

( Reviews serão mais do que apreciadas :D )


	5. Beijos na chuva

**V**

**Romance é:**

… **beijos na chuva**

Ele aparatou na sala, o que aparentemente se tinha tornado o seu último mau hábito.

"-Ah! Já chegaste!"

"-Vim cedo de mais?"

"-Não, não… estava só distraída."

"-Pensavas em quê?"

"-Na vida…"

"-Não devias cansar a tua cabeça com isso." – Disse-lhe sentando-se ao lado dela – "Amanhã tens sessão?"

"-Sim, uma pequena… qualquer coisa sobre sapatos."

"-Ah sapatos… E tens mesmo de ir?"

"-Claro que tenho mesmo de ir, é o meu emprego. Não posso simplesmente dizer que não vou."

"-Pensei que pudesses querer sair comigo amanhã. Mas de certo que vais estar muito ocupada com o teu emprego."

"-Não vamos discutir sobre isto, vamos?"

"-Tu sabes que eu não gosto que vás, não sabes?"

"-Sei, mas tu não és meu irmão, não és meu marido, nem se quer és meu namorado, por isso não tens o direito de me dizer que não devo ir trabalhar."

"-Não é como se eu estivesse a dize-lo por mim. Não sou eu que me ando a expor a um sem fim de muggles carentes cuja a única hipótese com uma mulher como tu é apenas a capa de uma revista ou um anúncio na rua."

"-E qual é o teu problema com isso?"

"-Só não quero que um desses muggles se passe da cabeça e tente alguma coisa contigo."

"-Draco, isso não vai acontecer."

"-E porque não? Há muggles doidos sabias? Eles podem querer mais do que a capa da revista, podem vir atrás de ti e fazer-te sei lá o quê! Não é seguro!"

"-Já te esqueceste que eu tenho uma varinha?"

"-Já te esqueceste que é proibido fazer magia em frente a muggles e que tu de certo irias pensar antes de magoares um?"

"-Não interessa Draco. Eu estou bem e não me vai acontecer nada. Além do que o meu emprego não é estritamente para revistas e anúncios muggles. Também tenho agendadas algumas sessões com fotógrafos mágicos."

"-E os fotógrafos! Eles ficam a olhar para ti, a mandar-te fazer posições rebuscadas e…"

"-É o trabalho deles! Tal como o teu é ir a reuniões e administrar a empresa."

"-Eu não ando aí a assediar as mulheres dos outros."

"-Mulheres de quem?" – perguntou fazendo o loiro desviar o olhar. Depois iniciou uma nova conversa, que em nada se assemelhava à anterior - "Onde vamos hoje?"

"-O que te apetece fazer?" – respondeu como se a discussão nunca tivesse acontecido.

"-Sinceramente? Hoje apetece-me ficar em casa."

"-E que tal arranjarmos um daqueles filmes muggles que tanto gostas e irmos buscar o jantar?"

"-Acho uma óptima ideia. Mas eu escolho o filme."

"-Então eu escolho o jantar."

"-Combinado."

"-Mas nada de filmes lamechas de mulherzinhas…"

"-Não prometo nada…"

"-Ginevra, não quero ter de limpar as tuas lágrimas durante o resto da noite."

"-Não te preocupes… Eu nunca choro em filme nenhum."

Mas duas caixas de comida chinesa e noventa minutos de filme depois Ginny estava lavada em lágrimas, encostada ao ombro de Draco.

"-Este filme é tão triste!"

"-Ginevra, eles estão juntos, felizes. Ninguém morreu, eles não ficaram longe um do outro para sempre, o amor deles não era impossível! A parte triste continua a escapar-me."

"-E se ele não tivesse voltado atrás para ir buscar a mochila do filho! Eles nunca se iam encontrar!"

"-Mas ele voltou, eles encontraram-se e ficaram felizes para sempre."

"-Mas não deixa de ser triste."

"-Deves ser a mulher mais disfuncional de todo o mundo mágico. Normalmente as mulheres suspiram quando vêem filmes de amor, não choram."

"-A Luna também chora sempre neste filme."

"-A Loovegood é um caso à parte. Além do mais, o filme chama-se 'Sem Sono em Seattle' e não 'Vou ficar sozinho para sempre e Seattle'."

"-Mesmo assim…"

"-Para a próxima eu escolho o filme. Vou certificar-me que não acabas a chorar. Filmes de mulherzinhas é no que dá…"

Estranhou a falta de resposta dela mas rapidamente percebeu que ela tinha adormecido. Não estranhou, normalmente Ginevra acabava por adormecer antes mesmo que ele tivesse hipótese de se despedir. Não que isso o incomodasse, mas começava a achar que a relação deles se dirigia para a perigosa área de 'apenas amigos', bem longe da área que ele desejaria – a de 'amantes'.

Podia ter escolhido fazer qualquer coisa naquele momento, ir embora, ficar a vê-la dormir ou deita-la na cama. Mas em vez de tudo isso ele desligou o aparelho muggle com cuidado, passou o braço em torno da cintura dela, descalçou os sapatos e acomodou-se mais no sofá para que tanto ele como ela ficassem numa posição confortável.

Mal não poderia fazer.

**. . . & . . .**

O seu corpo estava dorido, completamente dormente e cansado. Tinha tentado toda a noite arranjar uma posição decente para dormir, sem ter de acordá-la.

"-Tens alguma sessão hoje?" – murmurou-lhe assim que a sentiu acordar.

"-Perguntas-te o mesmo ontem. Eu disse que sim e discutimos. Vais começar de novo?" – respondeu sonolenta, levantando-se do colo dele.

"-Não, não vou começar de novo Ginevra. Agora diz-me, é uma sessão publicitária mágica ou muggle?"

"-Mágica."

"-E a que horas termina a sessão?"

"-Por volta das três, mas só devo estar em casa às quatro."

"-E porque demoras tanto tempo a chegar a casa?"

"-Porque os táxis não são o meio de transporte mais rápido já inventado."

"-Espera por mim, eu vou-te lá buscar."

"-Se tencionas fazer uma cena de ciúmes…"

"-Não, não tenciono, apenas espera por mim, vou lá estar às três. É no estúdio do costume? "

"-Vais sair do trabalho tão cedo só para me ir buscar?"

"-Qual é a surpresa?"

"-Não sei, não te estou a ver a desmarcar reuniões só para me ires buscar."

"-Sem perguntas menina. Vou lá estar é tudo o que precisas de saber por enquanto."

"-Draco! Não era suposto irmos tomarmos o pequeno-almoço juntos?"

"-Era sim, mas tu recusas-te a desmarcar a sessão de fotos."

"-Pois recuso."

"-Então reuniões inadiáveis esperam por mim…" – E com um beijo rápido de despedida aparatou.

Deixou-se ficar quieta, sentada no sofá, com os dedos a tocar os lábios. A estranheza daquele beijo não queria passar. Já não se lembrava bem como era sentir os lábios dele sobre os seus e aquele beijo rápido, ocasional e impensado fazia com que quisesse recordar.

Abanou a cabeça, decidida a afastar os pensamentos que rapidamente se formavam, como uma torrente descontrolada. Fantasiar com Draco naquele momento não era, definitivamente, a melhor opção.

**. . . & . . .**

Os nervos e a ansiedade acumulavam-se e ela não sabia o que mais fazer. Já passava das três da tarde e nem sinal de Draco. E ele nunca se atrasava. Provavelmente era melhor ir embora, a ansiedade ia acabar e ela ia ficar completamente livre de quaisquer perguntas sobre os seus sentimentos.

"-Onde é que vais?"

"-Eu ia embora. Não tenho a vida toda para esperar por ti, sabes? Tenho coisas para fazer."

"-Claro que tens! Como ficar sentada no sofá a olhar para o tecto? Ou quem sabe tomar conta dos teus sobrinhos? Ou melhor! Comer chocolate enrolada em cobertores."

"-Eu faço muitas outras coisas! Eu… eu leio! E eu falo com a Luna! E…e…"

"-Sim Ginevra, muitas outras coisas…. Já acabaste o discurso ou ainda vais demorar?"

"-Não sejas irritante. Onde é que vamos afinal?"

"-Vais ter de esperara para ver. Fecha os olhos."

"-Não vou fechar os olhos. Não confio em ti… ainda me levas para um sítio estranho… Eu fico de olhos abertos."

"-Se eu tivesse sentimentos, como os fracos têm, diria que me tinhas ofendido. Agora vamos, fecha os olhos."

"-Tudo bem…. Mas se me levas para…"

Não terminou a frase, sentiu o seu corpo a ser puxado. Estava a aparatar.

"-Já posso abrir os olhos?" – Perguntou ansiosa, com imensa vontade de abrir os olhos de descobrir onde estava.

"-Deixa de ser curiosa…"

"-Mas porque não posso abri-los?"

"-É uma surpresa!"

"-Sim eu sei que é uma surpresa! Mas continuava a ser surpresa se eu tivesse os olhos abertos…"

"-Não não continuava… Além do mais está quase…."

"-Sabes que mais? Não gosto do teu tom…."

"-Estás a desconfiar o meu tom?"

"-Estou sim… Mas tu nunca fostes destas surpresas. Não gostas de as fazer e não gostas que te as façam."

"-Nunca me ouviste dizer que não gostava de fazer surpresas. Aliás, todos os dias te surpreendo, ou não?"

"-Sim… mas não desta forma, com direito a olhos fechados e um rapto

furtivo. Além do que todo este mistério está a deixar-me desconfiada."

"-Satisfeita?" – Sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido ao tirar-lhe as mãos dos olhos.

"-Mas…"-Olhou em volta sem perceber.

"-Eu sei o quanto adoras este parque…E também sei que vens para aqui com a Sasha sempre que podes…"

"-Mas o parque está totalmente vazio…todo este espaço sem ninguém…"

"-Isso é porque hoje ele é só nosso…."

"-Só nosso? Em que sentido?"

"-Só nosso no sentido em que mais ninguém passa pelos portões que fecham a entrada do parque."

"-Mas como é que tu fizeste isto?"

"-Isso importa realmente?"

"-Draco, eu não sei o que dizer…"

"-Diz o do costume… Aquelas frases melosas que tu adoras…."

"-Como por exemplo?"

"-Como por exemplo:_ 'Tu és um homem maravilhoso…. Não sei como conseguiria viver sem ti…'._"

"-Até parece que eu digo frases dessas!"

"-Não dizes ruiva?"

"-Não, não digo! Muito menos a ti!"

"-Sabes bem que essas frases me passam ao lado. Gosto bem mais das respostas tortas, do mau humor e das respostas frustrantes que dás a todas as minhas investidas."

"-Sabes que às vezes esse teu lado meio masoquista me assusta? Como me aturas diariamente é um mistério que ainda irei desvendar."

"-Não há grande mistério. Gosto de luta, gosto de desafios e gosto de mulheres bonitas e inteligentes. E tenho uma paciência enorme e tácticas de conquista praticamente inesgotáveis."

"-Praticamente hã? E o fim delas está para breve?"

"-Querida, esta guerra ainda mal começou." – Respondeu com um ar confiante fazendo-a rir.

Sem que ela se apercebesse pegou-lhe na mão e dirigiu-a por entre as árvores do parque vazio, em direcção a uma clareira.

"-Um piquenique? Essa táctica é das antigas!"

"-O meu arsenal é extenso querida… algo acabará por te conquistar."

"-Como dizem os muggles, a esperança é a última a morrer."

"-Não que eu seja muito fã das frases muggles, mas quem não arrisca não petisca. E 'Arriscar' é praticamente o meu nome do meio." – Concluiu enquanto a ajudava a sentar-se na extensa toalha bordada que cobria erva verdejante –" Sei que não são propriamente os jardins que enquadram a Torre Eiffel mas achei que estes teriam de servir."

"-Está tudo perfeito Draco. Obrigada" – Agradeceu parando de falar logo de seguida.

"-Algo de errado?" – Perguntou estranhando o silêncio dela.

Se algo não caracterizava Ginevra Molly Weasley era o silêncio. Nem durante os concertos, as peças de teatro ou os filmes muggles que assistiam ela conseguia conter os seus comentários. Seria portanto de estranhar cada momento em que ela não verbalizasse algo.

"-Não. Estava apenas a tentar desvendar o mistério por detrás desta grande surpresa."

"-A parada do jogo aumentou ruiva. Ser amigo pode ser muito divertido, mas não quando o que se quer está muito, muito além de uma simples amizade."

"-Isto é portanto mais um movimento no grande jogo de xadrez que se tornou a minha conquista."

"-E um movimento elaborado, diga-se de passagem."

"-Sim, elaborado e requintado, admito."

"-E as perspectivas? O futuro sorri para mim?"

"-Draco, tudo o que eu quero agora é recompor a minha vida, decidir o meu futuro e seguir em frente. Não preciso de mais relações frustra…"

"-Sem pressões ruiva" – Cortou suavemente segurando-lhe na mão – " Vejamos tudo isto como uma celebração. Vamos brindar a Paris, a cidade de todos os sonhos" – Passou-lhe uma taça cheia de champanhe e encheu uma para si.

"-Sim, a Paris." – Concordou com um sorriso simples – "Diz-me, o que aconteceu ao snob e apressado empresário que atropelou uma menininha no cimo da Torre Eiffel?"

"-Continua aqui… escondido debaixo de uma capa grossa de sensibilidade."

"-Mas admite, admite que foste extremamente insensível nesse dia!"

"-Ora, não fui nada! Até vos paguei um chocolate quente!"

"-Grande generosidade Sr. Malfoy…" – Rebateu beijando-o levemente.

Não tomou consciência do que tinha feito. Ou pelo menos não o fez até sentir as mãos dele a deslizarem suavemente na sua cintura.

"-Não. Não devemos."

"-E porque não?" – Perguntou, os seus lábios quase colados aos dela, a sua testa a tocar a da ruiva levemente.

"-Porque não… pelo que já te disse. Não posso ficar presa a um homem de novo. O Harry, ele…"

"-Nem tu és a mesma que eras antes nem eu sou o Potter."

"-Sim, mas…"

"-Achas que me vou contentar para sempre com filmes muggles e passeios no parque? Quero mais que isso, quero os beijos, os toques e os sorrisos só para mim. Quero o acordar e o adormecer. Quero os carinhos suaves e os murmúrios apaixonados. Quero o bom humor e as irritações. Quero o cantar baixinho e quero os gritinhos de susto. Quero-te. Assim, de outra forma, como for."

Ela levou as mãos aos lábios, tapando a boca em choque. O que acabara de ouvir ressoava na sua cabeça, como uma frase de um filme romântico com que nunca sonhara ouvir na vida real. O sorriso dele era pequeno, mas firme e à espera de uma resposta, confirmava que tudo era bem mais que um sonho.

"-Eu não sei o que fazer…"

"-Deixa-te ir."

"-Mas é tão difícil…não posso"

"-É só fechares os olhos e esqueceres o mundo. Finge que estamos em Paris e que não nos conhecemos. Finge que somos dois estranhos que só querem dar uma hipótese ao amor. Ou finge que não precisas de fingir, finge que és tu e finge que sou eu…"

E então ela fingiu. Fingiu que não tinha medo, fingiu que eles não eram pessoas opostas, fingiu que ninguém se iria importar e fingiu que tudo correria bem. Beijou-o como se a sua vida dependesse disso. O beijo começou lento, leve, resultado do simples inclinar dela. Depois os toques apressados alteraram a intensidade daquele beijo. Já não era um carinho ou uma expressão de amor, era um acto de luxúria e desejo, um misto de necessidade e sensualidade.

"-Eu sempre quis que …" - Mas antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase uma forte chuva começou a cair.

"-Agora não…" – Lamentou-se levantando-se ao mesmo tempo que Draco.

"-Não era propriamente assim que a táctica estava traçada mas…"

"-A tua táctica não está arruinada… podemos aproveitar para nos beijarmos à chuva." – Disse puxando-o pela camisa.

"-Temos de sair daqui… Vais ficar doente. Além do que, para quem não me queria beijar tu estás muito ansiosa."

"-Não me pediste para fingir? Então aqui me tens, sem medos, sem ressalvas, só tua e como se não houvesse amanhã. Agora presta atenção…tens de ser mais romântico Draco. As tuas tácticas não te vão valer se não forem acompanhadas da dose ideal de romantismo." – Disse alto, tentando fazer com que a sua voz se ouvisse no meio da chuva.

"-Um pouco mais de romance, dizes tu. Pois eu acho que sou romântico o suficiente."

"-Então prova. Beija-me debaixo desta chuva." – Pediu, abrindo os braços para sentir a chuva a molhar-lhe todo o corpo.

Ele riu. Era por momentos como aquele que ele a adorava, pelas suas decisões impetuosas e loucas. Então fez-lhe a vontade, agarrou-a pela cintura e deu uma volta sobre si mesmo, beijando-a em seguida.

"-Romântico o suficiente?" – Perguntou fazendo-a rir.

"-Romântico na medida certa."

"-Agora vamos embora, antes que fiques realmente doente."

"-E vamos para onde? Para a tua casa?" – Perguntou ao sentir os seus pés a tocarem novamente no chão.

Tinha curiosidade de saber como é que ele vivia, de saber como era o misterioso habitat de Draco Malfoy.

"-Vamos para o teu apartamento."

"-Tens a certeza? Podem sempre aparecer os meus sobrinhos ou a Luna." – Perguntou com um sorriso.

"-Hoje apetece-me arriscar… Acho que tenho a sorte do meu lado."

Aparataram do lado de fora do apartamento, encharcados, formando uma poça de água ao seu redor.

"-Deixa-me só verificar se está alguém em casa." – Sussurrou ao loiro.

Abriu a porta e entrou pé ante pé, com medo de fazer barulho. Saltou de susto quanto ouviu o seu nome.

"-Olá Ginny." – Disse uma morena que acabava de sair da cozinha.

"-Mione. Queres matar-me do coração? O que fazes aqui?"

"-Bela forma de me cumprimentar. Vim falar contigo. O que te aconteceu? Estás encharcada! Devias trocar de roupa imediatamente. Podes apanhar uma constipação… Ou pior!"

"-Mione tem calma. Tenho de te pedir um favor. Por tudo o que é mais sagrado, não deixes, de forma alguma, o Ron aparecer aqui hoje."

"-Mas porquê?"

"-É que eu tenho uma sessão de fotos amanhã… de lingerie… e tenho que a experimentar. E tu sabes como ele é em relação a isso."

"-Não te preocupes Ginny."

"-Bem, se não te importas eu preciso mesmo de descansar. Fiquei realmente cansada ao fugir deste temporal doido depois da sessão de fotos extenuante desta tarde."

"-Claro Ginny, falamos depois… Até amanhã."

"-Até…" – Nem se quer lhe ocorreu perguntar novamente à morena o que fazia ali.

Quando Hermione aparatou a ruiva correu até à porta e puxou Draco para dentro do apartamento, com alguma brusquidão."

"-Realmente cansada?" – Repetiu com um ar trocista.

"-Mas não tão cansada assim…"

"-Podemos continuar o que estávamos a fazer?" – Mas antes que a ruiva pudesse responder ele beijou-a fervorosamente.

"-Vamos tirar as roupas…"

"-Vamos." – Respondeu maldoso.

"-O que eu quis dizer foi_ ' Vamos trocar de roupa'_. Vamos ficar doentes se não o fizermos."

"-Trocamos de roupas depois…e ficar doente não era tão mau assim…."

"-Não?"

"-Não… Era mais um motivo para ficar enfiado na cama… Contigo…."

"-Engraçadinho….Agora despe-te."

"-Como queiras" – Respondeu obediente atirando para o outro lado da sala a camisa encharcada.

"-Não tens de fazer isto aqui, sabes? Acabaste de mandar a camisa para cima do meu sofá… vai ficar molhado."

"-Será que isso interessa agora?"

"-Claro que interessa… aquele é o sofá perfeito, demorei imenso para o encontrar…"

"-Logo vemos o estado do sofá…agora temos outras prioridades…"

Inclinou-se para ela, beijando-a levemente enquanto a encaminhava até à parede mais próxima.

"-Não faças isso…"

"-Porque não?" – Perguntou deslizando as mãos pelas coxas dela.

"-Porque é errado…"

"-Pensei que já tínhamos ultrapassado isso. Pensei que tinhas decidido fingir que éramos só nós…"

"-Eu… Eu só não quero perder tudo outra vez…"

"-Isso não vai acontecer. Não desta vez."

"-Prometes?"

Ele respondeu com um beijo quente, intenso, prensando-a contra a parede.

Sentir o corpo dele assim, tão próximo, tinha um efeito estranho nela. Ela esquecia tudo e todos, esquecia todas as sensações e entregava-se totalmente. O frio que sentia antes mal importava quando as mãos dele subiam atrevidas pelas suas pernas até às suas coxas. O desconforto que era estar prensada contra uma parede era esquecido a cada segundo, a cada beijo ansioso dele no seu pescoço. Inebriada, deixou as suas mãos deslizarem pelo tronco molhado dele, até alcançarem o botão das calças. Desabotoou-as, com mais facilidade do que imaginara, e passou à tarefa de lhe tirar os boxers. Despir-lhe os boxers mostrou-se ser tarefa difícil, as suas mãos ficaram subitamente trémulas e a sua respiração acelerada ao sentir o toque dele no interior das suas coxas.

Podia tê-la ali, naquele momento, podia tê-la feito chegar ao clímax, prensando-a contra a parede. Mas não era só sexo que ele queria, isso já tinha acontecido entre eles. Desta vez ele queria algo mais. Afastou-se dela, lentamente, primeiro os seus lábios, depois o seu corpo. O único contacto que sobrou foi o toque na sua face, a mão que segurava a cara dela e a acariciava levemente com o polegar.

"-Para o quarto…" – Disse num murmúrio recebendo como resposta um gesto, um assentir leve.

Segurou-a pela mão e puxou-a atrás de si até ao quarto. Não se preocupou em acender a luz ou afastar as pesadas cortinas. Estar longe dela estava fora de questão. A curiosidade que sentira quando estivera no quarto dela pela primeira vez tinha desaparecido. Agora só que queria estar perto dela, tocá-la calmamente, sem pressas.

Beijou-a com calma, decidido a fazer durar aquele momento para sempre na sua memória. Os toques no corpo dela eram suaves, mas certos, perfeitos. Cada beijo tinha uma intenção precisa, tinha a intenção de não a deixar esquecer nunca mais aquele momento.

"-Quero decorar cada pedaço do teu corpo, cada detalhe…" – Murmurou beijando-lhe o pescoço e os ombros –" Para nunca mais esquecer…"

Suspirou profundamente. Os beijos dele eram cada vez mais ousados, fazendo o seu corpo reagir de forma mais evidente. O toque dele, que descia ao longo das suas coxas, fazia-a tremer. Os olhos dela estavam semicerrados e os dedos emaranhados nos cabelos loiros dele. Ele uniu o seu corpo com o dela, lentamente enquanto a beijava nos lábios de forma carinhosa.

"-Não me deixes…" – Pediu num murmúrio, vários minutos depois, quando ambos os corpos já haviam perdido grande parte do seu calor.

"-Não o farei a menos que mo peças."

"-Obrigada" – Murmurou de volta, com a face prensada contra o peito dele.

Deixou-se ficar calada, no quente dos braços dele. Não precisava de palavras para lhe dizer que não seriam necessários mais fingimentos por dali em diante. A partir daquela noite seriam apenas eles, a Ginevra e o Draco, rodeados por um mundo estranho que pouco lhes importava.

**. . . & . . .**

"-Onde vais tão cedo?" – Perguntou quando ela se libertou dos seus braços para sair da cama.

"-Sabes bem onde vou Draco."

"-Mas é muito cedo e ainda chove lá fora."

"-Não te preocupes… são só umas gotinhas de nada e a sessão de hoje não é muito extensa."

"-Tens mesmo de ir? Não podes fingires um daqueles ataques de estrela e passar o dia comigo?"

"-Draco… não me faças isto. Sabes bem que ficaria contigo se não fosse o meu emprego. Mas quero levar o que faço a sério e não posso começar a desistir agora. Já sabias disso quando…"

"-Tudo bem, tudo bem…" – Cortou suavemente puxando-a pela mão para que voltasse a deitar-se a seu lado – "Dá-me só mais uns minutos…ok?"

Ela suspirou e aninhou-se no peito dele. Podia ceder, só daquela vez, fazer-lhe a vontade e passar o dia a molengar ao lado dele. Mas se cedesse daquela vez Draco pediria para que cedesse a todas as outras e ela não podia deixar que isso acontecesse.

"-Está na hora…" – Murmurou afastando-se um pouco dele.

"-Já entendi a mensagem…" – Respondeu levantando-se – " Mas não penses que me vou conformar ao ver-te ir todas as manhãs para um estúdio qualquer ser fotografada." – Concluiu recolhendo as suas peças de roupa e começando a vestir-se – "Porque ris?" – Perguntou minutos depois, quando ajeitava a gravata ao espelho, sem sequer ter olhado para ela.

"-E quem disse que eu estava a rir?" – Perguntou ainda mais sorridente.

"-Não precisas de mo dizer, é fácil ouvi-lo na tua voz. Tal como é fácil saber quando estás irritada só pela forma como carregas nos r's."

"-Draco, eu não carrego nos r's quando me irrito!"

"-Claro que não. Agora diz-me, porque estavas a rir?"

"-Ora! Não é óbvio?"

Ele rolou os olhos e terminou de arranjar a gravata. Só depois a encarou.

"-Não, não é óbvio."

"-Vê-te ao espelho. Pareces uma criança prestes a começar uma birra."

"-Bem, ao menos teria razão se começasse uma birra, ou não teria?"

"-Não, não terias…Até porque já sabias perfeitamente que eu…"

"-Não te preocupes, já sei o que vais dizer. Vemo-nos logo, quando já não carregares nos r's."

Ela suspirou ao vê-lo partir. Melhor assim, era preferível vê-lo ir embora do que discutir com ele até não poder mais. Arranjou-se e partiu para a sessão de fotos que tinha agendada. Quando esta terminou esperou durante uns minutos à porta do estúdio. Desejava que Draco tivesse aparecido mas isso não apareceu.

Luna foi encontrar a ruiva ao fim da tarde, esticada no sofá a fixar seriamente o tecto.

"-Então Gin-Gin, que tal a sessão de hoje?"

"-Normal…" – Respondeu vagamente sem encarar a amiga.

"-É de mim ou estás muito parada?"

"-Assim assim…"

"-Hei Ginny! Olha para mim!" – Pediu puxando a amiga pela mão – "O que aconteceu afinal?"

"-Eu e o Draco passamos a noite juntos."

"-Mas isso é óptimo! Finalmente, julguei que nunca mais se iam entender. Tenho de contar ao Blaise rapidamente. Ele vai adorar saber e…" – Parou de falar abruptamente ao analisar a expressão da amiga – "Porque é que não está um sorriso idiota estampado na tua face?"

"-Eu não sei…"

"-Vá lá Ginny! Ele é um homem maravilhoso e tu sabes bem disso. Devias estar a rebentar de felicidade e não com a cara de quem sabe que o mundo vai acabar dentro de instantes."

"-Eu tenho medo ok? E se com ele for tudo como foi com o Harry? E se daqui a uns meses só nos restarem discussões idiotas ou a indiferença? Eu não quero passar a minha vida assim! Já cometi esse erro uma vez, não o vou repetir."

"-Eu não conheço o Draco a fundo, mas não me parece que ele te fique indiferente independentemente do tempo que passem juntos."

"-E quanto às discussões? Ainda hoje ele me deixou praticamente a falar sozinha só porque não aceita o que eu faço. E nós nem temos uma relação definida, imagina se tivéssemos."

"-Entende o lado dele. É fácil perceber que ele não queira que te deixes fotografar, que não queira que milhares de homens te vejam de formas que só ele devia ver."

"-Também tu?"

"-Gostarias que ele pousasse em roupa interior para a Teen Witch ou assim?"

"-Claro que não! Mas esse nem é o trabalho dele e..."

"-Pois então, entendes agora o porquê das resistências dele."

"-Mas eu não quero depender nem dele nem de qualquer outro homem para sobreviver."

"-Arranja um meio termo. Faz umas sessões menos ousadas se isso o deixa mais feliz."

"-Desde quando é que te tornaste tão ajuizada?" – Perguntou fazendo a mulher loira rir.

"-Não sei…" – Respondeu com um encolher de ombros – "Ao menos o que disse serviu para alguma coisa?"

"-Sim… serve sempre para alguma coisa."

"-Nem que seja para te devolver um sorriso tonto à cara."

"-Sim." – Respondeu com um sorriso.

"-Então, conta-me mais sobre ontem. Qual foi a surpresa que ele te fez?"

"-Como é que sabes que envolvia uma surpresa?"

"-O Blaise disse-me algo sobre isso, mas não me deu detalhes com medo que eu estragasse tudo. Claro que eu já lhe disse milhares de vezes que não sou assim tão distraída, mas acho que ele não acredita muito nisso…"

"-A surpresa era o parque só para nós e um piquenique maravilhoso."

"-Mas ontem houve um temporal imenso!"

"-O qual aproveitamos para nos beijarmos à chuva."

"-Oh! Que romântico…"

"-Totalmente! E depois seguiu-se a noite mais maravilhosa de sempre e…"

"-Se visses a tua cara de idiota apaixonada agora" – Cortou –" não pensavas duas vezes em deixares esse teu trabalho e raptares o Draco para uma ilha deserta por um bom período de tempo."

"-Agora não tenho forças para nada… só quero é dormir. A sessão de hoje deixou-me de rastos."

"-O fotógrafo foi muito exigente?"

"-Nem por isso… mas já não me sentia muito bem de manhã. Juntando as horas de frio no estúdio e as poses e mais poses e fico assim, meio parada."

"-Vai descansar que bem precisas."

"-Sim, realmente é o melhor. Vemo-nos amanhã?"

"-Sim, podemos almoçar juntas se quiseres e não tiveres nada marcado."

"-Tenho a minha agenda livre durante as próximas semanas, nada de sessões chatas."

"-Ora aí está algo que o Draco vai gostar de saber."

"-Se é que ele ainda quer saber algo sobre mim."

"-Vais ver que daqui a nada ele aparece por aqui, pronto para uma noite de loucura e…"

"-Luna!"

"-E diversão!" – Concluiu com um sorriso fazendo a ruiva gargalhar – "Até amanhã então!"

"-Adeus!"

Momentos depois de Luna ter aparatado Ginny caminhou até ao quarto, praticamente arrastando o seu corpo até lá. Os seus membros reclamavam com um peso inesperado e o seu peito doía a cada respiração. Quando se deitou debaixo das cobertas começou a sentir dificuldades em respirar, devido ao seu nariz entupido e dores de garganta. Percebeu que os efeitos da permanência debaixo de chuva forte se estavam a fazer sentir. Acabou por adormecer envolta nas memórias do beijo trocado a tarde passada, entre gotas grossas de chuva.

As horas que passou a dormir pareceram minutos quando acordou sobressaltada com algo a tocar-lhe a face.

"-Sou só eu ruiva…" – Murmurou afastando a mão dos cabelos dela.

"-Que horas são?"

"-Tarde. Estás com uma voz horrível, está tudo bem?"

"-Acho que a chuva me ganhou desta vez."

"-Mas sentes-te bem? Precisas de algo?"

"-Só de dormir, eu acho…" – Murmurou afundando-se nas almofadas fofas.

"-Precisas que faça algo por ti? Já jantaste?"

"-Não… mas estou bem assim."

"-Não queres que vá buscar aquelas comidas muggles que tu gostas?"

"-Só se te apetecer…"

"-Então espera um pouco por mim. Trago-te o jantar e um daqueles filmes para te animar."

"-Não demores." – Pediu ao vê-lo levantar da cama.

"-Volto num instante" – Respondeu antes de aparatar.

Entrou e saiu do sono várias vezes, sempre atormentada por sonhos irreais e um tanto assustadores. Estava a meio de um sonho particularmente retorcido que envolvia uma vassoura de corrida e um sino barulhento quando Draco aparatou de volta no quarto.

"-Preparada para uma sessão de cinema?"

"-Hum… O que é que trouxeste para vermos?"

"-O rapaz da locadora disse que era um daqueles romances recentes e insistiu para que o trouxesse. Chama-se «Made of Honor»."

"-A Luna já me falou dele, parece divertido."

"-Vamos então." – Disse puxando-a pela mão.

Deixou-se ficar encostada ao peito dele, sentada no sofá, mal se mexendo para jantar. Muito antes do final do filme deixou-se cair no sono e Draco só deu por isso quando os créditos rolavam no ecrã do aparelho muggle.

"-Ginevra?" – Chamou, confirmando que ela dormira.

Com cuidado elevou-a nos seus braços e caminhou até ao quarto. Deitou-a na cama, cobriu-a com cuidado e sentou-se a seu lado. Os primeiros raios da manhã já se esgueiravam pelas frestas das cortinas pesadas, manchando o chão com tons dourados quando ele aparatou deixando para trás apenas um bilhete onde se podia ler: «_Cuida-te. Volto com uma surpresa.»_"

**Continua…**

**

* * *

**

N/A:

Aqui está o capítulo escrito quase na totalidade devido a um surto de inspiração. Gosto especialmente dele…. acho que pelo beijo à chuva. Espero que também o tenham apreciado e que comentem comigo sobre isso. Gostava de saber o que esperam desta fic, que rumo gostariam que tomasse. Tenho os capítulos da fic mais ou menos traçados, mas posso escrevê-los de várias formas e gostaria de o fazer de forma a agradar o público em geral. Quero fazer desta fic algo memorável, porque pode ser a última grande fic que escreva. Assim, e se não for pedir muito, comentem, deixem-me saber o que vos vai na cabeça!

Beijos e até um próximo capítulo (em breve, espero)!


End file.
